Usagi, the New Avatar
by tiffanywillow
Summary: This is a triple crossover story of Sailor Moon, Legend of Korra and RWBY. 100 years after the biggest genocide in the history of mankind, a new avatar was born. She, along with her four guardians, must fight to restore balance to an out of balance world. Guest star: Asami, Professor GoodWitch, Team RWBY, Salem, Cinder Fall, Emerald, Mercury Black
1. new Beginning

The giant wooden doors creaked as they were pushed open. The conference room fell into a tense silence, as an old woman walked in slowly. She glanced at the anticipating faces around the table as she sat down. Most of these people had been with her for decades, fighting this very long, never ending mission. There were times she thought she would never see the resolution, that her body would simply give up. Yet, her 100th birthday had come and passed, and she was still waiting...

The new order of white lotus waited tensely. Finally, one burst out the question. "Professor Asami, are your sources correct?"

Asami folded her hands in front of her and sighed. "The new avatar has been found. The spirits have helped tirelessly for the past decades and all their efforts have finally been paid off."

The silence of the room erupted into a chaotic chatter. The members started shooting questions, one after another.

"Why now?"

"Who is the new avatar?" ...

Asami put up a hand, silencing the room. "Her name is Tsukino Usagi, a young girl residing in republic city. As far as we know, she must've been a non bender, the fact that she survived this long..."

"Also.." Asami felt her throat closing up as she uttered her dead lover's name. "It seemed like Raava's promise to Korra had come true." The professor took a sip of water before continuing on. No need to cry right now. "The spirits had also detected scatter sources of Raava's energy, from four young women to be precise."

The answer invited more questions, as the members started to discuss this.

"Really? How is that possible?"

"Does that mean this avatar is weaker? If Raava's energy is scattered?"...

"We can only guess that the events in the past century had altered the way Raava choose a new avatar...and the guardians." Asami mumbled, less confident about her answer. Truth was, she had no idea it was possible. She thought Korra would be the last avatar, ever! Her guilt welled up, opening new wounds. It was all her fault. She was responsible for the biggest genocide in the history of man kind.

A gentle hand laid on her shoulder, jolting her out of her self pity. "Thats all for today. We will focus on finding this girl and bring her here, so that she can start her training." Professor Goodwitch gave Asami's shoulder a firm squeeze. "Professor Asami, we will also keep her safe here. Don't worry."

Asami nodded gratefully. She got up slowly, clinging on to Professor Goodwitch as she stood. "Yes, Beacon Academy will be her new home. She will be safe here. "

The old woman walked out the room and closed the door behind her. "Korra..." she clutched at the necklace holding the picture of her dead lover. Someone she killed, indirectly.

"I promise you, I will protect her and her guardians."

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh" A piercing scream rocket through the Tsukino residence. A blonde with odango hair style rushed down the stairs, eyes wide with panic.

"Good morning." Mom glanced at the clock and shook her head.

"Hi mom." Usagi grabbed a piece of bread off the toaster and then headed towards the door. "Late again. Bye mom."

Usagi picked up her pace and started to run down the street. She promised herself to wake up after ten snoozes next time, not twenty.

Suddenly, a commotion in an alley caused her to slow her steps. It was a group of young boys running around, yelling "catch it. Catch it."

Just as Usagi was about to take a closer look, something black leapt out of the pile of boys and flew straight towards the blonde. She put up her hands and shielded her face, just as something soft and fluffy slammed into her full force. Usagi landed hard and yelped.

She screamed once more when she saw what hit her.

A black cat with a moon crescent on its forehead stared back. For a few moments she looked almost translucent. Then it was back to normal. The cat blinked and then cleared its throat. "I have been looking for you, Tsukino Usagi."

The young boys screamed and fled. " It's talking..."

Usagi wanted to run, but for some reason, she stayed. "How did you know my name?"

"I was sent to find you. My name is Luna." The cat extended her front paw. Usagi reached over and shook the paw, baffled and bewildered. "I am talking to a cat. A cat that knows my name."

"Look, you must come with me at once. It's important for you to find out who you are and learn to master your powers. When the time comes, you will restore balance to the world."

Usagi scratched her head. "Wait,what? Slow down...I don't understand."

Luna stared back and thought for awhile. "We the spirits can feel Raava's connection to your soul. You are the new avatar, the one that will save the world. I must bring you to Beacon Academy on Air Temple island and start your training."

"Avatar? I don't have any bending skills. No one does last benders died years ago." Usagi frowned.

Luna shook her head. "It's true. 100 years ago, almost all benders were wiped out by that biological weapon, genetically designed to target them and only them. You must have learned that in history. However, a small group of them managed to survive. Clusters from each nation."

All of a sudden, Usagi started to laugh. "This can't be real. I must be dreaming. A cat telling me I am the avatar." She reached out and pinched her own arms hard. Usagi opened her eyes and blinked.

"I don't have time for this." Luna started to tug at Usagi's skirt. Before the blonde could protest, a scream came from the other side of the alley. Alarmed, Usagi rose to her feet and ran towards it.

Up ahead, she could see a big guy towering over a teenage girl. He swung his beer bottle in his hand as he screamed at her. The girl sobbed as she covered one of her bruised cheeks.

"Hey. Get away from her." Usagi ran up, stretched out her arms and shielded the girl.

The guy narrowed his eyes and walked up to the much smaller Usagi. "And what are you gonna do?" He laughed as he poked at Usagi's shoulder with one finger. "This is none of your business."

Usagi puffed up her chest and stood her ground. Up close, the man reeked of alcohol.

Infuriated, the man grabbed Usagi'scollar and yanked her up. "I said...this is none of..."

Before he could finish his sentence, a gush of wind rushed out of Usagi's palms and hit him in his chest. He flew a few hundred feet away and dropped like a brick. He groaned and then passed out.

Usagi stared at her own hands in disbelief. She looked up and met the girl's eyes. They were wide with fear still.

"It's okay. I think he passed out."Usagi tried to approach the hurt girl.

"You, you...you..how did you do that?You are a bender..." The girl scrambled to her feet and ran.

Luna sighed and tapped Usagi's ankle with her tail. "Now do you believe me?"

"What am I going to tell my parents?"Usagi asked as she continued to stare at her palms.


	2. Water

"Professor Asami, did the spirits say anything more about the four young women that also possessed Raava's energy? Who are they? Are they benders?" Professor Goodwitch asked the older woman, as they walked in the school yard.

"Not much. Although one spirit had been helping one of the guardians, and she's quite a fighter. While we wait for their arrival, we should pick a team to train alongside the avatar and the guardians. One from each element." Asami sat down on a bench and looked up at the sky. The clouds were puffy and white today, and the sunlight illuminated them from behind. It looked like one of her race cars from ages ago. Asami's smiled sadly when she realized it was the one she took Korra racing in...

Goodwitch cleared her throat, jolting Asami out of her train of thoughts. "I agree they should train together. We need to pick a good team. If anything were to happen to the guardians, they could be there for her."

"Just out of curiosity, who's your top pick?"

Glynda looked down and thought for awhile. "Team RWBY!"

Asami nodded and smiled. " are all very exceptional..."

* * *

Brrrrrng. The alarm clock read 5:00am. Ami Mizuno opened her eyes and pressed snooze. Her eyes were still heavy with sleepiness but it was time to get up.

She walked to the bathroom, turned on the radio and then turned on the shower. The water was icy cold but Ami didn't mind. With a few seconds under the cold stream and Ami felt energized. Mentally, she went through her todo list and felt her heart fluttered with anxiety when she thought of her high school entrance exam.

"Breaking news. After a century of minimal activities, grimm have been spotted in various cities. Citizens are advised to be cautious, especially travelling at night."

Ami turned down the water and listened.

"Now, let's go to our police chief Mr. Sako and see what he has to say about this. Mr. Sako, why are the grimes coming out now? We have been at peace for so many years."

A deeper voice spoke next. "Luckily, no one has gotten hurt, yet. As we all know, our negative emotions can attract these spirits so I would advise everyone to try to think positive thoughts."

"Could there be trouble in the horizon? Should we take precaution?"

"So far we have no intel of an imminent attack. Citizens should keep calm and carry on as usual."

Ami gripped the shower head tightly as she listened. Grimm. They were rarely spotted that many people had believed they were extinct.

Just then, she realized her shower had stopped running. Puzzled, Ami turned the knob. Still no water.

"That's weird..." Ami muttered as she continued to turn the knob. Then, she noticed frost on the shower head. "What the..."

Then just as suddenly, the frost was gone and a stream of water jet out from the head. Icy cold still, but at least the water was running.

Ami quickly finished her shower and then got out. Soon, the weird incident was pushed to the back of her mind. She had other things to worry about.

* * *

"Wow..." Usagi beamed with excitement as she looked down from the airship. "So this entire mountain and the hills and that giant castle over there, it's all part of the school?"

"Yup." Luna jumped up onto the railing. "It is pretty amazing right? Air Temple island is the last safe place for benders and faunas. Although to the outside world, this is just a school for the gifted. Benders need to survive by being not seen."

Usagi pressed her face up against the window. "So what's school like here?"

"Well, everyone has a different training regime, Since you are the avatar and you are suppose to master all four bending, I imagine your course load would be the heaviest of them all." Luna turned to look at Usagi.

"I will try my best. To be honest, I am not a good student." Usagi knitted her brows together. "What if I can't master all the bendings?"

Luna turned to look outside. "Then, we are all doomed."

* * *

By the time Ami left cram school, night had already fallen. Ami heaved her heavy backpack on to her tired back and started walking home.

"Hey, isn't that the genius Ami Mizuno?" A group of young girls walked by and pointed.

Ami blushed and ducked her head. She braced for impact.

"Guess she's not so smart after all. Why is she at cram school? Is this how she cheats her way to the top?" One of the girls spoke loudly, all the while keeping her eyes on Ami.

Yup. Braced for impact but it still hurt. Ami walked a bit faster. To her horror, the group of girls start to follow her. Slurs and taunts started to flow out of their vile mouths and Ami wished there was a hole she could crawl into.

Seeing a dark alley, Ami quickly turned towards it and crouched down behind a garbage can.

"Hey, where did weirdo girl go? Urgh...I am bored. Let's go shopping." The ring leader threw up her hands and turned the other way.

Ami counted to twenty before she re-emerged. After years of being bullied, Ami never understood why she was the target. She felt stupid hiding, but she didn't want to confront those people. It would only get worse anyway.

The tiny blue hair girl shook her head and continued walking. Too scared to run into the bullies again, Ami kept walking down the dark alley. It was faster this way, anyway.

Then, she heard a deep rumbling. The noise sent chills down her spine and she froze. Un- mistakenly, she could hear heavy breathing and the stench of a beast's breath.

She wheeled around and found herself staring up at a seven foot grimm. It beamed its sharp teeth and its claws came crashing down.

Ami dodged to the side and fell to the ground. The grimm roared angrily and slashed out again. Ami swung her book bag around and blocked the attack. It thrashed its hands around, as the claws were stuck. Ami threw the bag at it and got up and ran.

She could see the Main Street now. Just have to run faster. She could hear the monster's heavy footsteps, chasing her relentlessly.

Then, she felt it. A single slash to the back, but Ami didn't stop. Instinct took over and Ami could see a water fountain up ahead.

"Go to the water. You will be safe." A voice said inside her head.

Ami stepped into the middle of the fountain, and turned around to face the monster. People were screaming and running in various directions now, as the grimm had stepped into the light.

"Now close your eyes and focus your thoughts on the water around you." The voice instructed.

Ami was terrified. She kept her eyes on the monster.

"Just trust me. All will make sense soon." The voice urged as the monster started to advance.

So, Ami did what she was told. She closed her eyes and tried to slow her breathing.

"That's it. Now imagine you are pulling the water into your hands. Now spin it and then shoot it forward."

The monster groaned in pain. Shocked, Ami opened her eyes. She was no longer standing in the fountain, but rather floating in midair, supported by a column of spinning water.

The grimm roared angrily once more and then started to run towards the alley way.

"You know what to do next."

Ami nodded even though the voice was inside her head. She waved her arms around and allowed the water to weave around her. Then, an image of ice sword flashed in her head. Before she could comprehend, a giant ice sword appeared in her hand. Without hesitation, she sent it flying and watched as it pierced the grimm's back. It screamed one last time and then it disintegrated.

"Well done." The voice sounded pleased. "Now, get out of here before the police comes and throws you into jail."

Ami ran. She would figure out later if she was going crazy or if somehow she managed to link to the spiritl world. Now that she knew she's a bender, Ami knew her life as a regular citizen was over.


	3. Fire

"Good news, Usagi. It appears that one of your guardians has emerged." Luna tiled her head to one side and listened. "She's okay now."

"Guardians? What guardians?"

Luna sighed and walked over to a bookshelf, she pulled a heavy text from it and slammed it down in front of the blonde.

"Remember Avatar Korra? Her story at least?"

"Yeah.." Usagi sat down and flipped through the book.

"Well, Avatar Korra realized she was better and stronger when she fought with her friends. They called themselves Team Avatar. Before she died, she made a request to Raava, that the next Avatar would not have to fight alone."

"Phew..." Usagi pretended to wipe sweat from her forehead, "so I will have a team to help me?"

Luna leapt onto Usagi's shoulder and wacked her head. "Still doesn't mean you are slacking off. Now, tomorrow morning you will get to meet Professor Asami and Professor Goodwitch. They will assign you training regime and you will get to meet the other students."

Usagi rubbed her head and pouted. "So how did they choose the guardians?"

Luna shrugged. "I don't know."

Usagi opened her mouth to ask more questions but Luna put her paw over it. "No more questions. It's getting late. You should get some sleep. Be ready for tomorrow. Because come tomorrow, your life will never be the same again..."

* * *

The fire danced and flickered in the pit. Rei closed her eyes and started to chant. This time will work. She can feel it.

Normally she meditate about other things, but lately there was only one thing she wanted to find out. For weeks now, the same dream had plagued her sleep. A girl, around the same age as her, crying out in pain. She was wrapped in thick vines, bloodied from the battle. Her eyes pleaded as she stared into Rei's.

Then the vines broke her in half. Rei would always wake after that, panting and paralyzed in absolute terror...

Suddenly, she felt hot all over. Alarmed, she opened her eyes, just in time to see her own world fade away. Slowly, everything started to shimmer and sparkle. Rei felt weightless for a moment and then she was dropped to the ground below.

"Wh...where am I?" Rei stood up and rubbed her bruised elbows. The grass felt so real as she stepped on them and she could smell rain.

"Caw..." A crow landed on the tree next to her. Soon another joined it on the branch.

Rei turned away and started to walk. The crows flew and landed on the tree just ahead of her. Curious, Rei turned and walk another way. Sure enough, the crows followed.

"O...kay..." Curious, Rei decided to walk up to the tree they sat on. She looked up and reached out her hand. "Hey there, little fellas. Why are you following me? Are you trying to tell me something?"

"Caw..." They flew down and perched on Rei's shoulder. "Caw..." One of them pointed towards the north with its wing.

"Alright." Rei nodded and started to walk. "Guess you can't tell me what am I going to find at the end of this path?"

One of the crows crooked its head and stared back at Rei. Then it open its beaks and spoke. "Your Destiny."

* * *

Ami closed her laptop and put her face in her palms. Perhaps these kind of answers could not be found online. The voice was gone. Her head felt eerily silent.

The front door behind her clicked open and an older woman entered. "Ami, what are you doing still up? It's late."

"Hey mom." Ami quickly turned so that her wounded back was facing the other way. "I didn't know you would be home."

"I traded my shift with someone." Mrs. Mizuno slumped down on the couch and sighed. "It had been a difficult week at the ER. So many accidents."

"Would you...say...it's more than usual?" Ami blushed when her mom looked back puzzled.

Mrs. Mizuno knitted her brows together. "What makes you say that?"

Ami shook her head quickly. "Nothing. Sorry, weird question."

Her mom came over and wrapped her arms around Ami. "Get some rest. Don't worry about your entrance exam so much. I know you will do great. Anyway, I am heading to bed." She leaned down and kissed Ami on her forehead.

Ami forced a tight smile on her face. "Night mom."

She waited till she heard the click on her mom's bedroom door. Then she flipped open her laptop and started her search anew.

Ami gasped as she scrolled through the news. On top of the usual chaos, there was an alarming increase in deaths. Major accidents, natural disasters, increase in crimes in all cities, political conflicts...

What's happening to the world?

* * *

Rei climbed the last of the mountains and peaked down. Her mouth formed a silent "o" as she took in what she saw.

It was a giant clearing with trees grown in two spiraling circles. In the center of the circles, what looked like a energy portals shimmer and crackled with electricity. What was more odd was the weird looking tree in the middle of it all...

"That tree used to hold the greatest evil in the world. It was released but it was conquered by Avatar Korra. It will return soon...," The crow spoke softly.

"And I can stop it?" Rei widen her eyes. Something seemed familiar about that tree...

"You and four other chosen ones. One of them is the new avatar." The crow used one of its wings and touched Rei's forehead. "You have the power all along. You must unlock it."

An inexplicable warmth started to flow from the wing tip to Rei's skin. Rei closed her eyes as the heat washed over her body. For some reason, she felt calm. Her body felt like it was catching on fire but her heart beat slowed.

"I..." Rei opened her eyes and saw that she was wrapped in a firery cocoon.

"Go back and help protect the world. Your journey is starting..." The crow gave Rei a slight push and then she started to fall...

"Wait..." Rei's question echoed as she fell through an abyss...she started to panic and tried to reach out to grab something...anything...

_Thud_! Rei found herself face down on her temple floor. She looked up to see Grandpa standing over her, smiling...

"Grandpa...?" Rei got up and winced.

"You made contact with the spirit world, didn't you?" Grandpa grinned widely.

"I think...I did..." Rei stared at her own palms, as she started to feel the heat radiating.

"You are sooo my granddaughter." Grandpa patted Rei on the back. "I did it back when I was young. Your mom too. And now...you can too."

"So you knew? All along?" Rei wheeled her head to look at her elder.

"Well..." Grandpa waddled over and sad down in front of the fire. "I was forewarned. When the time comes, a fire guardian will be born, tasked with the responsibility of protecting the avatar."

Grandpa looked up and saw Rei staring at two small fireballs in her palm. He sighed and looked down. "It also means I must send you away. This means goodbye for us for a little while."

"Wait..what?" The fireballs puffed into smoke.

"The spirits told me to send you to Beacon Academy when your power is manifested." Grandpa stared into the fire. "There, you will learn to master your skills, so that you can fight alongside the avatar."

Rei turned and stared into the fire as well. "Something big is coming. I can feel it, Grandpa. If this is my destiny, then I must." She clenched her fists. "I will NOT let evil destroy this world."

Grandpa reached out and pulled Rei into an embrace. "I have faith in you."


	4. Air

It had been two days since Ami was attacked. Post two sleepless nights, Ami felt exhausted beyond words could describe.

Each time a siren sounded in the distance, Ami would look over her shoulders in fear. Had she been discovered? Where would she be taken? Perhaps one of those bender camps..They were just rumours, but at this point, Ami wasn't so sure anymore...

Ami leaned against the pole as she waited for the light to change. Suddenly, her skin started to tingle. Her body sensed the rain before the first drop hit the ground. Then, the sky poured and thunder clapped.

Amazed, Ami looked at her hands. She definitely sensed the water. A current of strength flown through her body, surging and awakening her every cell...

It was then when she heard the familiar roar. The roar of a beast.

Ami pulled down her hoodie and started to run towards the source, counter current streams of people escaping the scene.

The blue haired girl gasped when she saw the grimm, a bear-like creature with massive claws. It was advancing slowly, towards a fallen little girl.

Ami prepared herself to attack. "Okay, how did I do it last time?" Ami held up her palms and imagined shooting water out. A few agonizing seconds ticked by and nothing happened.

The beast roared. Alarmed, Ami looked up just in time to see the grimm charging towards its little victim.

"Hey!" A rock flew from the other side and hit the grimm's head. A tall brunette raised her fists in fighting stance. "How about you and I fight instead?"

The beast roared and changed directions. Ami watched in horror.

The tall brunette smirked and started to run towards the beast. She ducked its giant claws and jumped onto the beast's back. The grimm shook its giant body but the girl held on. She raised her fist and punched down. A sickening crack was heard. The monster screamed angrily.

The girl didn't stop. Her fist came down, again and again, until the grimm collapsed to the ground.

Ami quickly ran over to the little girl and helped her up. She then turned to the strong stranger.

"Are you okay?" The brunette approached Ami and the little girl.

"How...did you do that?" Ami looked up and then quickly averted her gaze. Her embarrassing blush was coming back.

"Lucky I guess. I really didn't think that far ahead. I just have to save that little girl, you know..." The stranger turned and extended her hand. "Name's Kino Makoto. What's yours? Pretty brave of you to stay behind and tried to help. I saw you coming towards the monster."

"Um...I didn't help much."

"You still haven't told me your name." Mako smiled. "Plus, you are so tiny. What were you planning to do?"

Ami felt slightly insulted by that offhand comment. "Well, first I would distract the grimm in some way, so it'll buy some time for the little girl to run."

"And then? It turns towards you and starts to run..."

'Then I would try to use my water bending and destroy the monster.' Ami said inside her head. Her shoulders sagged and she knew she couldn't say that. Plus, she was a water bender that couldn't bend water.

"Hey...hey..." Mako waved a hand in front of Ami's face. " Sorry, I was just teasing. I am sorry."

Ami shook her head quickly. "No, it's not you. Sorry, I have to go..." She turned and ran.

Mako felt confused as she watched the other girl ran away. There was an inexplicable sense of deja vu...and those sadness she saw in those eyes...Mako was definitely intrigued.

The trees rustled softly behind her as a breeze blew past. The beast started to stir again. It stood up with some difficulties, but its eyes beamed rage and determination. The grimm turned and face its attacker again.

Pumping her fists together, Mako prepared herself. Truth be told, she had never faced an opponent this size. She had hoped her way of punching through shit would work, but clearly not this time.

"Aye Yah..." Mako sent forth her war cry and sent out her right fist. The bear caught Mako's fist with its giant claws. Clenched in its death grip, the monster bear its teeth as it brought its victim closer...

She could feel her heart pumping fiercely. She darted her eyes around in panic, looking for a way out.

The monster held up Mako and dangled her in midair for a while, taunting...Then it flung her hard at the ground.

_Whoomp_. It knocked the air out of Mako's lungs. She shook her head, as she was starting to see stars. If she passed out now, she's done. Mustering all her strengths, she got back on her feet.

Unsteadily, she put up her fists and got ready to fight again. "Papa had always taught me that, if at first you failed, try again..." Mako wiped away some blood from the corner of her mouth and sneered.

So Mako did what she had always done. Fight and continued to fight, until her enemy was down! Years of living on the streets had taught her well. Perhaps not so well that she could handle a grimm but she would rather die than run like a coward...

Her body was battered and bruised after a few rounds. The grimm seemed to be in no hurry to end the fight. Each time Mako thought she would die, it would toss her aside and let her recover. She had become the monster's torture toy.

Would this count as crisis? Mako debated. Papa's dying words lingered in her ears, "Don't activate unless you have to. It's for your own safety." She could still see the tears running down her Mama's face as she put a hand on Mako's forehead to lock the power. A trick Avatar Korra taught to her people, so that they could use it to save themselves as the last resort.

Makoto braced for impact as the bear flung her up and threw her a hundred feet away.

"I am sorry, mama and papa. I have to." Mako muttered to herself, as she laid painfully still on the ground.

The bear advanced slowly. Its snout came down and sniffed Mako. The monster roared and placed its giant paw on Mako's chest, ready to crush the human once and for all.

"Mama, papa, help me please...wherever you are..." Mako squeezed her eyes shut. She focused her energy and let it spread throughout her body...until she felt the familiar warmth on her light chakras.

Suddenly, clouds rolled in once again and thunder sounded. A fierce wind started to whip through the trees. The grimm stopped and looked around.

"You feel it, don't you?" Mako opened her eyes. "It's my turn..." She grabbed the claws and snapped them off easily. The monster cried out in pain.

Makoto clenched her fist and punched with all her strength. A gust of air came forth, amplifying Mako's power. The grimm was air-born for a while, before gravity brought it back. Bones cracked as it landed.

The tall brunette waved her hands in a circular motion until she formed a cyclone. It started to pick up the benches, light poles and trees from its vicinity.

"And you will pay for all the pain you've cost." Mako yelled as she sent a spinning cyclone of metals into the beast's heart.

In an instant, the grimm burst into black ashes.

Mako looked up at the sky and let the rain washed away her blood. "Thank you, mama, papa..."

* * *

Note: Mako from Legend of Korra is not in this story.


	5. Earth

Luna floated down and landed on a soft patch of pink grass. It had been a while since she's come home and Luna felt a tug of homesickness in her heart.

"Artemis?" Luna called out to her friend, her partner in crime.

A white cat started to materialized in front of Luna, bearing the same crescent moon mark on its forehead. "How is the avatar?"

"Hello to you too." Luna snickered. "Don't you ever relax?"

Artemis shook its tiny head. "No time. How is the avatar?"

Luna flopped down on the soft grass and stretched. "I am absolutely exhausted. She just started her training on all four types of bending...and let me tell you I think we made a mistake."

Artemis sat down next to Luna. "What do you mean?"

"She is having a hard time learning. I thought it should come easily, with her being the reincarnated Korra and all..." Luna looked down and sighed. "The world is doomed if she is our last hope. How's your end of the mission?"

"All things considering, Aino Minako took it rather well. We have been keeping an eye out for the other three guardians." Artemis smirked. "I would say my end is going very well. I have one hell of a fighter. Bending came easy for her, as if she had been doing this her whole life."

Luna swatted Artemis playfully. "Hey, Usagi's failure is not my fault."

The white cat turned serious again. "Do you remember the night we died? I was just thinking that if Princess Yue* hadn't come down and bring us back to life, we would be those mindless grimm attacking people right now. We have a new purpose. We must help the avatar succeed, so that the world can be better again. The spirit world would flourish again.." Artemis patted Luna on the back.

Luna sighed and nodded.

Artemis suddenly perched his ears up. "Oh, gotta go, Minako found another nest of grimm. Wish me luck!" Without waiting for a goodbye, Artemis proofed into thin air.

Luna stared into the horizon. "We are so gonna need it.."

* * *

The ground rumbled and shook as Minako raised her hands. Two columns of earth rose up and sent two ursas flying.

"Ha, take that!" Minako waved her right hand and one of the columns broke into giant pieces of rock. She levitated all of them and then start shooting them out. One, two, three...she counted as the grimm dropped like flies.

"Watch out." Artemis arrived just in time to see a beowolf charging at Minako from behind.

"Thanks." Minako rose the earth behind her without turning...the wolf ran straight into it and knocked itself out.

The blonde then shoot out her chain and wrapped up all of the grimm in one swoop. She pulled and tightened it. The grimm struggled against the tight bond.

"Now, time for a selfie." Minako took out her scroll* and placed herself in front of the grimm pile, raising her hand in victory sign.

"Is now really a good time Minako?" Artemis slapped his paw against his forehead. "Plus, why would you document this?"

"Ugh, excuse me for wanting evidence that I am a badass. One day, when bending is no longer illegal, I will be famous...the one and only earth guardian that protected the avatar to the end...I will be surrounded by fans, by beautiful boys and girls...and..." Minako's eyes drifted skyward dreamily...

_ROAR_! One of the grimm managed to break a section of the chain.

"Okay, okay, time to kill them." Minako tossed the scroll to Artemis. She then turned and faced the beasts. She bent her knees into a horse stance and brought her hands up. Grunting with effort, she rose a giant rock, as big as a van and dropped it straight down. A few grimm were crushed and they disintegrated.

"Hey, where do you think you are going?" Minako yelled at some of the escaping beasts. She called back the chain to her hand and send it forward again. In the last minute before making contact, Minako shaped the end of the chain so that it was pointy and sharp.

"Annnnnd grimm skewer..." Minako yelled as the chain penetrated all five.

Artemis walked over and dropped the scroll next to Minako's feet. "Don't get too cocky. You are good, but one wrong move is all it takes."

Minako picked up the phone and scrolled through the pictures. "But has anyone taken a picture of a grimm? All these years and no pictures? No way of studying them? I bet the water bender would be happy I did this..."

"Mizuno Ami?"

"Yeah, didn't you say she's like a genius or something? Is that why she was chosen? Well, I am chosen..obviously..because of my beauty and leadership...and this is me being a leader. Taking proactive steps...and looking out for my team."

"Aye, aye, leader.." Artemis shook his head but couldn't help but smile a little. A month ago, Minako was just a normal teenage girl. Now, entrusted with the responsibility of protecting the world, Minako certainly rose to the challenge.

"So, what's next on the 'let's save the world' agenda?" Minako dust some earth of of her and tossed her beautiful hair back. "I feel so pumped..."

Artemis walked ahead of the girl without saying anything.

"Come on...is there another nest near by? Maybe I can take those out too." Minako jumped up and down in excitement.

"Minako, I hope you are taking this seriously. This is life and death." Artemis stopped abruptly and gave Minako a stern look.

Minako looked down and her shoulders sagged. "I know. Don't ever think I don't know. I mean last month, all I ever wanted was a hot boyfriend or girlfriend and maybe audition for the teen idol show...And now? I am running from the police while saving those haters' asses! So, tell me, Artemis...why did you rob me of my life and dream?"

Artemis stared with his mouth agape. His tail dropped and Artemis placed his soft paw on Minako's calf. "I am sorry. You were chosen. I am simply here to make sure you have guidance and that you don't get yourself killed."

"I know..." Minako bent down and swoop up the cat. "And I am thankful that you are here." Minako rubbed her cheek against the cat's soft fur.

Artemis resisted the urge to purr. So he cleared his throat and jumped out of Minako's embrace. "Well, I guess we can carry on our second part of the mission."

Minako clasped her hands together and squealed. "yay Mission! So what is it? What is it? What is it..."

"Well, the other three have been activated. I think it's time we go and recruit them." Artemis looked up and smiled. "You won't have to fight alone again..."

The blonde look up at the sky, her face was solemn again. "Okay...let's go get them."

* * *

*Princess Yue: the moon spirit (Avatar universe)

*Scroll: a communication device like a cellphone (RWBY universe)


	6. Beacon Academy Part I

**Day one**

Usagi walked down the long hallway towards Professor Asami's office. She saw some people staring at her, some whispering and pointing...

"Um...Luna..." Usagi whispered to the cat on her shoulder. "Is it just me, or am I not welcome here?"

"Well, you are the first non bender to become an avatar. Given what happened to us, and to have our first one in 100 years to be an outsider, it is hard for some people to accept." Luna sighed.

"I see..." Usagi down casted her eyes. "I am sorry..." It was terrible with what happened to the benders. Usagi could understand why they would be wary.

Luna patted Usagi gently on the head. "That was not your fault. But...if you failed the mission, it would be over for everyone, benders and nonbenders."

Usagi gulped loudly. She raised a shaky hand and knocked on the office door.

"Come in." A gentle voice replied.

Usagi took a deep breath and then entered. It was darker than usual in the room and Usagi went in uncertainly.

Asami sized up the blonde girl in front of her. So young, so innocent...

"Hello, I am Professor Asami. Why don't we sit down and I can answer any questions you might have." Asami gestured to a chair nearby. She took hers behind her desk.

"Hi..." The girl smiled. She sat down and folded her hands together on her lap. Asami could sense the hope behind those bright blue eyes...Korra's eyes were blue too...

"Well, I am still getting used to the idea that I am the avatar. I mean, I don't know how to fight. And..." Usagi trailed off.

"And?" Asami leaned forward.

"And I don't like to fight." Usagi replied softly.

"Ah.." Asami answered gently. "Well...sometimes one needs to fight in order to protect the loved ones. Sometimes you have to do what's necessary. As for your training, I have assigned my four top students to teach you bending, one for each element. You will meet up with them tomorrow and start your training. Any other questions?"

Usagi shook her head.

"Okay, Luna will show you to your dorm room. Tomorrow you will meet with Weiss Shnee and start your water bending training." Asami got up and extended her hand to Usagi. The blonde girl shook her hand. "Welcome to Beacon Academy, avatar Usagi."

* * *

**Day Two**

"HI, my name is Weiss Schnee. I will be your water bending teacher for the duration of your stay here. I am tasked to get you up to speed. Are we clear?"

A girl with gorgeous silver hair stood in front of Usagi. She had her arms crossed and her chin slightly tilted up. Usagi smiled and extended her hand. "I am Usagi, nice to meet you."

"I know who you are. Come. We will get started right away..." Weiss turned and walked down the hall. Usagi closed her dorm room and quickly followed her new teacher.

* * *

_The Other Day_

"Guess what guys..." Weiss crossed her arms and grinned. "I am going to be the avatar's water bending teacher. The selection commitee just posted the results."

She let out a manic laugh. "So much power...oh I am going to train her until she's as awesome as my hero." Weiss took out a photo of Korra from her wallet and gave it a kiss. "My favourite avatar of all times..."

Ruby clapped her hands together excitingly. "You got selected too? Me too!" Ruby sent out a blast of air and twirled herself in the air. "By the time I am done with her, she will be flying..."

"Heh, I got picked too." Yang flipped her long hair. "I'll make her combat ready." Yang then turned to Blake, who had been quiet throughout all this..."What about you? Did you get picked?"

Blake closed her book and put her face in her palms. "We've all been picked. It's a team thing, remember? Also, we are the backup guardians, in case anything ever happened to the other four."

Yang let out a long sigh and slumped her shoulders. "Party pooper..."

* * *

"So what do you know about water bending?" Weiss turned to her new student.

"Uh..." Usagi stammered as she tried to answer. Something about the element of change. Something about the moon. Gosh she read it on the brochure just the other day..."That water benders can bend water?..."

"Duh. That is the literal meaning." Weiss gestured for Usagi to stand back a bit. "Now watch."

Weiss waved her arms in circular motion and a stream of water floated up from the river nearby. "Now, I am controlling the water. What else is water?"

"Tea?" Usagi scratched her head.

Weiss shook her head. She refocused her eyes on the water and blown at it. It turned into a block of ice. The seasoned bender then threw the block of ice into the air and with a wave of a hand, it started to snow.

"Wow...that is amazing..." Usagi clapped her hands excitingly. "Talk about setting your own romantic scene. You are so good at this."

Weiss almost smiled but she quickly caught herself. "Now, why don't you try. Stand here and look at the water. See how it flows, how it moves...Now place your hand over the stream, and imagine pulling the water out of it, into your hand. Push and pull, push and pull..." Weiss demonstrated by pushing and pulling the waves with her hands.

"Okay..." Usagi had her hand over and she stared into the water, just as instructed. She started to move her arms in the pushing and pulling motion.

"Remember to breath...in and out..." Weiss tapped at Usagi's tummy.

It seemed like an eternity until Weiss spoke again. Usagi had been trying for the past five minutes but there was nothing. She tried putting her hand closer to the water. She tried scooping out the water first and then trying to hold it...

"Maybe we need another way to kick start the power." Weiss put her hand on her chin and squeezed her brows together. "Sometimes adrenaline helps."

"What?" Usagi looked over at her instructor.

"Wait right here..." Weiss tapped at her shoulder and then she left. Gracefully, she glided along the river and then disappeared around the bend, obscured by the trees of the forest.

Another ten minutes past and Usagi was starting to get bored. Where did Weiss go?

Suddenly, a roar came from the forest. It sounded like it was getting closer. Usagi squinted her eyes and looked down the river. Weiss was floating back with a smug grin on her face. With a slight twirl, she released the grim that was in her captive and rolled it onto the field, a couple hundred yards away from Usagi.

"Now, your life is in danger. Fight!" Weiss yelled at the terrified avatar, who was backing away from the grim slowly.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Usagi screamed and held out her palms. She squeezed her eyes shut and imagined water shooting out of her hands.

The grimm held up its paw in anticipation of the attack. And then non came. It blinked twice and then roared again. Confident its prey was powerless, the grimm smiled and bared its gnarly teeth.

"Ahhh.." Usagi tried again. Still, there was nothing. Not even a droplet of water. The grimm was starting to charge at the blonde now and Usagi darted a desperate look towards Weiss.

"Ah, for spirits' sake.." Weiss shoot out a stream of water and blasted the grimm off track. She created a slope of ice as she glided across it, before launching herself into the air. Gracefully, she flipped and landed on the back of the grim. Weiss raised her hand and a giant ice sword appeared. Without hesitation, she slammed the weapon into the monster's heart.

"I am sorry..." Usagi slumped her shoulders and looked down.

Weiss brushed the grimm dust off of herself and then sighed. "We have much work to do..."

**Day three**

"So, let's start small." Yang Xiao Long, a tall girl with gorgeous blonde hair beamed at Usagi. They stood in the middle of the field, as the sun was just rising. Usagi stifled a yawn and tried to focus on her instructor of the day.

"Normally, one would need years to perfect bending, never mind you have to perfect four. Still, no pressure." Yang put a hand on Usagi's shoulder. "Don't worry, I will get you ready."

Usagi nodded solemnly. The failure from yesterday was still fresh in her mind.

"Okay, took me a while to get one of these...but tah dah ..." yang fished out a small lighter from her pocket. She flicked it and a small flame appeared. Smoothly, Yang waved her hand over the flame and held the tiny fireball in her hand.

"So, what do I have to do?" Truth be told, out of all the bending she's suppose to learn, fire seemed the scariest.

"Um..." Yang scratched her head. "Well for me, I control the fire using my emotion. The first time I fire bend, I felt rage inside of me. It fuelled the fire from within and then I just shoot it out at my enemy. Hard to explain...but you try..."

"Okay." Usagi rubbed her hands together and thought about being angry. She placed her hand over the tiny flame like Yang and imagined pulling the flame into her hand. A few seconds passed and nothing happened.

"How about extinguishing the fire using your mind only? That might be a better starting point." Yang smiled encouragingly. "You can do this."

Usagi nodded again. She placed her hand over the flame and imagined blowing the fire out. Whoosh. A blast of air came out of her palm and knocked the lighter out of Yangs hand.

"Fire bending, not air bending." Yang grinned widely. "Although that was some nice air bending. Ruby will have an easy time teaching you."

Usagi deflated like a balloon and sank to the ground. "Maybe I can only air bend. Maybe I will be the worst avatar ever..."

Yang pocketed the lighter and sat down next to Usagi. "Maybe you are not angry enough. Ah..." yang jumped back up. She pulled out a piece of paper and started to draw on it. Then she went over to the nearby tree and pinned the paper on the trunk.

"Now imagine that grimm killed your entire family. It showed no mercy and shredded your parents into pieces. Now feel the rage inside. How unfair it was, to lose your family like this..." Yang pulled Usagi to her feet and turned her till she's facing the paper monster.

Usagi clenched her fists and closed her eyes. If her family was dead...she would never get to see them again. She would never get to show them how successful she's become, or how she saved the world. However, instead of rage, a different emotion took over. Tears rolled down her cheek as she realized that this would be the fate for everyone if she couldn't protect the world.

"I can't...I just feel sad." Usagi hide her face in her palms. Yang came over and put an arm around Usagi.

"You are the kindest person I've ever seen. I am sorry." Yang continued to console the distraught avatar.

"What if I failed? What will happen to the world?" Usagi looked up at Yang.

"Then, I need you to tell me the last time you felt anger. The first step is always the hardest, We just need to unlock your potential. So, think. Even Buddha can get angry in the right circumstances."

Usagi wiped her tears and furrowed her brows. She didn't like to be angry at people. When was the last time she was really mad?

"Oh, oh, last time my little brother finished all of my snacks without telling me. I felt mad. Would that work?" Usagi felt silly saying it out loud, but it was all she could think of right now.

Yang slapped her own forehead. "Duh, of course. Okay, new idea. Be right back."

Yang used her fire rockets and propelled herself into the sky.

"Where are you going?" Usagi looked up and saw the firebender flying through the sky, her own hands as rockets...

A few minutes later, Yang landed with a huge sack. She emptied the contents on the ground and then spread them out.

"Oh, finally, I am starving." Usagi could feel her tummy rumble as she stared at the food Yang was placing on the ground. Just as she was about to reach for the apple, Yang shot out a small fireball and incinerated the fruit.

Usagi looked up in shock, tears in her eyes. "I am soooooo hungry."

Yang grinned and winked. "Then stop me, before I burned all the food. Oh look, sandwich...gone! Oh look, a chocolate cake...gone!"

"Stop! Stop!" Usagi punched her right fist out, hoping there would be fire at the end of it.

"Not mad enough." Yang increased the speed of her attack in the food. "Come on, this is all the food I stole from the cafeteria. There would be no more if I burn it all..."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Usagi screamed as she punched out both her palms. Amazingly, a small flame flickered from her hand, but it sizzled out before it can do any damage.

Yang stopped and smiled. "Good job." She tossed a grape at Usagi. The blonde eagerly caught it and popped it in her mouth.

"Why do I feel like you are training a dog?" Usagi muttered as she swallowed.

"Come on, try again...I think I should burn the oranges next." Yang sent out another fireball.

Usagi sighed and slumped her shoulders. At this rate, the world would die of hunger before she could fire bend.


	7. Beacon Academy Part II

**Day Four**

Usagi looked out the window and stared at the sun rising. She couldn't sleep at all last night and now she would have to get up. Sighing in defeat, Usagi flipped the blanket over and jumped out of bed.

"Okay, Usagi. You can do this." Usagi said to her own reflection. Standing in front of the mirror, she placed her hands on her hips and puffed out her chest. "Yeah, I am the avatar. I have to protect everyone."

Suddenly, a rapid knock on her door caused Usagi to jump. As Usagi made her way to the door, the knocking became more persistent. Friendly, but persistent.

She swung open the door and came face to face with a girl in a red hood. Her intense silver stare seemed to be looking straight into Usagi's soul.

"Hi. You must be Usagi, our new avatar. My name is Ruby Rose." The girl extended her hand and flashed a big smile.

"Hi..." Usagi took her hand. "Um...aren't we suppose to meet up at 8? It's only 6."

"Yeah...normally I would still be in bed, snuggling with Zwei. Then Weiss would be there to yell at me and then I would crawl deeper into my blanket tunnel. Then Yang would probably have to drag me out of bed...and then Blake would just judge me silently from across the room...But anyhoo...I am so excited today I just can't wait to meet you. Oh boy, are you excited?" Ruby wandered into the room and looked around.

"Yeah..." Usagi said uncertainty. "I am just gonna get changed and meet you outside?"

"Alright..." Before Usagi could reply, Ruby Rose was already speeding out of the room riding on top of a ball of spinning air.

Half an hour later, Usagi was munching on a bun as she walked out to the field. Luna trailed behind closely.

"So today is the day I hope." Luna glanced sideways at the avatar.

"Well, perhaps today is the day I can finally do some bending right." Usagi sighed and took a bigger bite of the bun.

"All I can say is, your performance in the last two days was...well...terrible." Luna continued her lecture, unaware of the downcast face Usagi had on.

Usagi took a deep breath and tried to hold back her tear. She would not be called a cry baby anymore. Determined, she shoved the rest of the bun into her mouth and marched up to her new instructor. "Alright, let's do this..." Usagi said as bun crumbs spew out of her mouth.

* * *

"Air bending is easy. Now standing in front of you is a great training tool called the Spinning Gate." Ruby pushed out a stream of air and the gates started to spin. "Your first lesson is to move through these gates without touching them. Allow me to demonstrate." Ruby took a brief bow and then entered gracefully.

Usagi watched with her mouth agape. Ruby moved like a leaf, shuffling her feet lightly and danced in circular motions. The gates spun but they never touched the little red hood.

"Tada..." Ruby shouted from the other side. She sent through another stream of air and let the gates spin again. "Now your turn."

"Um...okay..." Usagi took one tentative step and was promptly knocked off by the first gate. _Oof_. She landed on her back.

"You have to find the path of least resistance. If you find yourself meeting resistance, then you need to change your direction quickly. Just imagine yourself as a leaf and you are dancing through the wind." Ruby yelled from the other side. "Now get up and try again..."

Usagi rubbed her sore bottom and stared at the gate with trepidation. For the past two days, she had failed miserably. She needed to show the world, to show herself that she can protect the world...

Usagi took a deep breath and stepped on to the marble beneath the gates. She swiftly shifted to the right as the left door swung over. Usagi turned her body, avoiding another door to her right. "Be the leaf." Ruby yelled from the other side. The blonde girl continued to shuffle her feet and moved herself in a circular motion...until there were two gates left.

"Yes, almost there..." Ruby was jumping up and down in excitement.

With incredible lightness and a new found confidence, Usagi moved her body gracefully through the narrow opening of the two gates and came out the other side. Ruby ran up, wrapped her arms around the avatar and squealed.

"I..." Usagi looked back at the spinning gate. "I can't believe I did it..."

After hours of practice, Ruby finally called for a break. Usagi sank herself down to the soft grass and sighed in exhaustion.

"So, Ruby, how did you get so good? That air trick you did was very impressive." Usagi smiled at her new friend.

A mischievous smile appeared on Ruby's face. "Do you want to see something even more amazing? I've been eating beans non stop in preparation for this trick..."

"Airbenders need to eat beans? I hate beans." Usagi widened her eyes.

Ruby shook her head. "Nope, just for this special trick...now let's see if we can find Yang...I need to get back at her for this prank she pulled last week. Come..." The little red hood jumped up and air scooter down the hill. "Come on..."

Usagi jumped up and ran after the incredibly fast girl.

Up ahead, she could see Yang practicing her fire bending on the other side of the hill. Ruby was hiding behind a bush and giggling non stop.

"Okay...so allow me to demonstrate...fart bending." Ruby squeezed her eyes shut and let it rip. Usagi quickly covered her nose and mouth as Ruby let out a very loud fart. Ruby then waved her hand and bend the fart into a tiny cloudy ball...

"Um...what are you going to do with that?" Usagi raised an eyebrow and stared at the stinky air ball suspiciously...

Ruby giggled as she threw the ball over the hill and she shot it straight at Yang. Unfortunately, at the same time, Yang decided to resume her practice.

The ball of methane and sulfur collided with the fire and it exploded into a massive fireball, missing Yang's pretty hair by a few inches. Usagi covered her mouth in shock while Ruby continued to laugh.

"Now we are even, Yang Xiao Long." Ruby yelled towards her victim.

"Oh, it's on. It's sooo on, sis. You better watch your back!" The fire girl hollered back.

"Come..." Ruby grabbed hold of Usagi's hand and brought her on on top of her air scooter. "Let's go eat lunch..."

* * *

**Day Five**

When Usagi first laid eyes on Blake Belladonna, she was shocked.

Blake's cat ears twitched back in alarm and she narrowed her eyes as Usagi continued to stare. "What?" She said coldly.

"Oh, I am so sorry for staring. It's nice to meet you." Usagi smiled warmly and extended her hand. "I am sorry for being rude."

Blake relaxed a little bit as she shook the avatars hands. "I am probably your first faunus? We don't leave the school compound or our island that much."

"Yeah." Usagi's eyes were downcast. "I am sorry the government denied your existence. Just before I left, a few scientists actually got thrown in jail for publishing proof that faunas shared 99.8 percent of humans DNA and should be treated with equal rights. They were charged with spreading propaganda."

"Well, a century ago it was the benders that were the "enemy". Now we are the new group to be hated and feared." Blake's shoulders were tense and her fists clenched. "Nonetheless, all hope is not lost, now that you are here."

Usagi blushed and looked down shamefully. "I am not sure I can be the beacon of hope. I failed water bending, I failed fire bending, I did okay with air bending...and I have a feeling I will fail earth bending as well."

"We will see. Well, let us start the day at the library. There are lessons you need to learn before you can start earth bending." Blake walked briskly down the hallway and Usagi followed.

Moments later, Usagi found herself standing in the middle of a giant library. She was surrounded by tall shelves, filled with ancient scrolls and modern textbooks. A huge sign on the wall warned people not to fire bend or water bend in the library.

Blake gestured to Usagi to sit down at one of the tables. Gently, she placed an old book in front of Usagi. "Here is a record of all the avatars that existed. Have a look first. I will be right back with more books."

Usagi thumbed through the thick text. She stopped when the page flipped to Avatar Korra's bio.

"Avatar Korra opened three portals in total, linking both worlds together permanently. It allowed spirits to roam free and it allowed a new race to evolve. Tourism in the spirit world had boomed after. Pregnant women that had gone into the spirit world were reported giving birth to babies with certain mutations..."

Usagi flipped to another section in the book.

"Biological weapon deployed by non-benders have wiped out almost all of the benders. Avatar Korra fought bravely in the last battle and she managed to save 2000 benders from doom. She, along with her nonbender companion Asami retreated to Beacon academy..."

"Avatar Korra died before bringing balance to the world. Professor Asami will keep on with the mission, of providing a safe haven for the remaining benders..."

Usagi closed the book and sighed. She felt guilty that for all these years, while she was safely enjoying her life, these people were fighting for survival, for equality... Now as the avatar, she must change that.

"Life is cruel, isn't it?" Blake set down a huge stack of books, then flipped open the top book and showed a gruesome image to Usagi. The picture showed a deep pit piled high with bodies. There were people in hazmat suits spraying chemical over the dead. "Do you know why I am showing you this?"

"I think I know. People that ignore history are doomed to repeat it, right?" Usagi slouched and sighed. "I just don't know how I can help, or how fighting can help..."

Blake softened and smiled. "You know, I was afraid you wouldn't understand, but I think I worried too much. Yes I was afraid that bestowing unlimited power on a non bender would spell the end for our specie, so I thought I should show you the consequences of having too much power. Those scientists that developed the virus to target benders? They had the power and they abused it."

"I..." Usagi blushed and hesitated. She decided to stand up instead and took a deep bow. "I want to apologize on behalf of my people. For our ignorance. The government was evil, sure, but we could have helped. For that, I am so sorry."

Blake's face dissolved into a genuine smile. She got up and placed a hand gently on the avatar's shoulder. "Now you can. Once we stopped the grimm and whoever was controlling them, we can then move on to rebuilding the world. You, Tsukino Usagi, is compassionate and kind. You are what the world needs right now."

Usagi looked up and smiled. "So it's okay I sucked at bending?"

Blake chuckled and shook her head. "I am still going to try to teach you. Now' let's get down to the principal of earth bending." The faunus pulled out a thick textbook. Usagi's eyes were not paying attention though. Her eyes had strayed to the very last book of the pile. "The complete history of Princess Yue."

"Wait!" She pulled it out and chuckled. "Blake, are you telling me Princess Yue, the moon spirit, is real?" She flipped to the first page.

"Yeah, before she sacrificed herself to save the moon, she was human. Now, only the most spiritual can see her. Why?"

Usagi paused, then her eyes widen in realization. "Sooo my dad was telling the truth the whole time. He said, when I was born, I didn't make a sound. Not a peep. His ancestors were from the water tribe and they used to pray to Princess Yue. So he did. He asked Princess Yue to give me life and then _bam_, I was screaming at the top of my lungs."

Suddenly, Luna materialized and she hoped onto the table. "You mean, you've been blessed by the moon spirit as well?"

"Ah, I don't know. My dad likes to exaggerate a lot. So are you telling me a moon spirit gave me life, and then a light spirit lived inside of me?" She looked between Luna and Blake, completely confused. "I am no one special. Why was I chosen?"

"Why was Aang chosen? Why was Korra chosen?" Blake shrugged. "Questions that cannot be answered. You may think you are not special, but the universe clearly disagreed. So, why don't we focus on the training and worry about the why later?" The faunus tapped the thick textbook again.

"Right!" Usagi sat up straighter, determined.


	8. Players and Pieces

Rei wiped the sweat off of her forehead and heaved her heavy luggage back on her back. She still have a long uphill track to go before reaching the main entrance of the school.

Who knew there's this little island adjacent to Republic city, with such serene landscapes. She could sense a lot of spiritual energy as well. So far, all friendly. Rei looked around and smiled.

"Sorry to track through here, my dear friends. Cheaper than taking the airship." Rei talked as if the spirits were there. "I bet you guys have met the avatar already. I wonder what she's like."

A branch snapped behind her and Rei whirled around, alarmed. There was no one there. Rei furrowed her brows and scanned her surroundings. The friendly feeling was gone, replaced by coldness and dread.

Then suddenly, she felt a presence behind her. Before she could react, something hard came crushing down on her head. Everything started to spin as Rei fell.

A lady with long, dark brunette hair knelt in front of her and smirked. "Hello, fire guardian."

Rei raised her hand weakly, hoping to attack back. The lady smiled triumphantly, "night night Rei..."

* * *

"Wider stance. You want to be firm on the ground." Blake tapped on Usagi's legs. Usagi shuffled her feet until Blake nodded with approval.

"Okay, now let's see if you can do this." Blake brought down one foot and stomped on the solid ground. A rock flew up and in one smooth movement, Blake punched out and the rock was sent hurling to the distance.

Usagi followed suit but nothing happened, other than a weird tingly feeling for stomping her foot.

Blake rubbed her chin and frowned. "Hmmm, okay. At least your form is correct. Let's try again..."

Usagi nodded and returned to her stance. Before she could try again, Yang flew down from the sky and landed right in front of the avatar.

"Hey, guess what? One of your guardians just arrived. Professor Asami wants you in her office."

* * *

Cinder trailed her hand on the shelf, and chuckled at how meticulous the office looked. She could hear the door turn and she quickly slipped into character.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Professor Asami walked over and extended her hand. "You must be Rei Hino."

Cinder shook her hand and smiled innocently. "Nice to meet you. Your school is beautiful."

"Thanks." Asami sat down in her chair. "You had a long trip coming here. I am sure you are exhausted. However, I would like you to meet the avartar. You guys should get to know each other."

Right on cue, a timid knock was heard on the door. A young girl with long blonde hair walked in. Cinder frowned at her weird hairstyle. What's with the odango-like hair? She quickly hid her expression and smiled at the girl.

"Hi, my name is Rei Hino." Cinder stood up and put her hands behind her back. She bowed her head slightly. A guardian should be somewhat submissive right?

"I am so glad you are here." Usagi went right up and wrapped her arms around "Rei".

Cinder distanced herself from the overly enthusiastic girl and chuckled uncomfortably. She hated hugs. "Nice to meet you."

"So you are new to fire bending too right? We should practice together." Usagi looked back and forth between Asami and Cinder.

Cinder resisted the urge to smirk. In her mind she imagined "accidentally" roasting the avatar. Instead, she pulled her mouth into her practiced smile. "That sounds wonderful. I have much to learn from you, Avatar."

"Call me Usagi." The girl waved her hand nonchalantly.

"Anyway," Asami cleared her throat. "Usagi will show you to your dorm room. The five of you will be sharing that room, but the other three haven't arrive yet."

"Come..." Usagi tugged at Cinder's hand. "We are so going to be best friends..."

Cinder groaned internally. How much trouble would she get if she just kill the avatar now?

* * *

That night, Beacon Academy was having a celebration of some sort. Cinder stifled a yawn as she followed Usagi around. One thing for sure, the avatar could eat a lot.

The training field was transformed into a huge stage with various food stands. Usagi, and another girl named Ruby had pretty much sampled all of the food.

"Try this..." Usagi shoved a squid skewer right in front of her face.

"Um..." Cinder looked at the creature suspiciously. Its bulging eyes seemed to be staring at her.

Luckily, Ruby dragged Usagi away for more food adventure. Cinder threw the skewer away while she sighed in relief. Finally, some peace and quiet.

Just then, her scroll beeped. Cinder took it out and glanced at it. "Firebird awake. Fed and tortured. :). "

Cinder shook her head. At least someone was having fun. Salem did say to keep all five of them alive, so best to remind Mercury* that. Cinder took out the scroll and typed her brief message. "Don't have too much fun. Firebird can't sing if it's dead."

"Hey Rei." A loud cheery voice came from behind and Cinder almost dropped her scroll. She recovered quickly and turned to face another blonde girl.

"Names Yang." The strong girl flipped her hair and winked. "So I heard you are the fire bender. Heh, maybe we can duel sometime."

Cinder raised a single eyebrow. She could crush these little girls like bugs. She could burn these people just by looking at them...Cinder groaned and realized she had to pretend to be weaker.

"I am still new at this. Just got the power and all..." Cinder looked down, hoping that would show humility. She read about it somewhere...

A strong hand slapped on her back. Turning around, she could see the annoying sunny smile plaster across Yang's face. "Rei Hino, you are going to be the one of the greatest fire benders. Just believe in yourself."

Cinder nodded and then command her face to pull into a believable friendly smile. "Shoot, I lost sight of Usagi. I need to go find her."

"Don't worry, I know you are suppose to be the guardian, protector of the avatar, but she's safe here." Yang chuckled when she saw Cinder frowned. "Okay, we can go look for her together if you are that worried."

Cinder could feel her patience running thin. What's with this girl? Ms Sunshine is even more annoying than Usagi. Her palms tingled as she felt heat radiating from her heart. Cinder took a deep breath and snuffed out the flame in her palms. Except the telltale smoke was harder to conceal...

"Whoa...you are smoking. I guess you don't have your bending under control? Don't worry, you'll learn to control your emotions so that you can control that fire." Ms. Sunshine winked at Cinder.

The impostor nodded as if she just received the most wise lesson from the greatest fire bender. She just had to be patient. Soon, she will get what she wants. Soon, she will be the one to bring balance to the world.

Off to the side, Cinder could see two cat spirits following her around. It was strange to see the spirits bear the mark of the moon. She smirked as she turned to walk down a path leading to the forest. As predicted, the cats followed.

When she reached a secluded spot, she turned and face the cats. "Spirits, why are you following me?"

"We can't sense Raava's energy inside you. Who are you?" The white cat advanced with its claws raised. The black cat followed.

Cinder chuckled as she threw something forward. The cats yelped when the grimm bugs land on their faces. Their bodies shimmered, turning from solid to translucent. "What is this?"

"You are banished from the physical world. You can't help the girls anymore." Cinder retreated her weapons and watched in satisfaction, as the cats disappeared. "The power will be mine!"

* * *

*Mercury Black: character from RWBY. Not to be confused with Ami Mizuno.

A.N.

Finally getting to the story part of the story. Get ready for a crazy ride!

Please read and review. Thanks.

~tiffanywillow~


	9. Goodbyes

"Please, Minako. I beg you." Mom held tight to Minako's hands, desperately trying to save her own daughter.

Minako clenched her fists and closed her eyes. "I. Have. To. Do. This."

"Your dad and I are not benders. Maybe if you stop, then your bending will go away and you will be fine again." Mom pulled Minako into her embrace. "You can be normal again. You don't have to go off somewhere and protect the avatar. Think about your future."

Minako opened her eyes and met her mom's teary gaze. "I am. Not just my future, but everyone's future." Minako pulled away from her mom. "Please mom. I am one of the chosen ones."

Mom shook her head. "Minako, you are just confused now. Look, maybe the government can protect the avatar, and fight those grimm. Please..."

Minako turned towards the door. "I am going. Say bye to dad and tell him I'm sorry. I am sorry, mom. I hope...one day...I will make you guys proud." She straightened her back and walked out the door.

"Minako..." Her mom wailed behind her.

Minako hurried her steps. She cursed Artemis for not being here, but she guess it's time she carry on the journey without a spiritual guide.

* * *

Ami licked the envelope and sealed it close. "To Mom." It said on the cover. Ami leaned it against the picture frame on the bedside table.

Mom was sleeping soundly. Ami stood and watched her for a while, as she lamented about the hell she would put her mom through. Come morning, she would've changed her mom's world forever.

Would mom be okay on her own? Without Ami, she would be completely alone.

"I'm sorry, mom. I have to try. This is my destiny." She leaned down and gently kissed her mother's forehead.

* * *

Mako glanced at her now-empty room and said a silent goodbye. All her belongings had been packed into a bag and she's ready to go.

She put on the necklace her dad made her, a pendant with the Earth symbol. Her father, a true master of earth bending, had made this out of an astroid. When he married mom, he bent the air symbol to the back.

Mako placed her hand over the rock and felt a wave of grief and rage. They were taken from her when she was so young. They were murdered simply because they were benders.

"You are one of the chosen ones." A girl named Minako had come to see her the other day. "I am sure you have sensed it by now? The avatar has awakened. So have we. Now we must gather and help restore balance to this world."

The air bender pumped her fists together. "Sounds good. Where to?"

"Beacon Academy." Minako handed a ticket to Mako. "See you in a few days."

Mako flipped the light off and closed the door. She locked it and then placed the key in the adjacent mailbox. She had already told the landlord about her leaving. There's nothing here for her to stay. It's time to fulfill her destiny.

Night fell silently in the city and Beacon Academy was quiet again. People retired to their beds, eager for a long night's sleep.

* * *

Cinder changed into her pajamas and slipped into her bed. Opposite to her side, Usagi was just finished with brushing her ridiculously long blonde hair.

Seeing Cinder staring, Usagi smiled warmly. "Rei...I am so excited about tomorrow. Are you excited?"

"Well, this room is gonna get crowded for sure." Cinder laid back and put her arms under her head. "But yeah...I can't wait to meet the rest of the guardians."

"I hope we get along." Usagi slipped under her covers and turned to face Cinder. "Good night, Rei."

"Night, night Avatar." Cinder reached up and flipped the lights off. In the dark, she smirked as she closed her eyes. Almost time to carry out her plans...


	10. Guardians

Rei slowly opened her eyes and groaned in pain. Her hands were still chained to the walls and she could no longer feel them.

She couldn't open her right eye fully, probably too swollen from the punch yesterday. Rei tried to move her head and shoulders, trying to get some circulation back to her numb body.

The door opened and her captor walked in with a tray. "Morning." He said with a smirk.

Rei glared at him with 1.5 eyes. "Why don't you just kill me already? Like you said, you didn't need anything from me, so why am I still here?"

"Shhh...have some breakfast first." The man held up a cup with a straw.

Rei took one sip and promptly spewed out the foul liquid. The man laughed out loud at his own prank. "What? You don't like my special bacon, eggs, strawberry coffee shake? Awww you are hurting my feelings."

Rei spat at the floor. "Fuck you!"

He smirked and placed the cup back on the tray. "Suite yourself." Mercury sat down on a nearby chair and propped his foot up. He took out his scroll and started to play a game.

"What the hell do you want?" Rei glared at her captor. "That woman that knocked me out, who was she? How did she know my name?"

"Shh..." Mercury placed a finger on his lips. "You'll see. Wait, maybe you'll be dead before the end, but who knows?" He let out a chuckle. "Now shut up and let me get back to my game. I'm almost at the top."

* * *

Mako kicked the little pebble and softly whistle to herself. The airship should be arriving soon, but the station was still empty. Where was Minako?

Bored, she flipped through the Beacon Academy brochure Minako had given her. The school looked impressive, given that it was secretly protecting and training the next generation of benders.

"Admission based on passing the qualifying tests, only exceptional students will be accepted." The mission statement boldly stated. Mako chuckled and wondered what kind of tests did they set up.

Hearing footsteps behind her, Makoto turned around. "About time...Min.." she stopped short when she saw who it was.

The blue haired girl looked just as surprised. Her hand clutched in front of her chest and her mouth formed a small "o". She gave Mako a small smile and then extended her hand. "My name is Mizuno Ami. I am the...um...water bender."

Mako clasped her hands around Ami's. "Kino Makoto. Nice to meet you, properly."

"Are you the Earth bender?"

The taller girl smiled. "Nope. Despite my size, I am actually air. "

Ami blushed profusely and looked down. "I am so sorry. I just assumed...well...I don't know what I was thinking."

Makoto laughed and waved nonchalantly. "Trust me, I wished I took after my mother more. She was as light as a feather and twice as fast. Instead, I looked like my father, who was a earth bender. Can't blame you for guessing wrong, right?"

"Looks like you guys have made the introduction. Saved me the trouble." A bubbly voice said behind the two of them. Minako set down three heavy luggages and then smiled at the smaller girl. "Nice to meet you face to face, Ami."

"Same here." Ami quickly shocked the blonde's hand.

"And looks like I am just on time." Minako chuckled as she looked toward the sky. The airship was just arriving. She turned and looked at her new teammates, her face serious. "This is it. No turning back now."

Ami picked up her small bag and walked towards the ramp. "There is no going back. The world needs us."

Makoto followed behind. She turned and saw Minako's hesitation. "What's wrong?"

Minako offered a small smile and shook her head. "Nothing. Let's go."

* * *

Back at the airship station, a young woman with green hair emerged from the shadow. She took out her scroll and sent a message.

"Airship on route. Guardians on board."

_Ding_. A replied message showed up. "Proceed."

Emerald typed back, "Consider it done." She boarded another airship herself and took off after the guardians.


	11. Inflight Fight

Ami leaned against the handrail and stared at the vast ocean beneath her. The sun was starting to rise, tinting the entire sky in a gorgeous glow. She glanced down at her watch, and lamented that her mother would soon wake up. What would be her reaction when she saw the letter?

"Hey...are you okay?" Minako strolled over and joined Ami.

Ami nodded without saying anything. Truth was, she didn't know the answer to that question.

"I know what you are thinking." Minako sighed and leaned against the handrail. "I can't promise everything will be okay, because clearly it's not. That's why we are "activated"." Minako raised her hands to make the air quote. "However, if we all stick together and combine our forces, I am sure we can weather just about anything."

Ami pulled her lips into a forced smile. "Yeah..."

"How much longer?" Mako came out and joined them on the roof of the airship.

"mm..." Minako squinted her eyes and looked to the horizon. "I think I can see the island. It's over there. Maybe another 20 minutes?"

"So does anyone know anything about the other guardian? Or the avatar?" Makoto looked towards Minako.

The blonde shrugged. "Not much. Artemis mentioned that the avatar is unlike any other that existed before. Whatever that means...As for the firebender, her name is Rei Hino. That's all we know about her."

Suddenly, a shadow was casted over the airship. All three looked up and gasped. Another airship had appeared out of nowhere and it was flying dangerously close to them. Minako had her chain ready as she studied the newcomer.

"Guys, I don't think they are friendly." Ami pointed at the end of the other airship. The hull was opening...She stared in horror as grimm started to rain down on them...

"SHIT." Makoto grabbed Ami and leapt away, just as a wolf-like grimm landed on where Ami was previously standing. Minako wasted no time and was already slaying using her metal chain.

"Mako, I can't water bend at will." Panic rose in Ami's voice.

"Stay behind me." Makoto shoved the smaller girl behind her back while she took her stance. A few gust of winds and she managed to knock a few monsters overboard.

Ami turned and looked up. She could see a girl with green hair holding up a scroll, filming them. The girl sneered and waved at Ami.

"There's someone filming us from the other airship." Ami shouted over the battle sounds.

"What?" Makoto looked up. "Is this the test from the academy?" A grimm leapt up and slashed at Mako while she was distracted. The tall brunette yelped in pain before punching the grimm overboard. "Or maybe not..."

Minako cleared the remaining grimm off of the roof before looking up at the other airship. "Hmm...let's see what I can do about that..." She dropped into a horse stance and reached out with her hands. The metal in the other airship started to groan and bend...

Before Minako could finish however, the enemy struck first. The girl with the green hair chuckled as she pressed a button on a device she was holding. A loud explosion was heard in the lower deck and then the engine sputtered.

"Oh no." Ami looked at the fast approaching ocean as their airship started to spiral down.

"Okay...landing strategies. We all have one, right?" Minako bent out the metal handrail and started to shape them into a makeshift glider.

"um..." Ami looked down at the water. If only she's a water bending master, then she could bend a column of water to soften their landing.

Makoto picked up Ami like she weight nothing. "Hang on." Before Ami could react, Mako leapt off the airship and Ami couldn't help but yelped a little. Amazingly, Mako was shooting air out of her feet and they were flying/falling.

They landed hard on a nearby beach, Makoto and Ami ended up tumbling from the force. Minako's glider did not work as well as she thought either. She landed with a thud a few feet away.

"Everyone alive?" Minako tossed the metal garbage aside. "Is that it? Is that the best welcome they can muster?"

The sky was calm again. The enemy airship was nowhere in sight.

Ami coughed and stood up. She extended her hand and helped Mako stand up as well. Quickly, she glanced around at her surrounding. "There. The school is that way. I guess we will have to walk the rest of the way..."

Mako took a step and then winced. She looked down and saw the gash on her abdomens was gashing blood. Ami looked down at the wound and burrowed her brows. "Let me take a look at that."

Mako was led to a nearby boulder and then sat down. "I am fine. Really." She blushed when Ami bend down closer. The smaller girl was so close that Mako could smell her perfume.

Minako started to pace on the beach. "We are too exposed here. If the enemy comes back to finish their job, we are sitting cats."

"Turtle ducks." Ami said while she rummage through her pockets, looking for anything that could constitute as a sewing kit.

"What?" Minako whirled her head around.

"Nevermind." Ami paused what she was doing. She needed to think. Minako could probably bend a metal thin enough to be used as a thread, but if one of the arteries was pierced, Ami needed to repair that. Makoto could bleed out in minutes ad she's starting to look real pale.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to Ami. It might not work, but she had to try.

"Okay, stay still." Ami placed both of her hands over the wound and closed her eyes. Blood is water. She thought. Ami started to imagine the circulatory system in the human body and how the blood would flow. Amazingly, her hands started to tingle and she could feel the flow in Mako's body. Following the flow, Ami could tell that the gash missed all major arteries.

"Ah.." Mako yelped in pain as Ami started to force the blood to flow back.

"Minako, I need a very very thin metal. As thin as you can bend it. Imagine a thread. Also, bend me a needle." Ami barked out her order.

"On it." Minako ran towards the discarded metal from earlier. Moments later, the metal bender came back, beaming as she handed the needle/threat to Ami.

Ami fished out a small bottle of liquor in her pocket and then splashed some onto Mako's wound and her new surgical kit. Makoto raised an eyebrow at Ami and the smaller girl blushed. "OH my, you are not the goody goody girl..."

"Okay, this is going to hurt." Ami paused, holding her thread in midair. "Ready? Don't move okay?"

"Oh, I can help with that." Minako grinned and stomp her foot. A column of earth rose up and trapped Mako's entire body, except the abdomen area. Mako looked over with disbelief. "I can totally not move by my own will. OTT much?"

"Oh yeah? What if you pass out and falls? This way, you are completely immobilized." Minako crossed her arms.

"All done." Ami stood back up and wiped her hands on her shirt. Mako looked down in amazement. "I didn't even feel that..."

Ami smiled. "I think my power is increasing. Just now, I was thinking how I wish I have some ice to numb the area and then your surrounding area started to frost over. Anyway, I sew you up quickly before the frost melted. Minako, you can let our patient go now."

"Not bad, Doctor Ami." Minako offered a hand and high fived the blue hair girl. "Now, do I need to bend a wheelchair for you, Mako?"

"I can so walk. Thank you very much." Mako stood and winced but she was determined. She looked back at Ami and Minako and smiled. "And I mean it. Thank you both."

"Ah...don't mention it." Minako waved her hands and then laughed. "Now, let's move the sitting cats to the campus please, so we don't get attacked again."

"Turtle ducks." Ami muttered as she started walking.

"See, why would it be turtle ducks? It makes no sense..." Minako continued to protest as she half jumped half walked the rest of the way.


	12. Versus

"Hurry..." Ruby zipped down the hill in her air scooter. The rest of her team followed close by. They all saw the airship went down...and before that, the weird grimm attack.

"I don't understand.." Blake zipped through a few trees while swinging from her metal ribbon. "We were all watching the airship coming in and then the other airship appeared out of nowhere. "

Weiss caught up on her ice slope. Suddenly, she skid to a stop and held up her hand. "Wait!"

"What?" Yang landed a few feet from Weiss and extinguished her flames.

Weiss burrowed her brows and conjured an ice sword. "The energy isn't right here. Ruby, for spirits' sake, stop."

"I am sure we can handle it. They might be real hurt and possibly dying." Ruby zipped ahead without looking back.

* * *

Mako walked slowly, while been supported by Ami and Minako. She looked up at the long track ahead and felt a sense of unease.

"What's wrong?" Ami looked at Mako with concern. "Is it hurting?"

"No, I just ...never mind." Mako shook her head. Perhaps the loss of blood earlier was making her imagine things, or been paranoid.

Minako stopped and looked around. They were at the edge of a dense forest, one they would have to pass through in order to get to the school. "Guys, I am not much of a spiritual type but even I can feel something weird. Mako, is that why you stopped?"

"Does anyone have a spare map on them by any chance?" Ami offered a solution. "Perhaps, there is another way around. With Mako hurt, I don't want to run into any more surprises."

Minako shook her head grimly. "No, the map went down with the airship. We could try to walk around that mountain over there, but that would add at least another few hours of walking. I really think we need to get Mako to a real doctor soon though..."

"Guess there's no choice but to go through. Maybe the forest used to be a spiritual spot and maybe that's what I felt." Mako walked up to a tree and placed her palm on it. She closed her eyes. Then she quickly withdrew her hand like it touched fire.

"What are you doing?" Ami inquired.

"Look, I don't know how to explain this. The heighten ability to contact the spiritual world had always been an airbender specialty. I once saw my mom do it. I've tried after I got my powers back, but I couldn't. Now..." Mako looked down at her palms. "I can hear the trees whispering."

"And what are they saying?" Minako took a tentative step towards the forest.

Mako shook her head. "It's not exact words I am hearing. Just...I don't know. Let's just keep going. If we need to fight, we will fight. We did just take out a whole bunch of grimm. I am feeling my powers returning again, we'll be fine."

Minako nodded. "Then, let's go. Let's get through this quickly." She walked over and put a supporting arm around the injured Mako.

* * *

Emerald was already in position before the girls even get there. Bored of waiting, she checked her scroll again. Cinder had remained radio silent since their last communication.

"Hey, what are you up to?" She typed to Mercury.

"Fed my firebird. She did not appreciate my cooking. She shall go hungry."

"Firebird?" Emerald typed back.

"Hey aren't you suppose to be on a mission? Don' fail. Cinder and I will be there shortly."

"I never fail." Emerald pocketed the scroll as she sensed a shift in the forest's energy. She sneered as she settled down into her lotus position. She closed her eyes and started to chant silently. A dark swirl of energy started to appear in front of her before dispersing all over the forest.

* * *

"What's this?" Yang looked up at the darkening sky. "Blake?"

Blake's weapon was drawn and she was in attack mode already. Her cat ears twitched. "Enemy approaching. I am hearing three grimm."

* * *

Mako clenched her fists and steady herself. "Get ready. I am sensing four grimm. They are powerful..." Instinctively, she stepped in front of Ami. "Stay close."

"Let's do this." Minako swung the chain over her head and then sent it out.

* * *

"Look out." Ruby sent out a blast of air and knocked the chain away from its intended target. "Oh my gosh, this grimm knows how to bend metal."

"hmm." Blake hurled up a stone and blocked more sharpened metal flying their way. "Amateur. I'll take care of the metal one."

Yang pumped her fists and fire shots out of her hands. One of the grimm jumped ahead of the other beast and took the hit. "Wait, what? Now they are protecting each other?"

"No one to protect you now, huh?" Weiss raised her ice sword and ran toward the weaker one.

* * *

"Mako!" Ami yelled as the fireball hit Mako. She whirled her head around and stared at the fire grimm. Smoke pillowed out of its grotesque mouth and its eyes glowed red.

The ice grim started to advance, with its sword raised.

"Watch out, Ami..." Minako was battling with the metal and the air grimm. She was pinned down at the moment.

In that instant, Ami felt a rush of power. Similar to what she felt when she first used water bending. That familiar cool rush and her blood pumping fiercely through...She could sense water flowing through the massive forest, inside the plants...

Ami let go of the injured Mako and stood up. She waved her arms in a circular motion and in a instant she drew water out of the nearby plants. "Lend me your power, water." Ami said silently as she raised her hand toward the sky. A wide blade ice sword appeared.

* * *

"Holy shit..." Weiss's blade clashed with the grimm's sword. She stared at the beast, wide eyed. That was not a rudimentary move. That was master level water bending...

"Weiss..." Yang sent out more fireballs and melted the grim's sword. Weiss flew backwards as the grim punched out knife sharp icicles. "Ow.." A few grazed Weiss's calf as she landed. "You son of a..."

* * *

The grimm groaned in pain as the icicles grazed its leg. Ami stared at it with steel resolve. "You and your friend will pay."

She glanced back and saw that Mako was regaining consciousness. "Mako, talk to me. Can you stand?" Ami said as she continue to fight the two monsters.

"Ami..." Mako looked back in surprise. Then she glanced around at the dead trees in the forest. Mako grunted and pushed herself off the ground.

Ami continued to fight off the advances of the two grimm and as her confidence grew, so did her power. She would no longer be weak. She would protect Mako, just like how Mako protected her.


	13. Versus II

The first thing she felt was not pain. Rather, it was warm sunlight shining down on her body. Rei slowly opened her eyes and squinted. Alarmed, she sat up and stared at her unbound hands.

"I am in the spirit world." Rei stood up and scanned her surroundings. "Are you here, my friends?" She half shielded her eyes and looked toward the sky.

_Whoosh_. Phobos and Deimos appeared and landed on Rei's shoulders. Rei reached over and scratched the top of their heads, her face dissolved into a warm smile.

"Am I dead? Why am I in the spirit world?" Rei asked.

"Get into the tree of time." Deimos pointed toward a path. "Your friends are in danger."

Rei nodded and started to run. "What am I suppose to do once I get there?"

"You'll know."

* * *

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_" Minako raised a giant bolder and hurled it at the grimm. That damn air one was hard to hit. The ground trembled and she sank. Yelping in surprise, Minako catapult herself up using her chain, narrowly escaping the crushing mounts.

Suddenly, harsh wind started to whip around. The air grim was doing something. Before Minako could prepare herself, she was blown off the tree and she landed with a sickening thud. The two beasts advanced menacingly.

* * *

Rei stared with awe as she stepped inside the tree of time. Images, past memories, started to play around her. She gasped softly as she saw her mom's image flashed by. Then, like a rewinding movie, the images whirled by backwards. Until...it was Korra's last moment on earth.

_"Raava, I failed." Tears streamed down Korra's bloodied face._

_"I am sorry I failed too." Raava's voice was heard._

_"Perhaps, if you do return, perhaps you can make sure the next avatar is never alone ever again." Korra turned and looked toward the sky. "Anng returned and he was the last air bender. The next avatar will return to a world without any benders. He or she will be completely alone."_

_"We saved some of them, didn't we?" Raava tried to sooth Korra. "They will survive. Plus, we still have non-bender allies. Hope is not lost."_

_"Yes. Still, no matter the outcome, it would be nice to not shoulder the weight of the world on one person. Raava, I am so tired."_

_"I see." Raava answered. "I will bestow the power of bending to those worthy. They will fight alongside the avatar, in rebuilding the world and restoring balance. Together, they will be stronger."_

_Korra's lips curled to a faint smile as she closed her eyes. "Yeah...stronger together."_

Rei opened her eyes and gasped. She was back in the physical world, her hands were still bound. The man was gone.

She had to get out of here. She closed her eyes and focused on her breathing. Then, she grabbed the chains and her hands burst into flames. Rei grit her teeth and forbade herself from fainting from the intense pain. In one swift move, Rei ripped her hands forward through molten metal and collapsed to the ground.

With great difficulties, she propped herself back up. She ripped a piece of cloth from the nearby table cloth and then ran out of the wooden shack. As she ran, she wrapped the clothes around her wrists.

"Okay, spirits. Guide me to my friends." Rei prayed as she ran. Then, she felt it. The oozing evil was radiating from the middle of a dense forest. Beyond the forest, Rei could make out the tip of the Beacon Academy.

As she got closer, she could hear fierce battle sounds. Rei reached into her miko and pulled out her ofuda.

Rei bursted through the trees and leapt into the air. She could see seven women fighting each other, all of them poisoned by the evil spirit.

"Akuryo Taisan!" Rei hurled out her ofuda.

Two groups halted immediately and stood around, blinking with confusion. A blonde with a metal chain walked over to Rei. "Who are you?"

Rei faltered and collapsed to her knees. Her world started to spin and darken. "I...am...Rei Hino. Avatar...danger..." Then everything went black...

* * *

"Rei...do you think they'll be okay?" Usagi said as she stared out into the open ocean, leaning against the balcony railing.

Cinder crossed her arms and sighed. Feigning sadness took some practice but she had mastered it years ago. She knitted her brows together and looked down. "I am scared for them."

Tears welled in Usagi's eyes as she turned to look at "Rei". "We have to do something. Ruby and the others have gone for an hour or more now. If they were okay, they would've been back by now. Please..."

Cinder sighed and clasped her hands around Usagi's. "Okay. Let's go get our people, but we have to be quiet and quick. If Professor Asami find out that I help you sneak out, then I would get in trouble."

Usagi wiped her tears away and nodded solemnly. "Let's go!"


	14. Scorched

_Ten years ago_

"Cinder, honey...wake up." A woman with long auburn hair bent down and flipped the blanket over. Cinder yawned and rubbed her eyes. Seeing her mother, she pouted.

"Oh honey..Don't be like that." The woman half dragged the child out of bed. "You'll do great. Don't worry about it."

The little girl continued to sulk. "I don't want to do the stupid performance. It's dumb."

The woman chuckled and pulled the child close. "It's just normal stage fright. Look, dad and I will be there to support you. We will be in the audience cheering for you."

"What if I make a mistake? What if people laugh at me?" Cinder continued to protest as she changed into her school uniform.

"No one will laugh at you. I promise." Mother smiled as she pulled her daughter's hair into a cute ponytail.

The auditorium was packed on opening night...parents, politicians...Afterall, it was the richest school in the city holding the biggest fund raising concert of the year. The teachers were nervous and they took their frustrations out on the kids.

"Line up. Stop fidgeting." The teacher examined each child, making sure everything was just right. "Cinder...where is your costume's bow?"

Cinder looked down and gasped. "I...I don't know."

The teacher roughly shoved Cinder back to the dressing room. "Janice, sew a new bow for her.." She then bend down and pointed her finger at Cinder. "Don't you dare give me any trouble tonight. You understand?"

The other children snickers as Cinder shoot back death glare at her classmates. One of the snobby boys held up a bow while the teacher was looking the other way. He stuck out his tongue at Cinder.

Fuming, the little child followed the stylist to the other room.

The auditorium was hushed. Lights dimmed and the show started.

Cinder followed her classmates and walked out to the stage. Suddenly, she fell forward as she tripped on something. She glared back at the boy that tripped her. To her horror, the curtains parted.

Embarassed, Cinder ducked her head as she stood up. She could hear children giggling behind her.

A song came on the speakers and they started to willed herself to calm down and to suffer through the next few minutes.

Suddenly, she felt itchy all over. At first she tried to stand still...it was then she saw ants crawling out of her sleeves. Cinder let out a yelp as she tried to shake them off.

"Ahhh..." Unable to take it any longer, Cinder thrashed her arms around and shook her hair.

The other children started to laugh.

It was then that Cinder discovered she was different. She felt an intense rage roaring inside of her, as she stared at the boy that caused her this great embarrassment. Heat radiated out of her hands while her body started to smoke.

"Teacher...Cinder is on fire." One of the kid pointed and yelled.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Cinder let out a scream of fury and fire came shooting out of her mouth.

The last thing she remembered before passing out was her mother rushing to her side. The image that was forever burned into her memory was her mother bursting into flames, the moment she touched her...

* * *

_Seven years ago_

The cold steel door slammed shut and Cinder slumped back into her bed. Finally alone in her room, she took off of her fire-proof gloves. She could still hear her dad talking outside the door, to one of the scientists. Her dad had spent millions over the past few years, trying to develop a cure for bending...

After her mother's death, everything changed. Due to her family's wealth, Cinder was able to avoid been sent to benders' jail. Her dad built a costume fire-proof room for Cinder and she was banished to this place 22 hours each day.

Temperature was set low, as they found out that coldness could prevent Cinder's power. She resented that. She never felt warm anymore...

* * *

_Six years ago _

"No, dad! Please!" Cinder begged as she was dragged down a cold hallway. Her heart pounded as she was strapped to a cold slab.

A doctor appeared, holding a syringe. Her dad watched with indifferent eyes.

"Okay, let's try this one." The doctor clicked on his voice recorder. "Batch #25. Start testing at 11:13 a.m." He jabbed the needle into Cinder's arm, then he started his timer.

The drug coursed through Cinder's veins and she felt like she was being frozen from inside out. She gripped the edge of the table as she gasped for breath.

"Okay, let's remove one of the gloves. And prepare the shock sticks." The doctor turned to her dad. "Are you sure you want to be part of this? I know it's difficult to watch..."

Dad nodded and gesture the doctor to continue. "Just do it. I want her cured."

"Alright, you are the boss..." the doctor said as he delivered a high voltage.

Cinder gripped her teeth and willed herself not to firebend. If she could stop, then maybe the pain would go away...

Whoosh. A flame shot out of Cinder's palm. Dad looked at Cinder with disappointment. He shook his head and exit the room, but not before he ordered the doctor to continue.

"Keep going. I want her cured." Dad said coldly and then slammed the door.

"Dad...no...no..." Cinder shook her head. After all these years, why did she still want her dad's love? She should've known. She clenched her fists and endured another shot. His dad may have the power now, but one day...she'll be powerful enough and she'll get out of this hell hole...

* * *

_Two years ago_

It was an ordinary night when Cinder's life changed again...

She woke up to a weird sound in her room. She sat up and listened. It sounded like the metal was bending...Then she saw ice creeping in and enveloped the door until it was misshaped.

A woman with peculiar white hair busted the door open and glided to Cinder's bed.

"Who are you?" Cinder looked up with curiosity.

The woman smiled. "You can call me Salem. My child, do you want to get out of here?"

"Yes."

She extended her cold hand and touched Cinder's shoulder. "Those filthy non-benders' reign will come to an end. You, my child, are special."

Cinder sneered and hopped off the bed. "Oh I know I am. Can you give me more power?"

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Cinder looked down at her hands. "Yes. I want more power. It's the only way to defeat them."

The woman chuckled and patted Cinder on the back. "How would you like to be the avatar? The one person in the entire universe with limitless power? Not everyone can withstand the fusing of such power..but I believe you might be able to."

"Hey. Hold it right there." Three guards showed up at the bedroom door with their rifles.

The woman raised her hand, and without looking, she froze all three. Then she twisted her hand and the human popsicles shattered. "How rude. Now, let's get going."

Cinder sneered as she walked past, her boots crushed the frozen bones. She tested her flames as she felt warmer. The fire burned brighter than ever...

Laughing manically, she touched everything as she exited the house. The entire estate, along with her miserable fake family, went up in flames...

* * *

_Last year_

Cinder followed Salem into a dark cave and stared at the vast darkness with wonder. "So, there is something bugging me for a while now..."

Salem turned around and gazed into Cinder's eyes. "You are wondering how we could control Raava once we extracted her from the avatar."

"Precisely." The firebender waited patiently for an answer. No doubt Salem had some tricks up her sleeves.

"How much do you know about the last harmonic convergence?" Salem pushed a button and an entrance appeared. She and Cinder walked inside.

Cinder snorted. "They destroyed Vaatu, the greatest spirit ever! If it was me that had the opportunity to merge with Vaatu, the world today would be very different. But now that it's gone..."

Salem chuckled. "Vaatu wasn't destroyed. Light can't destroy the dark anymore than the dark can destroy light." She placed a comforting hand on Cinder's face. "Vaatu receded into the avatar. They figured they have another 10,000 years before the dark spirit could gather up enough strength to reassemble and wreak havoc again. Well..." Salem closed her palm and then opened her palm again to reveal a small grim bug. "Thanks to our resident scientists, we can speed up that process now."

The bug crawled along Salem's arm and jumped on Cinder's shoulder. The fire bender couldn't resist but shrug in disgust. "What is that thing?"

"This..." Salem picked up the bug again. "This will extract Raava from the avatar. Don't confuse this with the model that exterminates spirits. Now of course Raava would oppose to the idea of genocide of the non benders, but with enough grimm and enough despair, we could give strength to Vaatu. He will fight his way out..."

"Then I'll merge with Vaatu and become the most powerful person on earth." Cinder looked at the bug with renewed interest.

Salem did a little chant and the grimm bug disappeared. "Now, of course, if one of our own turned out to be the avatar, then everything would be easier."

Cinder scrunched her face. "What would be the fun in that? I hope it's one of the Beacon girls so I can kill them. Hm, benders sworn to protect non-benders, even after what they did to us? Those mindless drones need to be put down anyway."

* * *

_Last month _

"No! No! NO!" Cinder flipped her desk and whirled around to face her minions. She glared at them with her glowing red eyes. "Are you telling me...that the most holy power in the world...went into a...a..." She twitched her face in disgust. "A non-bender?"

Emerald and Mercury bowed their heads quickly. "It's been confirmed."

Cinder continued to fume. "First they kill us all, then they imprison those that are unlucky to survive...If the non benders get to control the avatar..." She slammed her fist into the wall. "Oh, I will bring them a world of pain."

"What do we do? Do we go with our original plan of kidnapping the avatar and then extracting Raava?"

Suddenly, a chuckle escaped from Cinder's throat. It then burst into a manic laugh. "Hm...you know what...this is even better. The universe is clearly favoring those lowlifes. I'll correct that injustice. Plus, it'll be all that more satisfying ripping Raava out of a non-bender." She opened her eyes and stared at the sky dreamily. "This is perfect."

"What about the guardians? Avatar Korra changed the rules when she died. Do you think the rumour is true? That Raava split herself into five?"

Cinder paused and thought for a while. "Hmm... Better be safe than sorry. Let's keep them alive until we can find out more. Either way, I want to watch them burn! The power will be mine!" She turned and barked at her minions. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get!"

Once she's alone again in the room, Cinder walked to the window sill and looked up at the sky. She cold feel the bubbling excitement inside of her. Soon, she would get what she always wanted. With limitless power, she could finally rid the world of non-benders. Until then, and only then, can peace and justice be restored for all benders.

* * *

_Last week _

Cinder closed the last file and tossed it on top of the other three. Intel had come back on all of the new guardians. Sending the grimm into different cities and flushing them out one by one, it was the right choice.

Smiling, she pressed the call button on the scroll. After a few rings, a voice answered. "Hello?"

"Mercury, I have a brilliant plan. Let's take out the psychic girl."

"Won't they be missing a fire bender? They will know something is up..."

Cinder chuckled. "Then I'll give them a fire bender..."


	15. Avatarnapped

The midday sun shone brightly, high in the sky, as Usagi and Cinder made their way out of Beacon. Her heart was pounding fiercely as she made her way down the steep mountain. Not out of fear of falling, but out of fear that she might be too late to save her friends.

Up ahead, Rei was leaping from boulder and boulder with ease. She was blasting fire out of her hands to boost her jump. Usagi watched with envy. Such power for someone new to bending. Yet, Usagi, the avatar, remained mostly powerless.

The hills got steeper at this point. Usagi concentrated on watching out her footing, one slip and she would become a liability. She was entirely too focused to notice that Rei had stopped and was talking to two strangers.

"Usagi, come on over and meet my friends." Rei waved and gestured her to hurry up.

When Usagi finally made it to the bottom of the hill, she was already breathless. "Hi...I'm ...Usagi...nice..to...meeet...you"

A tall guy with cold eyes stared back. The lady beside him was friendlier and she extended her hand. "Hi, I am Emerald and this is Mercury." Usagi shook her hand but an unsettling feeling was felt. The way that guy was staring at her...and the way Rei was studying her just now...

"Rei, what's going on? Are your friends helping out with the rescue?" Usagi asked in a slightly shaky voice, betraying her own feelings.

Cinder narrowed her eyes. "What? You don't trust me?"

Usagi opened her mouth and then closed it. She wasn't sure at this point...

Suddenly, far away, she saw three young women running towards them. Cinder smiled and pointed, "look, there are your friends."

One girl with blue hair ran straight to Cinder and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, Rei, glad you took care of the avatar."

Usagi smiled and walked up to the girl. "Hi, I am Usagi. Nice to meet you."

Another girl with long blonde hair appeared and wrapped an arm around Usagi's shoulder. "We can save the greetings till later. But first, we have to go rescue someone."

"O...okay." The unsettling feeling was back. Usagi shielded away from the girl's hug. "Where are we going?"

The tall girl with brown hair spoke next. "After Ruby and the others rescued us, we were swarmed with grimm. Weiss and Blake were taken captive. Let's go save them."

The trio started back towards the forest. "Hurry up, Rei. Hurry up Usagi."

"Okay, I am coming." Usagi took off, following her four guardians. She never noticed or questioned why the other two strangers were there also...

* * *

"How is she? Did she just say what I think she said?" Minako asked while Ami examined Rei's wounds. "And...who are you guys?"

Yang walked over and extended her hand. "Team RWBY, we are from Beacon. We saw you crashed your airship, so we decided to come help...I am sorry."

Minako shook it and waved her hands. "Sorry for tying you up and flung you over a tree..."

"Guys, we need to get back! If this girl is who she said she is, then who is Rei back at the school?" Blake looked back at the campus. "And we left the avatar under Rei's protection..."

"WHAT?!" Minako clenched her metal chain. "Okay, we need to split up. Mako and Rei are too injured right now, we will slow you down. You guys run ahead and save Usagi."

"Agreed." Ruby was already flying in the air as she answered...

Minako watched as team RWBY took off. "Ami, how soon can we mobilize?" Ami looked up and shook her head. Rei was still unconscious on the floor while Mako could barely stand.

"I am going back to the shore to see if I can find more scrap metals. Perhaps I can make a stretcher or something..." Minako knelt down and looked Ami in the eyes. "Can you handle this?"

Ami nodded. "My power has increased ten folds ever since we landed. Perhaps it was adrenaline but I could take care of a few grimm if they should appear."

Minako nodded and stood up. Glancing back one last time, she cringed at the sight of her fallen soldiers. "I'll be back." She flung her chain towards the tallest tree and flew up...

* * *

Usagi couldn't tell where she was anymore. Tall trees covered the sky and it was getting darker. Her soldiers ventured on without hesitation and she gulped with fear as she followed. Her heart was pounding so loudly that she was scared the others would hear.

"Luna, are you there?" She whispered. Her instinct was telling her to run, but her legs carried on, walking towards the unknown. Her spirit guide was nowhere to be found.

"Guys, how much further? We've been walking for like an hour now." Usagi demanded, her eyes darting around her surroundings. No sign of her helpful spirit.

'Minako' turned and smiled. "Almost there. Usagi, you can do this. Don't you want to save your friends?"

"Um..." Usagi laughed uncomfortably. "Yes I do. But I just realized I wouldn't be of much help. I mean, I've never even been in the avatar state."

"Rei" stopped abruptly and whirled around. She narrowed her eyes and stepped closer to Usagi. "Hm..." Then her face softened and she turned to the group. "Maybe we can rest a bit. I could use a drink."

Cinder walked over to Mercury and Emerald, while Usagi continued to hang out with her imaginary soldiers.

"Did you hear that? She was never in the avatar state. How do we get..." Mercury was interrupted when Cinder hushed him.

"You are right. I knew she was a terrible bender but I didn't think she would be that weak." Cinder shook her head. "Urgh...we have to figure out a way to get her to the avatar state. That's the only way we can rip out Raava and make Vaatu whole again."

Emerald knelt down and put her hand on the ground. She closed her eyes and concentrated. "What's the one thing the avatar can't resist? Saving her people. I can still sense the soldiers. Three are in the same spot where I left them and one of them is heading towards the beach."

"Have I ever tell you you are freaky?" Mercury made a face at his companion. "You can make people see things and you can sense their energy. Now, do me a favour. Make sure my firebird sees something horrible, incredibly terrifying, before I wring her neck."

Cinder smiled and shook her head. "No. Mission first, fun later. No killing yet."

Mercury sighed but he nodded obediently. He cracked his knuckles and pump his fists.

* * *

"Ami..." Mako called out weakly and opened her eyes. She smiled a little when she saw the blue hair girl was still there. "Hey..."

"Oh thank goodness!" Ami flopped down next to her and took her pulse. "You keep passing out. How are you feeling?"

Mako tried to sit up straighter and quickly regretted it. Yang's fireball did a fair bit of damage and the force of it probably broke a rib or two...Yet, Mako was puzzled at how happy she felt right now. Ami was muttering to herself as she examined the wounds. Mako reached out and grabbed Ami's hand. "Thank you, doc."

Ami blushed and then looked down. "If only I am my mom, I can probably do a better job."

Mako squeezed Ami's hands. "You are doing great. How's Rei?"

Ami shook her head. "I bandaged up her wounds as best as I could, and stabilized both of her arms. Mako...I think...I think she was tortured." Tears started to well in her eyes.

Mako clenched her fists. "Those people will pay." Her fist slammed into the ground in frustration.

"I swear...I..."

The sentence hung in midair and Ami raised her eyebrows. Mako shushed Ami as she listened.

"What?" Ami mouthed the word.

Before Mako could answer, a strong guest of wind whipped through the forest and blew the two soldiers a few inches off the ground.

Ami winced as she stood back up. She stared as four people that came into view. A woman with long hair and amber eyes led the pack. Standing behind her was a young woman with long blonde hair, pulled into a weird odango hairstyle.

The waterbender got ready in her fighting stance. Her heart pounded as she focused on the odango girl. Ami felt something...something familiar... She looked towards Mako and they both shared a puzzling look.


	16. Round One

"Keep the avatar occupied, would you?" Cinder turned and whispered to Emerald. Usagi was still talking to thin air, happily discussing some sort of dish with her imaginary soldiers.

Mizuno Ami, the water bender was standing protectively in front of her two fallen friends. Her weak arms stretched out meaninglessly, while her eyes darted back and forth.

There was no need for words. It was the golden opportunity to capture them all, before relocating them to an ideal location for extraction. Cinder levitated off the ground while bending a fiery cocoon around herself.

Ami sent out some weak shots but her ice blades melted as they hit the fire wall. Cinder sneered as she scanned the dead plants around the water bender. The guardian was almost out of water. Cinder continued to send out shots, keeping Ami occupied. Mercury joined in the attack, and in a flash, he was in Ami's blind spot. Mako's eyes widen in surprise. He did a half spun before his metal boot connect with the side of Ami's head. Ami turned to her assailant but it was too late. The sound of metal against skull was wonderful and Cinder basked in their easy victory.

Kino Makoto, the air bender staggered to a standing position. Her eyes screamed rage as she started to move her arms in circular motion. A strong jet of air blew from her palm and Mercury was sent flying a few feet away. She then turned her full attention to Cinder. Mako funnel up sticks and stones from the ground with an air column, then she threw her arms out in an air swipe. The objects shot out at high velocity, but Cinder shot them down with her fire punches. The seasoned fire bender chuckled and shook her head. Air versus fire. Centuries later and they still didn't learn their lesson. Cinder sneered as she sent out a column of fire.

She was pleasantly surprised when Makoto didn't go down like she predicted. A ball of swirling air was formed, enveloping herself and Ami and Rei's unconscious bodies. Mako's face was contorted in pain as she continued to bend the element for their protection. The airball got smaller and smaller as Mako weakened. It eventually died as Mako collapsed to the ground and her power waned. Cinder ceased her fiery attack at just the right moment. Afterall, she still needed them. Mercury emerged from the bushes, looking grumpy.

"Now, we just have to find the other one..." Cinder turned to her minion. She reached over and pick out a twig from his hair.

Suddenly, a metal chain shoot out and wrapped around Mercury. Cinder whirled her head around and saw Aino Minako, the metal bender, flying through the trees.

Cinder started to pump her fists out, sending out fireballs left and right. The young bender was surprisingly good at dodging. She started to shape her metal sheets into flying daggers and she attacked back.

The experienced fire bender smiled smugly as she easily deflected all of the daggers. Instead of attacking back, she landed back on the ground and made a "come hither" gesture at the guardian. Cinder never backed down from a worthy adversary. She would rather fight close and dirty. Mercury had already broken out of the metal chain but Cinder shot him a look and he stood down.

"Who are you?" Minako demanded as she raised her razor sharp metal chain. She had not only sharpened the tip, but each section of the chain now had saw-like edges to them, ensuring each whip would inflict maximum damage.

"Your precious avatar calls me Rei." Cinder did a half bow. "My real name is Cinder Fall. Now, I am surprised that non-benders like you guys could master bending so quickly. Although, none of you are worthy of having such power."

Minako bent her knees as she raised her arms up. In one smooth motion, slabs of earth went up and continued until a dome was formed, trapping both her and Cinder under it. Mercury leapt out of the dome just in time before the earth crushed him.

"Interesting..." Cinder's eyes twinkled. She never would have imagine a non-bender to be so skillful. She was almost tempted to not kill the guardian so that she could turn her into one of the allies. Almost.

_Zing._ The metal chain shoot across the empty space, aiming for Cinder's head. She deflected it easily while she shot out her fire. The temperature inside the dome raised immediately...

"What are you trying to achieve here with this dome thing?" Cinder sneered as she continued to attack. "Roast a guardian?"

Earth rose up and trapped one of Cinder's foot. "O...kay..." Minako was still dodging around in circles as Cinder continued to attack nonstop. The fireballs didn't last as long inside the dome but she made up for it by sending more.

Suddenly, Cinder realized her lungs were burning as she struggled to breath. Her fire was dying out, as oxygen ran thin inside the dome. Minako slowed down too but there was a hint of smile on her face.

How ironic that fire needed air in order to be strong? Cinder shook her head while chuckling softly to herself. If she had the energy, she would give Minako the slow clap for this genius yet foolish plan. Mercury made it out the last minute. Hopefully he had secured all the others by now.

The metal chain was flying again and it wrapped itself tightly around Cinder's body. The edges dig in and slashed her flesh. It was a calculated risk but she knew Minako would not sacrifice herself, not just yet...when she was the last one standing protecting her avatar.

As predicted, Minako stomped her foot and the dome disintegrated. Cinder pretended to struggle against the chain.

"Hey, you!" Minako shouted to Mercury as she tightened the chain. "Got your boss. Let the avatar and the others go."

Mercury's face contorted into rage but he didn't attack.

"I swear to the spirits, if they are dead, then so is her." Minako threatened. The three limp bodies next to Mercury looked lifeless. She swallowed hard.

"They are alive, I can assure you." Cinder spoke in a flat voice. "Don't worry, you will be alive too...for a little while..."

"What?!" Minako turned her head just in time to see the flaw in her plan. Cinder sneered as she raised one hand to touch the chain. Electricity coursed through the metal and headed straight towards the guardian.

It was almost a direct hit. Cinder made sure to miss her heart by just a few inches. Minako let go of the chain as she was sent flying by the electricity. She fell backwards and landed on her back. Her eyes fluttered as she struggled to stay conscious. Mercury finished the job with a swift kick to her head.

CInder shed the chain and examined her own wounds.

"You okay?" Mercury asked as he bent down to tie up the earth bender.

"Just flesh wounds. Now let's get them back to base." Cinder raised her scroll and punched in a code. Her airship would arrive in a few minutes.

"Um...guys..." Emerald whispered. "Someone knock Usagi out please. I can't keep up the illusion much longer."

Mercury sneered and hit the avatar in the back of her head.

"Phew...thank you. That was giving me a serious headache." Emerald massaged her temples as she sat down for a quick break.

"Well done, guys." Cinder looked towards the sky as the airship came into view. "Salem would be pleased..."


	17. United

_Guest Star: Korra (Legend of Korra) and Neo (RWBY) _

* * *

"Usagi..." A voice was calling for her. It sounded far. Usagi fluttered her eyes open. She sat up slowly and took in her surrounding. What a strange world she was in...

There was a colorful eel floating through the sky. A cluster of butterflies were circling the field in a mesmerizing dance. Uagi looked up and saw she was under a giant leaf tree, it was nothing like she had ever seen.

"Wow..." Usagi stood up and started walking. The wind blew and the purple flowers started to dance, as little specks of purple disperse through the air. The new avatar laughed and twirled in it. Her heart was filled with joy, and she could've sworn the sun shone brighter when she smiled at it. "I'm in the spirit world." She muttered to herself.

"Luna...are you here?" The avatar called out.

"Usagi..." A figure was walking towards her, calling her name.

She squinted her eyes. The person seemed familiar...Then her eyes widened as she recognized the person.

"Avatar Korra!" Usagi gasped.

Korra smiled, somewhat sadly. "So, you got my old job, heh?"

"What?"

Korra shook her head gently. "Never mind. Usagi, the world needs you right now. A war is coming..."

Usagi's smile evaporated. Her brows furrowed and she nodded.

"Right now, I need you to wake up." Korra put a strong hand on Usagi's shoulder. "You and your guardians are in grave danger."

Usagi tilted her head up to look up Korra. "I am not a fighter. I don't know how to bend anything except a puff of air, maybe...How am I going to save the world?"

"I will guide you." Korra smiled widely. "Besides, Raava chose you and the others for a reason! Now, wake up..." She gave Usagi a shove!

"Ahhh..." Usagi's arms flailed out as she started to fall through a tunnel. "Usagi, believe in yourself..." Korra shouted and waved...

"Ahhh..." Usagi jolted awake and sat up. Gone was the world of sunshine and colours, instead, she was surrounded with nothing but darkness. She extended her hands out and could barely see them. Panicking, Usagi stifled a sob and yelled for her friend. "Rei? Rei...are you here? Please tell me you are here...Reiiiiiiiiiii"

Someone stirred next to her and Usagi yelped.

An annoyed voice replied. "Stop yelling my name...my head hurts." The body moved and Usagi recoiled further into the corner.

"Who...who are you?" Usagi asked timidly as the stranger conjured a small flame.

An intense stare came from a young woman. She rubbed her forehead with her bandaged hand and sighed. "I am Hino Rei. I believe the Rei you were calling for was the enemy that infiltrated Beacon."

"What? No..." Usagi shook her head in disbelief. Yet, something rang true in those words. Usagi couldn't really explain it, but she felt an instant connection to the stranger. She gasped as Rei swept the light source across the room, revealing three more unconscious women.

Usagi crawled over and shook them. Once again, as she touched each of them, she felt the same connection. "Hey...are you guys okay? Who are they?" She turned to asked the new Rei. The real Rei.

"They are the other three guardians." Rei pointed to each as she introduced them. "Ami, the water bender. Mako the air bender and Minako the earth bender. Looks like we are all captured."

The blonde girl called Minako started to wake. Alarm flashed across her face as soon as she opened her eyes. Seeing Rei and Usagi, she slammed her fist on the floor and swore loudly.

"What?" Mako jerked awake and instantly winced in pain. She held her ribs as she looked around. "Ami! Oh no...Ami!" She rushed to the water bender and shook her. "Oh thank the spirits..." she breathed a sigh of relief as Ami started to regain consciousness.

"Hi..." Usagi waved meekly as she greeted her guardians. "I'm the avatar. Nice to meet you."

"Hi. Okay, how do we get out of here?" Minako asked as she walked the perimeter. "This feels metal but I don't think I can bend it." She said as she touched the wall. At that point, everyone turned and looked at the avatar.

Usagi ducked her head in shame. Her face flushed as she wrung her hands together. "I...I'm powerless. I am sorry. I can't bend anything other than a bit of air."

Minako knelt down beside Usagi and put a hand gently on her shoulder. "We are all new at this." She looked up at the remaining guardians. "So, let's put our heads together and figure out a way out of this. Let's just figure out who can do what."

Ami disengaged from Mako's embrace and stood up unsteadily. "I think this container is made out of platinum. Perfect thing to capture a metal bender, such as yourself." She glanced at Minako. She then looked down at her own palms. "I think I am getting better at bending, but there is no water anywhere to be seen."

"And any fire I sent out will roast all of us." Rei shook her head. "I am powerful, but I still lack the control still." She looked over at Mako. "How about you?"

"I don't think bending a cyclone is going to help us out here. I could try punching my way out of this thing. Adding a bit of air to the end of my punch should increase the amount of damage I could do..." Mako's sentence trailed off as she watched Ami shook her head. "Or not..."

Ami gestured Rei to come closer to one of the corners of the container. Rei brought the flame closer to whatever Ami was examining. The others watched in silence, waiting anxiously.

"Based on what we experienced earlier, we are no match to their powers. At least, not yet.." Ami stole a glance at Usagi and then quickly looked away. "Minako, put your hand here. Tell me what you feel."

Minako raised an eyebrow but did as told. She closed her eyes as she placed her palm on one of the bolts securing the hinges. The corner of her mouth tilted up to a smirk. "Ha...shoddy workmanship." She opened her eyes and high five the blue-hair girl.

"I had a feeling..." A genuine smile plastered across Ami's face.

"What?" Usagi and Mako asked in unison. They too walked closer and examined the mysterious bolt.

"They cheap out when building this container. Everything was pure platinum except the bolts. They were platinum tainted with other metals." Minako explained. "It's just traces of earth and it'll be hard, but there's our way out." She rubbed her hands together and rolled her shoulders. "Here we go..."

The group watched tensely as Minako grunt and twisted and pulled. A few seconds went by and the bolts stayed secured. Large beads of sweat dripped down Minako's face as she continued to try. "I can do this!" Minako muttered.

Five agonizing minutes past. Ten minutes past. Minako felt drained and her arms came down.

Usagi walked over and placed her hand over Minako's. "It's okay. We'll figure another way out."

The other blonde nodded and squeezed Usagi's hand in reply. Suddenly, a soft glow radiated from their palms. Minako's body went rigid and her eyes blank.

"Minako?" Rei and the others rushed over, alarmed.

She opened her eyes and a soft glow was seen. Her mouth agape as she breathed in deeply. "Oh. My. Spirits." Her chest heaved as she continued to breath heavily. Panting...almost...

Minako continued to hold on to Usagi's hand while she raised her other hand towards the door hinge. She repeated the motion from earlier, as she twisted and pulled at the metal. A creaking noise was heard and then one of the bolts shifted.

"You did it." Usagi yelped in surprise.

Minako let go of Usagi's hands while she sunk to the ground in exhausion. "I felt the power, guys. When I squeezed Usagi's hand..." She looked up at the new avatar in awe.

Rei's eyes widen with realization. "Stronger together...that was Avatar Korra's last wish before she died..."

"What?!" Usagi looked down at her own palms.

"Maybe our powers will be stronger if we are together." Rei extended one hand to Ami. "And maybe, we can all channel our power to Minako so she could bend those damn bolts." Ami linked her hands together with Rei and Mako. Usagi clasped her hands with Mako and Minako.

The soft glow started to spread from their hands and flowed towards the metal bender. Once again, Minako felt the incredible rush of power, so unbearably good...

This time, she knew. With a cocky smile, Minako raised her hand and started bending. The bolts shifted and deformed like heated butter. "Mako, you are up."

The airbender nodded. Without breaking the line, Mako raised one of her legs and kicked! A gush of wind rushed through the container and the door flew outwards, clanging loudly as it landed.

* * *

"Containment breached. I repeat, containment breached." A soldier wearing metal armour radioed in.

Another troupe gathered near and readied themselves. If they failed, they would have to answer to Cinder. Or worse, Salem herself.

A petit woman commanded the team to head down to the lower deck. She stood out against the team of taller and stronger looking soldiers. She smirked and flashed her duo colored eyes at them. With a tilt of the head, the unit moved and barged through the door.

* * *

Team avatar halted once they stepped out of the containment. "We are on an airship." Minako stated the obvious.

Rei flashed two flames in her hands immediately. "We have company." A split second later the door bursted open. Soldiers filed in, armed with flames and chains.

Ami stepped in front of Usagi and shielded her. Mako stepped forward, joining Minako and Rei. The tall guardian cracked her knuckles and rolled her head from side to side.

The first punch was thrown by Mako. A gust of airblast knocked five soldiers off their feet and slammed them to the wall. Minako flung out her chains and blocked two incoming chains from her opposition. Rei blasted her flames directly at the remaining soldiers.

Suddenly, the power to the room was cut. Ami looked over at Usagi, worried. The room was still lit from the intense fire battle, but shadows lurked in the giant room. "Stay close." Ami warned.

A kick came out of nowhere. Ami felt the force before the kick landed in her abdomen. She collided into Usagi and they both fell to the ground. Ami looked up and stared at a strange woman. Petit in size, but Ami knew she's way deadlier than she looked. Her hair was half bright pink and half dark brown. Her eyes shone of two colors with a glint of evil.

Her boot came down again. Ami rolled to the side while Usagi rolled to the other. She kicked again and this time she bent air as well. Ami and Usagi flew up, before slamming back down to the hard floor.

The assailant grabbed Ami's neck and brought her face closer. She tilted her head and grinned. She looked towards Usagi, and made a "come hither" gesture to the avatar. As she waited, she started squeezing Ami's neck.

"Let her go." Usagi yelled as she punched the air. She opened her eyes wide in surprise, as a strong air punch was made. The assailant easily dodged and threw Ami back at Usagi. She smirked and gestured for Usagi to continue.

"Ahhh..." Usagi tried again. The punch landed a few centimetres short of her target. The weird woman pretended to yawn and checked her nails, taunting the new avatar. She glanced up and smirked.

Before Usagi could send out another try, the assailant crossed the room in a flash and her hand clasped around Usagi's neck. She sent out another blast and sent Ami crashing into the side of the container.

She then returned her attention back to the avatar. She silently studied her victim as she continued to squeeze Usagi's neck. What was she looking for? Usagi clawed at the hold, as her lungs started to burn...

Suddenly, the attacker's face contorted in pain and she released her grasp. Usagi fell to the floor in a heap.

The assailant pulled out the dagger from her back before it melted into a puddle of blood. She turned and stared at Ami with disbelief. The water bender stood, holding one of her arms, blood gushed from her self-inflicting wound.

The assailant fell forward and closed her eyes.

"Ami..." Usagi gasped softly. Her guardian knew how to blood bend. A mixture of emotions flushed through the avatar.

Usagi quickly crawled over and caught Ami as she fell. "Ami..." She started to apply pressure to Ami's wound.

Ami winced in pain but smiled. Usagi ripped a long stripe of cloth off her shirt and wrapped it around Ami's arm.

"Now...no sense in wasting my blood. Is there?" Ami pulled at the blood off the ground and re-shaped it into tiny daggers. She sent them flying as two more soldiers approached them. "Help me up..." Usagi placed an arm around Ami and pulled the girl up.

"Guys...we need to get out of here." Rei yelled as she continued to fight. Mako and Minako were growing tired and they could feel their power waning.

"We need to get to the roof of the airship.." Mako punched out a few more guards. "Minako, go get Ami and Usagi."

Minako whipped her chain and knocked down three more guards. "Okay, let's go." She lassoed the stunned two closer. "Sorry, gotta go..." Ami and Usagi screamed as all three crashed through the wide window and out into nothing...

They fell for a short distance before they were jerked upwards, as Minako's chain connect to the roof's railing. The chain shortened and the trio climbed safely onto the roof.

"Now what?" Usagi looked around at the team. Her voice shook slightly, as she teetered on top of an airship. Then, an explosion came from the room underneath. Usagi gulped and tightened her grip on the metal rail.

"Where's Mako and Rei?" Ami looked over to the side. Right on cue, Mako flew up carrying Rei.

"I need your help." Mako placed a hand on the avatar's shoulder. "I am still hurting and I don't think I can fly all five of us down by myself. I saw you air bend in that fight. You can do this."

"Yup. Do it fast. It's going down." Minako gave them a "hurried up" gesture.

Usagi loosened her grips on the rail and stood up straighter. She extended one hand towards Mako. "Stronger together?"

"Stronger together." Mako clasped her hand around Usagi's. The five joint hands and formed a circle. Mako closed her eyes and concentrated. Usagi followed suit. It was hard to explain, but Usagi knew exactly what to do. Like instinct...like she had done this a million times before...

"Raava?" Usagi whispered. Her body felt incredibly warm...her fear and doubts disappeared, replaced with hope and strength.

"Usagi..." A familiar voice replied.

The four guardians gasped when Usagi reopened her eyes. They glowed the familiar glow. The mark of the avatar. Usagi's face remained soft, smiling even. She gently lifted them and levitated into the air.

"Thank you, my friends." Usagi squeezed her guardians' hands...


	18. Tales of Ba Sing Se

**MAKO IS HOME**

The group landed roughly in the middle of a small forest. Usagi's eyes dimmed eventually as her power waned. Mako spun the air cushion at the last second, too tired herself to do it perfectly.

The new avatar laid on the grass, face flushed with exhaustion. "You think we flew far enough? Ami's cloud idea was pretty amazing..."

"Well, no airship in sight." Minako looked up at the sky and then down at her surrounding. "We need to find out where we are."

With a heavy heart, Mako started walking. "I know where we are..." She clenched her fists as she stared into the horizon. Those oppressing walls surrounding Ba Sing Se looked even more ominous in the dark.

They started to follow her. Mako saw Ami's worried glance and avoided her gaze. The smaller girl caught up and walked beside her. She reached over and touched Mako's arm. "Are you okay?" She asked softly.

Mako nodded her head, unconvincingly. "We are at the outskirt of Ba Sing Se. My grandma lives in there. I think I can convince her to let us stay for the night."

"You're from here?" Usagi synced her footstep and walked beside Mako.

"No. I didn't grow up here. After my parents died, I was sent here to live with her...for a little while...until I ran away." Mako said flatly, even though her insides were raging.

"Oh..." Usagi reached out and stopped Mako from walking. The tall guardian stopped and looked puzzled. Her face dissolved into a sad, but warm smile when Usagi pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I am so sorry." The avatar looked up, her eyes misty.

Mako relaxed a bit and smiled apologetically. "It was a long time ago. Anyway, when we get to my grandma's house, don't tell her you are benders." Before anyone could ask more questions, Mako resumed walking. This time, she walked a bit faster. She could feel all of them staring behind her back, but she didn't mind it. Mako used to hate the sympathetic look, or the "I am so sorry" speech, because they meant nothing.

The warmth of Usagi's hug lingered, however. For a moment there, Mako could've sworn Usagi could feel what she was feeling. Sadness, anger...and dread. She shook her head and forced her legs to keep going, to willingly walk back to a place she had sworn never to visit again.

Her personal feelings didn't matter in this case. They had a mission and now they needed refuge. Mako needed to put her feelings aside and made sure she could keep the avatar safe.

* * *

"Mako?" A small old woman opened the door and looked up in shock. Mako shifted uncomfortably and her jaw clenched. After a few awkward moments, she finally greeted the woman.

"Hi, grandma."

"What are you doing here? And who are your friends?" The woman studied them intensively.

Usagi stepped forward and brought her hand forward. "Hi, Mako's grandma. My name is Usagi."

The woman looked back and forth between Usagi and Mako, and then at the rest of the gang. All of them dirty, bloodied and hurt. If she had questions, she didn't ask them then. Instead, she sighed and opened the door wider. She waved them in. "Hurry."

Mako seemed surprised but walked in, only after a few moments of hesitation. Usagi knew this must be difficult for her and she felt her heart ached. What happened here?

"We are so sorry to bother you so late." Minako stepped in. "We were taking a road trip across the kingdom when our satomobile crashed."

Grandma nodded. "Sure..." She turned to Mako and placed a hand on Mako's face. "I'm just glad you are home."

Mako gasped softly, as her tears welled. "I..."

The older woman chuckled sadly. "I was a fool back then. I know I was wrong. When you found out, you didn't even give me a chance to explain."

Mako closed her eyes, as well as her fists. "Explain? What's there to explain?" Mako opened her eyes and glared at her grandma. "How do you explain the fact that you threw your own son out, after you found out he was a bender?"

"I am so sorry." Grandma reached for Mako's hand, but was flung away.

"I can't. I can't stay here." Mako turned on her heels and marched out. The group watched in stunned silence. Usagi glanced at her remaining guardians and noticed the same pained look on Minako's face.

"I'll go find her." Usagi knew she had to do something. "I'll bring her back." She yelled as she closed the door behind her, much to the protest of her friends.

* * *

The numb, throbbing pain of her fists felt good, almost. Mako slumped down against the tree she had just punched a couple times. Her anger was quickly evaporating, and she knew what comes next.

The dam broke and tears spilled free. Mako curled her legs up and hugged herself, as she wept.

She clutched her necklace in her hand and she thought about her parents. If they weren't born benders, how different would life be? Her parents would be alive. They would probably live safely, without the fear of prosecution and imprisonment. She wouldn't have to fight for survival...

Why was she protecting the world? A world that had been nothing but cruel to her...

"Mako..." A voice called out gently. Then she felt a soft hand on her shaking shoulder.

Mako wiped her tears and looked up. Usagi sat herself down next to Mako and leaned against the same tree.

"The moon is huge tonight." Wonder filled in her voice as she stared up at the sky. "Isn't it beautiful? Did you know Princess Yue gave me life?"

Mako followed her gaze and looked up at the moon.

"Why me? Am I good enough to deserve that second chance from the moon spirit? Whenever I look up, at the stars and the vast expanse of the universe, I feel so small. Does any of the things we do matter? In the end, I mean..will we actually make a difference? " Usagi turned to look at her guardian. Mako's face was unreadable.

"Then I thought, of course it mattered. If there's pain and suffering now, then we must do something to help. We have to save everyone."

Mako shrugged. "Even the ones that want to kill us? To finish the genocide they thought they finished 100 years ago?"

"Precisely." Usagi nodded. "We are all people. We all make mistakes. Benders and non benders, and faunus, we are all capable of evil and great destruction...but we are also capable of love."

Fresh tears appeared and rolled down Mako's face. "She refused to accept my dad. By extension, she refused to accept me. I was born a bender."

"So when you found out, you ran?" Usagi asked.

Mako nodded. "Dad never told me about his past. All I knew was that he wasn't close to grandma. The first few months living with her was actually decent. I was grieving but she took care of me. Then, one night, Earth kingdom issued a new bill. Babies born with bending must be registered. At that time, my bending was locked away by my mom, for my own protection. I wasn't scared, but I turned to grandma, looking for comfort, for acceptance...The hurt and fear in her eyes when I told her..." Mako shook her head in disappointment. "So I ran. I choose solitude from that point on. I didn't need anyone and I didn't have to trust anyone..."

Usagi pulled Mako into an embrace. "I know how much you've hurt, but you will never be alone ever again. And...people can change. Maybe we should hear what your grandma wanted to say..."

Mako pulled back from the embrace and looked at Usagi's face. She was still uncertain. Could her heart take another hit?

Usagi stood up and extended her hand. "Come on...it's time to go home."

What's that strange feeling bubbling inside of her? Mako wasn't sure. There were fear and doubts still, but maybe Usagi was right? Dare she hope again?

"What if she still hates benders?"

Usagi smiled and shook her head. "I don't think she does anymore. You'll see..."

* * *

**AMI'S NIGHTMARE**

Ami took a tentative step. The canopy of vines felt surprisingly soft. Her heart pounded as she stepped on it. She waited for them to snap, bearing her weight, but they held.

An eerie coldness seeped in, as a foggy mist enveloped around Ami. She looked around quickly, sensing danger closing in.

The kick came out of nowhere. She felt the force before it landed on her stomach. The assailant smirked as she air blasted once again with her feet. Ami slammed hard into a tree branch.

"No. I killed you. You were dead." Ami gasped as she stood back up. She flicked her wrist and the mist gathered around her hand.

The assailant stared back with pink and brown eyes and smirked. She bent down slowly until she was in crawling in all fours, as her body transformed. Scales formed over her clothes and a giant tail formed at the end. She cracked open her mouths, revealing rows of sharp teeth.

"You think you are so kind..." The half human-half chameleon spoke. Her round eyes darting about, as she studied Ami.

"What?" Ami's heart skipped a beat.

The creature started to walk in circles around Ami. "You know you have to kill eventually. So why not start with me? I'm evil."

Ami was speechless. In fact, she felt paralyzed...

"You could've just blood bend me and then stopped me from killing Usagi. But I'll just come back and attack harder. So, kill an enemy today, one less enemy tomorrow..." The creature nodded approvingly. "See...I know you."

The creature lined up her eyes with Ami's. Her face inches away...

"Your kindness is a calculated front. A perfect cover." The creature wrapped one hand around Ami's neck. "Vaatu had to be inside Raava somewhere..."

Ami widened her eyes as she started to gasp for air...

"Ami...Ami...wake up." Usagi gently shook the distraught girl. "You're having a nightmare."

The blue hair girl opened her eyes wide. Her face was pale and her gaze, fearful. When she saw Usagi however, tears welled and she placed both hands over her face in shame.

"Are you okay, Ami?"

"Am I good?" Ami asked behind her hands, between her sobs...

Usagi placed a hand on Ami's arm. "You are!"

Ami dropped her hands and she stared back at Usagi. "I killed that woman today. There were other options, but in that moment, I...I didn't think..." Her voice caught in her throat.

Usagi shook her head. "It's all my fault. If I was a better fighter...It was my job to protect the world. Instead, you were forced to make that choice."

Ami met Usagi's gaze. "I don't want to hurt people...Before all this, it was my dream to help people. I wanted to become a doctor, just like my mother." She shook her head lamently. "Now I am fighting for world peace. I thought I would do good. Imagine the number of people I could save..." Ami looked down and chuckled sadly. "How naive of me..."

Usagi clasped her hands over Ami's. "Then, we will do better."

"What?" Ami looked up, her eyes searching for answers.

"We will try our best to save the world, and that means saving everyone. All lives are worthy." Usagi squeezed Ami's hands. "No more killing. There's always another way, right?"

Regret filled Ami's eyes. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry..."

Usagi cradled the crying girl. "I'm sorry too. But I have faith in all of us. We will do good. You'll see..."

* * *

**REI'S FIRE**

Dawn was just arriving when Rei rose. Silently, she tip toed across the room and opened the door. The others were fast asleep still.

Rei walked to the back of the house and stepped out to the yard. She wished she could set a fire to help her make contact, but the peace and quiet would do.

She set down under a maple tree and crossed her legs into lotus position. Rei took a deep breath and then close her eyes.

"Spirits...please guide me..." Silently, she prayed.

Instead of the usual peacefulness, Rei suddenly feel hot all over. She tried to shrug it off, but her heart started to panic.

An image of the torturer flashed across her mind. That man!

Rei opened her eyes and took an even deeper breath. Slowly counting, she exhaled deeply. "Okay.." She cracked her head side to side and then started anew.

Whoosh...A fire burst out of her hands and engulfed her in seconds. In the blistering heat, Rei let out a scream...

Rei snapped her eyes open and fell to the ground. The fire was gone. The grass remained beautifully green around her. Was it all in her head? Her body started to shake and Rei felt her heart hammering inside...Suddenly, it was as if all the air was sucked out of her! Rei clutched at her chest and started to gasp...

"Rei!" The backdoor opened abruptly and Usagi ran towards her.

"Something's wrong." Rei panicked and grabbed Usagi's arm. "I wanted to go into the spirit world and see if I can find more answers...Find Artemis, Minako said..." She clutched her chest. "Then...there was the fire...then I couldn't breath and my chest hurts...and I think I saw something. Someone..."

"Who did you see?" Usagi used her sleeve and wiped some sweat off of Rei's forehead.

Rei debated telling Usagi, about what happened those few days at the cabin. She looked so innocent, even though they were the same age.

She willed herself to calm down and regained her composure. It was just a panic attack. No need to fuss about it. "Sorry, I probably didn't have enough sleep..."

Usagi stared back, puzzled. She opened her mouth to say something, but decided not to.

Rei returned to her meditation position and closed her eyes. She half opened one eye to see if Usagi would take the hint. The blonde odango was still sitting across from her, waiting.

"Rei..." Usagi started hesitantly.

"Yeah...?"

"I'll be here when you are ready to talk."

Rei opened her eyes and sighed. "I am fine. I promise. Momentary weakness. Won't happen again."

Usagi tilted her head to one side. "It's okay to cry...we've all been through a lot lately. Sometimes it's okay to be weak..."

"Yeah I know your little trick. Last night Mako came back with puffy eyes. I knew she cried. Then there was Ami. I am not like them. I don't cry." Rei didn't mean to be so edgy in her voice, but her defence went up even though she didn't want to.

"Okay..." Usagi reached over to pat Rei's hand softly. "Do you mind if I just sit here then? I won't bother you. I promise."

"Why?" Rei raised one eyebrow suspiciously. Her face softened when she saw the worry in Usagi's eyes. Sighing in defeat, Rei relaxed her posture. "Okay, you can ask me two questions and then you'll leave me alone?"

"Really? Any two questions?"

Rei crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "That was two questions. Okay, times up. Be gone."

She waved her hands, urging Usagi to leave her alone.

"Hey...No Fair..." Usagi whined.

Rei could feel a tiny smile on her face. Was this girl for real? "Well, if you were smarter.."

"Are you calling me an idiot? Rei...You are so mean..." Usagi stuck out her tongue.

Amidst all of these useless banters, Rei could feel herself relaxing. "Okay, one last chance. You can ask me one last question and then you must go."

"Really?" Usagi jumped at the opportunity and promptly fell into Rei's trap again.

A genuine laugh escaped Rei's lips. Usagi's eyes beamed proudly. They looked at each other again and both bursted into another bout of laughter. Rei knew what was to come. She's not as powerful a psychic as her mother, but she could sense the doom before anyone can.

Tears gathered in the corner of her eyes as she continued to laugh. It was a cross between laughing and crying now...

Usagi placed a hand on Rei's back and started to rub in a soothing circular motion. "Everything will be okay. You'll see..."

* * *

**MINAKO'S MISSION **

"Behold!" Minako opened the bathroom door and spread her arms out dramatically. She twirled around in her new outfit. Or rather..new old outfit.

Mako almost spew out the tea she was drinking. Seeing her friend wearing her grandmother's clothes was weird, and they were a size too small. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going undercover. Gonna walk around town and see if I could buy a burner scroll. Don't want to use your grandmother's to call Beacon. That's like signalling to the government, hey benders here."

"But why the disguise?" Mako pointed at the grey wig Minako was wearing, one she also stole from her grandmother.

"If I am going undercover, then I need a disguise." Minako turned to face the mirror in the bathroom again and adjusted her wig. Then, on second thought, she tossed it aside. "Okay, it didn't really go with the outfit."

Minako started to pose and flicked her hair. "So, Rei and Ami should stay here with Usagi. Mako, I'm gonna need you to come with me. You used to live here, so you'll know your way around, hopefully..."

"I want to come." Usagi spoke with a mouthful of breakfast. "I've never been to Ba Sing Se."

"They are not touring the city." Rei reminded the avatar. Usagi deflated like a balloon and went back to eating, sullenly.

Ami looked worried. "Is it wise for us to split up? Our powers are the strongest if we stay together. What if Usagi's avatar state could only be activated when it's all of us present? What if..."

Rei placed an arm around Ami's shoulder. "We'll be fine." She turned to the other two. "You guys be careful."

* * *

Minako whistled softly as she walked down the streets with Mako. What name would she pick for this cover? She thought about reversing the alphabets of her name, but it was hard to pronounce.

"Let's go in here. They have a scroll shop in that mall." Mako pointed at a giant building.

The two were just about to walk up the steps when they noticed two policemen posting a wanted poster on the front door. What they saw made them froze.

"Benders spotted. Suspected spies..." The title printed boldly in black, followed by a surveillance picture of them. Usagi's hairstyle stuck out like a sore thumb.

Minako tugged at Mako and they turned and walked away. "Act casual.." Minako whispered through gritted teeth.

Mako ducked her head and followed Minako. The blonde was weaving through a crowd in such an efficient manner, that Mako lost sight of her in seconds. "Shit." Mako swore softly under her breath.

"I'll take that." Minako handed over ten yuans and took a pair of sunglasses off the rack. The sales woman handed back some change, and not so subtly slipped a piece of paper to the blonde.

Minako flipped the page over and saw a scroll number. She looked up and saw the sales woman winking at her. It was purely bad habit, Minako knew. She just couldn't resist but wink back, knowing full well she should stay in low profile.

She quickly cleared her throat and put on her sunglasses. Minako turned and disappeared into the sea of shoppers.

* * *

"Dammit, Mako." Minako tried to peer over the top of everyone's head, trying to spot the giant airbender. Perhaps she shouldn't have stopped to buy the sunglasses. Or spent those extra two seconds flirting..

She started to retrace her steps. Okay, she walked past this shop...wait...this didn't look familiar anymore. Minako turned around and retraced her steps, all the while keeping her eyes open for Mako, or the police.

"Back so soon? Want another pair of sunglasses? Or do you want something else?" The same woman flashed a giant smile behind the counter.

"Dammit!"

* * *

"Hey miss..." A shirtless guy spinning a ramen sign hollered. "Come check out today's special." He handed a menu to Minako.

Minako lowered her sunglasses just a nudge, so she could eye those delicious six packs on the guy's ab. "Are you on it?"

The guy blushed. "No. Just ramen."

"Tell me, handsome. I am looking for a scroll shop. Where can I find one? And I like shady ones, so they don't charge as much." Minako edge closer to the guy.

"There's one down there and one next street over." He pointed in the direction Minako just came from.

"I just walked past that section. Didn't see one."

He shook his head. "You have to look up. It's a small store on second floor."

"Thanks." Minako blew an air kiss towards the guy and weaved herself back into the crowd.

* * *

"Who are you?" A middle aged man asked suspiciously behind the counter. "Are you the police?"

Minako looked down at the ground for a few seconds, and then looked back up with tears in her eyes. "Please, I need the burner scrolls. I swear I'm not the police..."

"Why?" He narrowed his eyes even more.

Minako darted her eyes around the room quickly. No earth kindgom flag or symbol anywhere in the shop. There's a secret door near the back of the store, concealed behind a shelf. That's two crimes she could report to the police, if she wasn't a fugitive herself.

She straightened her back and her tears dried. "Phew, just practicing my acting skills. Still can cry on command. Pal, just hand me five burner scrolls and I won't tell the police about your secret door."

The man clenched his fist and crushed the pen he was holding. "I can report you for bending."

"Takes one to know one." Minako shrugged. "Two ways we can solve this. We can fight. I'll win and get the burner phones. Police will come and arrest you. I'll be long gone before they get here. Option two, you hand me the burner scrolls and I'll leave. Your secret will be safe with me."

The man slammed his fist down on the counter. Begrudgingly though, he reached under and pulled out a bag. "That'll be 200 yuans."

Minako reached into her pocket and pulled out a few crumbled bills. "That's twenty..." She reached deeper and pulled out her sunglasses. "That cost me ten...so now we are at thirty..."

The man rubbed his temple and sighed. "Do you or do you not...have the money?"

"Bye!" Swiftly, Minako bent a small piece of metal and wrapped it around the guy's head, obscuring his sight. He yelped and fell backwards. "Oops. Sorry. Just so you know, your service is very much appreciated. You are helping us save the world. Bye..." With that, Minako turned and ran down the stairs and out of the building.

* * *

"There you are!" Mako slapped not so gently on Minako's back. "Where were you? What are you doing?"

"I had twenty dollars left from my shopping. So I am buying all the street foods. Usagi looked sad when we said she couldn't come. Maybe this will cheer her up."

Mako scratched her head. "Wait? Shopping? What about the burner scrolls?"

"Got it."

"And we still have money left for food?" Mako narrowed her eyes.

Minako shoved a meatball into Mako's mouth, preventing any further questions. "Oooo try this. Now let's go home. They'll be worried that we were gone all day.

* * *

Later that night, Minako was just about to go to sleep when she noticed a piece of paper on her pillow.

Curious, she picked it up and opened it.

_"Dear Minako, I just want to say thank you. For everything._

_ Love,_

_ Usagi."_

She smiled and folded the paper back in exactly the same way. Minako laid down on the bed and held the paper to her heart.


	19. Fall of Beacon

_Two Days Ago_

Ruby flew on her crescent rose glider and her heart felt heavy. Yang flew close by and they shared a worry look.

"Usagi will be alright. Right? If the fake Rei's cover is not blown, she wouldn't hurt Usagi..." Yang yelled over the roaring wind.

Ruby nodded, but her brows furrowed. She squinted her eyes over the horizon. "Yang..." Her voice shook a bit as she realized what she was looking at.

"Oh no..." Yang stared at the distant with horror.

Down below, Weiss and Blake were unfazed. Obscured by the tall trees, they didn't see.

Yang pushed her fire to burn hotter, as she propelled herself faster through the sky. A column of smoke blackened the sky ahead. Beacon Academy was under attack!

* * *

Glynda was just leaving the lunch room when an explosion rocked the entire building. She raised her hand just in time to stop a wall from crushing down on her and five other students.

She pushed the bricks back into place. In a calm voice, she ordered the students to retreat to the bunker down below. She ran to the elevator and propelled it up to the top floor of the bell tower.

"Professor Asami..." She bursted through the main office and looked around. The bay window had burst and glass shards were everywhere. No sign of the woman. Where was she?

"It never ends, does it?" A tired voice said from behind the desk.

"Professor..." Glynda rushed over and examined Asami. Other than a few cuts from the blasted window, she looked fine.

"I am so tired. Before, I had Korra to fight for...and then I..." Asami let her hands trailed to the side and closed her eyes. "I am soooo tired..."

Glynda propped up the older woman and started to carry her away from the blasted window. "We need you, Asami. You hear me? Your fight is not over yet. Let's get you to the command center in the bunker."

Asami stood and glanced at the picture frame on her desk. The glass was cracked from the explosive force. The picture was fine though. Korra smiled back at her with her usual goofy, cocky older woman scope up the picture frame and her face changed. Her eyes shone with new resolve.

"That's the Asami I know." Glynda smiled. "Now, let's go!"

In the command center, General Ironwood was already commanding his army of benders to start their counterattack, while coordinating evacuation of the younger students.

"North corner. Report status." He barked into the walkie talkie.

"Five evermores flying in. Fire benders are getting ready with the cannons."

"Good. South corner. Report status." Ironwood switched to the other team. He was met with static silence. "South corner. Come in." Again, nothing... He turned to his engineer in the corner. "How fast can we get the cameras up and running again? We need eyes..."

The technician was busying tweaking the wires. He poked his head out and replied to the commander. "Give me five more minutes..."

The bunker door opened and he turned and salut Glynda and Asami. "Looks like south corner is compromised."

Asami walked over to the control and sat down on one of the chairs. After catching her breath, she started to type away at the keyboard. "What about east and west corner?"

"The east and west teams are holding the fort, last I checked." Ironwood reported.

"Might be a good time to test my new weapon." Asami started to type again. "Chan, direct power to grid 4a please." She said to the technician.

"But the surveillance cameras..."

"If my weapon works, we don't need the cameras. We can clear all of the grimm in one shot."

"yes, professor. Right away." The technician resumed working.

Glynda moved closer. She had heard of this prototype Asami had been working on, ever since the reappearance of grimm. "How does it work, exactly?"

"I will emit a high frequency sound that should stun them, allowing our benders time to take them out. I've only tested this on a few types of grimm, not sure if it'll work on all of these." Asami frowned as her finger hovered over the red button. "Ironwood, tell our men to cover their ears."

Ironwood issued the command as told.

"Three...two...one..." Asami prayed silently to the spirits and pushed the button. She waited anxiously for the next few seconds.

A voice came on the walkie talkie, a soldier reporting back. "It's working, they are dropping like flies."

Asami breathed a sigh of relief.

Then, after a few seconds, screams were heard on the channel. "Fall back, fall back..." Ironwood clenched his fists. He turned to Asami. "I thought it worked."

Just then, one of the cameras came back online. The technician's work paid off, only for them to witness the massacre of their own people...

The monsters that were stunned were reviving, way too quickly. The benders were overwhelmed by the sheer number in seconds...A few made it out of the cluster. One was yelling into the comm. "General, it didn't work. Not enough time for us to get close and kill them. We are retreating..."

Asami hung her head in defeat. Months of research and it was all for nothing...

Suddenly, a bright light filled the screen. Quick fire blasts were seen, as Yang flew across the field. In the nick of time, she saved the remaining members of the team. Ruby, Weiss and Blake were seen, fighting in the background as well.

Ironwood inched closer to the screen and watched intensely. "They shouldn't be fighting. They are just students."

Glynda placed a hand on Ironwood's shoulder. "They are more than capable."

Then, a loud gasp came from Asami. "I thought they were with the avatar. Where is Usagi?"

* * *

The bunker door burst open and a group of students entered. Pyrrha Nikos stepped forward in her full gear, spear and shield. "We have to do something."

"Pyrrha, does anyone have eyes on Rei and Usagi?" Asami inquired. She prayed the answer would be yes. This feeling was all too familiar. All those years of waiting to hear back from Korra, that uncertainty...never knowing which day would be when the enemy would win...

The young metal bender gasped and shook her head. "We've been wondering too." She tightened her grip on her spear. "Professor Asami, please let us help."

Asami closed her eyes and nodded. "Please be careful. I am afraid the grimm attack is a smoke screen for something bigger..."

Pyrrha looked toward the general. "Awaiting your orders, sir."

Ironwood waved the students over and huddled around the academy's floorplan. Asami glanced over at Glynda with worry. "First the guardians' airship crashed. Now the avatar is missing...We've been so distracted by this attack..."

Glynda kept staring at the screen, as the RWBY team continue to battle out with the grimm. "We should alert Ozpin and Crow. Republic City might be next. I believe the enemy just declared war..."

"So it would seem." Asami cradled the picture frame to her heart. "Korra, Usagi is not ready yet...What are we going to do..."


	20. The Way to War

"President Ozpin." Qrow staggered into the room, as he took another swig from his bottle. "Do you know what time it is?"

The man sighed and stood up from behind his desk. "Beacon was under attack."

Qrow took another swig, then put his bottle in his jacket. Somehow, he was more sober. "Let me go. I'll take a small team with me."

Ozpin shook his head and took off his glasses. "Professor Asami said they have everything under control now. Suffered a lot of losses though."

"Ruby and Yang?"

"Your nieces are fine. But, we have another problem. Two actually..." Ozpin turned and faced the window, looking out over at Republic City.

Qrow waved his hand. "Honestly, when is the big bad going to reveal themselves? So we can just get this over with!"

"Well, maybe now would not be a good time for a face off. The avatar is missing. And...Professor Asami believe that Republic City would be the next target..."

Qrow plopped himself down on the couch. He took out a pai sho from his pocket and spun it on the coffee table. "Remember Avatar Korra's mission? When she formed the new white lotus?"

"Help shape the world back to balance. Protect all, nonbenders and benders and faunus. And if the avatar ever gets reborn, then guide the new avatar to a path of wisdom and compassion." Ozpin took out his pai sho and spun it on his desk. He stare at it as it spun. Eventually, it stopped and flopped back down. He furrowed his brows and thought for a while...

"One can only assume the enemy has the avatar by now. Asami was right. The attack at Beacon was probably a diversion so that they could kidnap Usagi." Ozpin reasoned.

"What's their endgame then? Kill the avatar? Again?"

"That is yet to be revealed. I am afraid they are just getting started..." Ozpin stared at the clouds in the sky, crossing quickly as the wind howled.

* * *

Ruby swung her crescent rose and extended the blade. With grace, she flipped through the air. Pushing an airblast at the ground and she propelled herself higher. Then she swung her blade down...slaying through a dozen grimms.

She looked up, just in time to see Yang punched a fire shot right into a nevermore's mouth. "Wohoo.." The blonde cheered as she landed next to her. "Good job, sis." Ruby patted Yang on the shoulder.

Up ahead, Blake and Weiss were fighting their way through another grimm cluster. "Let's do this." Yang pumped her firry fists together. Ruby nodded and joined the fight.

"Team RWBY. Come in. Report status." Ruby's comm spoke.

"No sign of Usagi or the rest of them There's a lot more grimm than we expected in the forest." Ruby swung her blade and killed two more beowolves. "Any luck from the other teams?"

"No." Glynda replied through the comm. "Keep looking. Be careful."

* * *

Asami sat, in the dark, in her bedroom. The night was quiet again. She didn't want to be in the debriefing room after, she didn't want to know the death count.

Usagi was missing still. So were the guardians. Team RWBY had filled them in on what they found out from their brief encounters. Asami chastised herself for not recognizing the imposter. She had left Usagi with the enemy...

"Korra...I am so sorry..." The tears came finally. Asami curled herself into a ball and sobbed.

* * *

"Honestly, what's all these crap on TV?" Minako turned and faced the room. "I am telling you, something's wrong. I couldn't get a hold of anyone at Beacon."

Usagi flipped through the rest of the channels. "Well, if something happened, don't you think the TV would broadcast it?"

Just then, grandma came into the living room, carrying a tray of tea and sweets. "Actually, honey, you are in Ba Sing Se. Nothing bad ever happens here, nor out in the world for that matter. Within these walls, you get the illusion of peace. What's wrong, girls?"

"We couldn't get in touch with our people at Beacon." Usagi looked up at the older woman. "Do you think something could've happen?"

Grandma put down the tray and pulled Usagi into a hug. "I think I can help. Don't worry, avatar..."

Later that day, grandma and the five girls head towards a friend's house. Getting through a city of millions was not difficult, as long as they disguised Usagi.

"Not long after you left," Grandma explained on the way, "I met some people that had children that turned out to be benders. We kind of formed a support group for each other...and that turned into a resistance of its own."

"That's legit badass, grandma." Minako nudged her elbow against the old lady.

The older woman smiled. She fished out a button from her pocket and handed it to the blonde. There was no design except for four bold letters. PFOB!

Minako raised an eyebrow. Grandma chuckled and took the button back. "We didn't get a lot of time to come up with a name. Parents and friends of benders."

Minako turned around and smiled at Mako. "Your grandma is sooooo cool."

Mako looked surprised and touched at the same time. She wrapped an arm around her grandma and pulled her closer. "Thank you..."

The older woman leaned her head against her tall granddaughter. "It's the least I can do, after what I did..."

"No." Mako stopped and turned to look into her grandma's eyes. "You were brainwashed by society. I judged you too harshly.I forgive you."

Grandma nodded and smiled. "Now, let's introduce the avatar to everyone...cause we are here..." She pointed at an entrance concealed from the outside world. It looked like a wall until you walked closer.

"A trick on the eye." Ami stepped forward and then back, as she studied the cleaver disguise. The same colored walls erased the depth of the entrance, allowing them privacy from the outside world.

"Earth bending is the best. Second to metal bending, of course." Minako winked at Ami. The blue hair girl rolled her eyes.

* * *

Usagi walked uncertainly down the stairs and entered a small size room. Someone must have bent the tunnels to create this space...

A group of people hushed and turned to face the newcomers. A young woman stood and smiled. She extended her hand and shook Usagi's. "It's my true honour to meet the avatar and her guardians."

"Ming, see if you can find out anything about Beacon Academy." Grandma asked.

At the mention of the school, the girl went silent. She broke the handshake and walked to her desk. She paused before she flipped the switch on the screen and turned to the group. "Prepare yourselves..."

Usagi gulped and clasped her hand around Rei's. The firebender looked angry already. Did she already sensed it? How bad was it?

The group gasped as they stared at the news broadcast. "I stole the signal from Zaofu. I'm afraid Beacon was attacked two days ago."

"The same day we were kidnapped." Ami placed a hand on her heart. "Any survivors?"

"Yes, but we think some of them are still trapped in the school. Grimm pretty much surrounded the building, including a dragon grimm circling the island."

"What's a dragon grimm?" Usagi asked weakly.

"A grimm in the shape of a dragon, with the toughest exoskeleton and the ability to sprout new grimm. It is the most feared of all..." Ami explained. Her face appeared to be several shades paler as well.

"It's precisely because people fear it." Rei walked up to the screen and stared at the image of the flying dragon. "Broadcasting this image, over and over, what could people feel other than fear and despair?"

"We have to go save them." Usagi's eyes shone with new resolve. "Professor Asami, Professor Goodwitch, Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Blake...and all the other students at the academy..."

"I am afraid it gets worse." Ming switched to another channel. "This just came in. An army of grimm and airships were spotted, heading towards Republic City. Backups from other nations and the United force won't get there in time. Earth Kingdom is the closest."

A hush fell over the room. Usagi lowered her head, shaking it slowly. "No..." She couldn't possibly choose. All the people back at the academy. Then there were the millions living in Republic City that's about to be annihilated.

Ami placed a hand on Usagi's shoulder. "Everything will be okay. We will head to Republic City and offer our help. I have faith in the students and professors at the academy to protect themselves, they are great benders after all..."

Rei and Minako nodded in agreement. Mako laced her hand through Usagi's and clutched it tightly. "I fought against team RWBY. They are incredibly strong. People back at Beacon will survive..."

"Then, let's go to Republic City." The avatar spoke. She turned to face her friends. "Are you guys with me?"

"Always." Ami extended her hand. Mako, Minako and Rei stacked their hands. Usagi smiled and placed hers on top.

"In the names of all avatars...we will right all wrongs and triumphed over evil. " Usagi knew the journey ahead would be hard. Harder than anything she's ever faced. A non-bender bestowed with the greatest power of all time, a pacifist heading towards war, and an impossible task to stitch the divided world together...Yet, she had hope. There's only one way to win this...

* * *

Hello my dear readers, I will be away for a few days. The next update will be on Friday.

I hope you guys are liking my story so far...


	21. Started

"Sound the alarm." The watchtower guard yelled to the lower deck. He picked up his binoculars again and watched with horror...

A dragon grimm led the way, followed by five airships. He looked down at the field and spotted an army of black monsters, in the number of thousands...

He turned to his fellow guard as he loaded his rifle. "We are going to die, aren't we?"

"Then we will die fighting for Republic." His friend put on the helmet and crocked his rifle.

* * *

Near the outskirt of the city, Qrow and his team were ready for the fight of their lives. Qrow pressed a button on his glider and it transformed into a scythe. His soldiers stood behind him, awaiting orders.

"Charge..." He raised his weapon and leapt in the air. He couldn't hide his bending anymore, if he were to survive this. It took a few seconds for his people to get over the shock, and they quickly regained their composure and joined the fight.

The master airbender danced through the air, swinging his weapon, blades sliced through the grimm easily...

_Splat!_ Black puddles rained from the sky and hit the ground. The dragon grim flew by. Each puddle sprouted a new grimm, fresh and thirsty for blood...Qrow dodged a puddle before slamming himself into a newborn.

Its red eyes glowed and it roared. Its razor-sharp claws came down, aiming for Qrow's head. The airbender raised the scythe to block it while pushing air behind his feet, propelling himself upwards.

"Ozpin, update on evacuation. The line is falling..." Qrow spoke into his comm while fighting. "There's just too many of them..."

"Try hanging on. The train station is still filled with people. I've already radioed the other nations for backup." Ozpin replied. "It's at least another four hours before we can evacuate everyone..."

Right on cue, the five circling airships started to drop their bombs. A blast of hot air sent everything hurdling...humans and grimm..As the city exploded into a sea of fire...

"Qrow...you..." The comm turned static and then it died. The power grid also died and the city was plunged into darkness, only illuminated by the burning buildings...

Frustrated, Qrow threw away his comm. So far half of his team was gone. The rest were maimed and barely hanging on...

"I could so use a drink, right about now." Qrow leaned against his scythe and stood up. He turned to his remaining fighters. "Alright, ready?"

The group nodded and raised their weapons. "Yes, sir!"

* * *

"Please remain calm. Please remain calm." The speakers blared in the train station.

"Qrow, you need to hang on...hello? Hello?" Ozpin listened to the static and dread set in. Milliseconds later, he could hear explosions from afar. He was immediately ushered by a team of agents, as he was pushed towards the train.

The bombs were getting closer now. He could hear the roar of the airships above, approaching...Ozpin looked out the window and saw a series of bombs dropping from the sky. He glanced at the sea of people all around him...

Much to the agents' protest, Ozpin disengaged himself from the human shields. He then raised his hands and started to draw in a circular motion. As the building ripped from the explosion, Ozpin's giant airball swirled and protected the people within.

"Oh my gosh...is that the president?" "He's an airbender..." "He's protecting all of us..."

Ozpin gritted his teeth as he kept his shield up. The building exploded twice more, as their surroundings burned. With the last ounce of his energy, Ozpin spun the air outwards and extinguished the fire. His knees buckled and he fell to the cold marble floor.

* * *

"Usagi..."

A voice from afar called. She opened her eyes and blinked. She's back at the spirit world.

"Korra." Usagi smiled and ran up to her. "Wait...why am I here..? We were on the airship, on our way to the war..." She frowned and looked up. "Korra...I don't have any ways to protect these people. I am not a fighter..."

"Like I said last time, you just have to believe in yourself. The power..." She pointed a finger at Usagi's heart. "...has always been inside you."

Usagi's frown deepened. "I...I wish there's a peaceful way to resolve this."

Korra smiled. "The power is yours. How to use it is up to you. Avatar Aang ended the 100 year war without killing the fire lord. The choice is yours..."

* * *

"Usagi...Usagi...wake up." Rei shook the sleeping avatar. "Seriously, who can fall asleep in a time like this? Usagi..."

"Huh.." The avatar jolted awake and slammed her head back, colliding with Rei's.

"Ow..." Rei rubbed her sore nose and glared at the avatar.

Usagi clasped her hands over her mouth. Then a string of apologies flew out as she tried to take a look at Rei's wound.

"It's okay, it's okay." A vey annoyed Rei replied. "Just wanted to tell you that we are almost there. Time to get ready."

Usagi placed her palms together and apologized once more. Rei's face reluctantly relaxed. She broke into a grin and poked a finger at the avatar. "Come on, Princess."

"Stop calling me that..my name is Usagi." The avatar pouted.

Off to the side, Mako shook her head. "When are they going to stop arguing?"

Ami looked up from her book and smiled. "Let them have some fun."

"Fun? They are having fun?" Mako smiled and joined Ami on the couch. "And what about you? Are you having fun with this book? The..." Mako flipped to the cover page. "Airship operating manual...okay..."

"The enemy's airship is the same model. Just looking for weak spots..." Ami said sweetly and Mako felt her heart skipped a beat. Suddenly, the air felt too hot. Mako chuckled awkwardly and tried to come up with a topic to talk about...

"You know who you remind me of?" Mako asked.

Ami lowered the book and looked up. Her lips curled into a smile. "Who?"

"Well..." Mako suddenly felt very silly mentioning it. "If...Avatar Korra and Asami ever had a daughter together...I would imagine she would be like you..."

The water bender's smile broke into a chuckle...and then an uncontrollable laugh. "And why is that?".

"Cause...you are one hell of a waterbender, in both fighting and healing. And you are all smart and sciency...like Professor Asami..." Mako reached over and clasped her hands over Ami's. "I might sound selfish for saying this, but I am glad you are in this fight with me."

Ami's eyes welled. She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a loud holler.

"Let's take a group pic guys." Minako came in flashing her scroll. "Come on.." She yanked at Ami's hand. "Come on..." She waved to the others.

"Why are we doing this?" Usagi asked.

Minako blinked away her misty eyes and broke into a big grin. "Just want to remember this moment."

Just in case. Those three words were left unsaid but they hung in the air.

Usagi pulled Minako into an embrace. "How about a group hug first? Everyone hug Minako...quick..."

The others huddled in. Minako opened her mouth to laugh but suddenly found herself crying...

"I know you have sacrificed a lot. You've been doing this a lot longer than all of us. The burden you must have felt..." Usagi whispered softly as Minako continued to sob. "We are here now. You will never have to fight alone."

Usagi then looked up at everyone. "I love all of you." She broke the hug and extended her hand out. "Stronger together?"

The guardians stacked their hands on top. "Stronger together!"

* * *

A.N.

Sorry for the delay, I was too tired after the trip yesterday to edit this chapter.

Thank you Guest for leaving a review :D I am so glad you are enjoying this.


	22. Recaptured

Cinder watched as the city burned under her feet and smiled. How foolish these non-benders were, to think their crimes would go unpunished! She would return the pain, a thousand folds...

"What makes you so sure that the avatar would be here?" Mercury joined her by the view window.

A soft chuckle came from the woman. "People are hurting. People are dying. The avatar will be here. She simply can't help but fly straight into the fire..." Cinder clenched her fist. "She'll be here."

Emerald entered the room and handed a device to Cinder. "It's all hacked. You are linked to all of their station signals."

Cinder turned to her two minions. "How do I look?" She smiled when she received two thumbs up from them. "Now, let's go say hello to the people in Republic City..."

* * *

"Everyone okay?" The stunned crowd stood up, amazed at surviving consecutive bombings and emerging with nothing but a few scratches. The crowd stared at the passed out president and hesitated.

"We have to help him." A boy spoke up. "Mommy...he saved us."

"Shush, boy. He's a bender, he's dangerous." Another man spoke. "You are young, you don't know what you are talking about."

The boy looked up at his mother, pleading with his eyes. "Mommy?"

The woman squeezed the boy's hand. "You are right, it's not right to leave him here." She turned to the crowd. "President Ozpin lied to us about himself. Yet, in that last moment, he saved us. He didn't have to use so much of his power if he only wanted to save himself." She grabbed one of the agents. "Isn't it your duty to protect him? Well, protect him now. We have to get out of here before they come back and realized we survived."

The agents looked at each other and then nodded. "We will deal with the legality later. Alright, let's lift him up..."

* * *

For a city that's been ravaged by fire, it was all too quiet. Usagi clutched her heart and feared she was too late.

"Where is the city's armed forces?" Minako peered below and squinted her eyes, trying to see through columns of thick smoke. "Police?"

Just then, a voice boomed over the city. Team avatar turned and stared at the opponent's airship. Cinder's face showed on the giant screen.

"Greetings, citizens of Republic City. My name is Cinder Fall and we have come back to reclaim what was once ours. I call out to my bender brothers and sisters in hiding to join me in this fight. You have all suffered enough. 100 years ago, non benders wiped out most of us. For those of us that were lucky to survive, we had to live in secret just so we could survive, hiding away a part of us. Some of us were even forcibly cured, or at least they tried. Why did they do all that? Because they were afraid. Yes, they should all fear us. I say it's time we say no to suffering. However...if you choose to side with the non benders, then you will suffer the same fate as them."

On cue, Cinder's army of benders flew out of the airship and landed all over the city. "Now, let's take back our freedom..." Cinder spoke one last time and then the screen went dark.

"Alright, Usagi. Time to glow." Minako offered her hand to the avatar. The five of them linked their hands together.

"Raava...please...help us." Usagi pleaded. "Give us strength." She opened her eyes again and they glow brilliantly. Ami, Rei, Mako and Minako tilted their heads up as they received the power.

* * *

When Ozpin came to, he saw a little boy hunched over him, smiling.

"Mr. President! Mom, he's awake." He turned and hollered. "Your power was soooooo cool. S_wooosh_ and then the air protected us."

Ozpin winced and sat up. His eyes settled on a group of people, huddled near the corner and staring at him. He looked down and saw the cuffs on his wrists, and some of his agents looked back apologetically.

"Sir, it's the law." One of the younger agents spoke. He looked like he was about to cry. Was it out of guilt, or fear?

"Is everyone alright? Where are we?" Ozpin spoke to the young boy.

"Well, I didn't know there was a whole city of tunnels under us this whooole time. So we all escaped here. A few grimm followed us but the agents killed them." The boy put a hand on Ozpin's. "So, what should we do now, Mr. President?"

"Um..." Another agent cleared his throat. "I'm not sure he is in the position of power anymore."

"Then, do you have a plan already? You are all running low on ammo. Another attack from a grimm cluster and we are done." The boy's mother walked up to the agent in charge. "Look, he saved us. Uncuff him and listen to him."

"Yeah..." The boy stood up and put his hands on his hips. "He won't harm us. I promise."

Ozpin smiled at the boy. "I'll be okay. Don't worry about me. I'm glad you guys are okay." He then turned to his agents. "I understand what you had to do."

"Everyone, just stay put. Rescue is on their way." The lead agent urged the crowds. "We don't need to go back out there, we will be safe here. The bombings have stopped."

"What if they come back with more bombs? This whole thing could collapse." Another citizen spoke. "We will die here...right here..." He started to yank at his tie and gasped for breath.

"Agents, how many bullets do we have left?" Ozpin spoke up, momentarily distracting the man's panic.

"About 20 rounds." The agent replied.

"If you uncuff me, I can fend off any incoming grimm. That will keep us here safe longer, until help arrives." Ozpin put up his wrists. "Then cuff me again when it's time for my arrest. I will accept my punishment then. But please, help me keep these people safe."

The crowd started to stir, unease spreading... "How do we know you won't kill us?" "Then, what's preventing you from escaping on your own, saving your own skin?"

The agent in charge went over to Ozpin and unlocked the handcuffs. He turned and stared at the unsettling crowd. "If he does, then I will shoot him. Now, everyone happy?" He put up his hands in frustration.

"Thanks." Ozpin rubbed his sore wrists. "What's your name?"

"Don't make me regret uncuffing you." The agent stuck out his hand. "Ron Bei Fong. Special forces."

Ozpin's eyebrows went up. He hadn't heard that last name in a while. Could this man be a descendant of...

He was abruptly interrupted by a loud snarl. Ozpin turned and found himself looking at a group of beowolves.

Ozpin bent his knees and started to twist his arms around. Then he air blasted the wolves up towards the ceiling. With incredible speed, he took off running, grabbed a lead pipe on the way and leapt into the air. With precision, he jabbed the pipe into their hearts. He flown back down, as the grimm disintegrated into an ashy rain.

The boy's jaw was practically hitting the floor. "That. Was. AAAAAAAAMazing..." He squealed and ran up to hug Ozpin.

The president turned to his people. "Look. I know you are all scared. I promise you I will save you all. Though I must ask you one thing. Please try to control your fear. The more we are afraid, the more grimm we are going to attract."

"Let's sing a song." The young boy shouted. He was quickly hushed by the group and Ozpin. He whispered it again. "Let's sing a song. Quietly."

The president paused a bit, and then a giant smile spread across his face. He ruffled the boy's hair and chuckled. "Okay, what should we sing?"

* * *

"Ayyyyyya!" Mako landed on top of a giant grimm and wasted no time. Immediately she sent out a punch of air blast at the beast beneath him. She spun the air and picked up a nearby pipe, before sending it straight through its heart. She landed on the ground as the beast disintegrated.

Rei was concentrating on re-directing the fire that was burning the buildings. She yelled to the remaining residents to escape, as she cleared the fire blocking the entrances.

Ami was already on the ground, healing those that could still be saved. Usagi helped as she ushered people from falling debris and away from the battle ground.

Minako's metal chain whipped about, keeping the other side clear of grimm.

"Uh oh..." Minako stepped a few steps behind, as she glanced up. The unmistaken screeching of the dragon. "Rei? Mako? Little help please..."

Black goo rained down and splatted on the pavement. Claws came out, as the newborns pushed themselves out of the black holes. Rei punched out fire blasts as Minako shot out her metal daggers. Mako dropped to an Earth bending stance as she raised her arms. A cyclone started to form...

The dragon flapped its wings and a gust of air blasted back, knocking Mako off of her feet.

Minako laced her hand with Rei's. "I've got an idea. Give me your power..." The fire bender nodded.

"Ami and Usagi, everyone's out of that building right?" Minako turned back for confirmation. "Alright..." She bent her knees and muster all her strengths. Her body started to heat up as the fire passed from Rei to her...

The ground trembled and then started to melt...hot lava oozed up to the surface and melted a few dozen black puddles and newborn grimm...

"Wow." Rei opened her eyes wide.

The dragon roared and flapped its wings again. Mako was there this time, ready with a counter blast...

Ami ran and joined the fighting line. "Mako, keep it distracted." The airbender glanced over and raised an eyebrow.

Mako started to dodge left and right, avoiding the grimm's air attacks. Whatever Ami had planned...

The air suddenly got very cold. Ami was pulling a giant water column from a nearby pond and she flung it at the dragon's wings and tail tip. Instantly, it turned into ice and the dragon screamed. It started to flap and tried to break the ice...

"Mako, concentrate your air at the ice chunks, but don't break them..." Ami instructed.

Air met ice and solidified it more. Without its wings, the dragon yelped as it fell to the ground.

"Rei and Minako...now!" Ami ordered.

A new lava bed appeared and swallowed the dragon in seconds. It thrashed around a bit more, when the wings started to thaw...but it was useless.

The group of civilians cheered from behind Usagi. The avatar dropped her protective arms and let out a relief sigh. She then turned and make sure they were okay.

They nodded gratefully and extended their hands to shake Usagi's and the guardians.

Before they could celebrate however, a group of fighters descended from the airship.

"Oh, are they here to help?" One of the non benders asked. Usagi turned and frowned.

One of the fighters sneered and punched out a fire bomb. Usagi pushed two hands out and countered it with an air blast. She then spun her hands around and create an air ball to envelope the entire group of civilians.

The guardians moved to stand in front of the air ball and got into their fighting stances.

"Alright...let's do this..." Minako cracked her chain.

Usagi watched with trepidation inside the safety of her air cocoon. Her arms felt weak already but she persisted.

Suddenly, a figure flew past her in a blurr of ice and snow. The water bender sneered and shot out his attacks. The guardians didn't even have time to turn around before they were frozen into four blocks of solid ice. Their heads were the only part protruding...

"It's over, Avatar." The leader of the benders spoke. He walked slowly up to the airball and grinned. "Why are you protecting them? They are non benders..."

Usagi let down her hands and the airball dissipated. The crowd gasped behind her. She opened her eyes and glared at the fighters. "Stop attacking now. I am ordering you, as the avatar, to let these innocent people go."

A roaring laugh came from the enemy. "Cinder had told us you are a weak bender. Even if you go into your avatar state, I doubt you can beat all of us. Come with us quietly. Or..." He cracked his knuckles.."we make you..."

"Usagi!" Rei grunted against the ice. She closed her eyes and willed her body to redirect her chi...Her hands started to glow orange...

A chop came down on the back of her neck. She lost consciousness and the glow disappeared.

The attacker was promptly knocked down by an air blast. Mako blew her airblast in a sweep and knocked down a few more. Then, inexplicably, she couldn't move her head anymore. A searing pain flashed across her entire body and she felt her blood stopped.

"No." Ami gasped beside her.

"Stop resisting." The leader laughed again. "We just have orders to deliver the five of you to Cinder."

Usagi stepped forward. "Halt all the attacks on the city. Stop all the killing. Then, we will come with you, peacefully. I promise."

The leader narrowed his eyes. "Or I can just take all of you and keep on the killing. The killing is the fun part." He sneered as he made up his mind. "Yeah, I like my plan better..."

Suddenly, the enemy's comm came alive and a stern voice spoke. "Halt." He distinguished his flame and answered annoyingly. "Yes, Cinder?"

"I like the avatar's idea better. Tell all soldiers to stand down. I'll call back the grimm. Now, avatar, I know you can hear me, remember what you promised."

The leader sighed and gestured to the waterbender. The guardians were released from their ice prison. Cinder reappeared on the giant airship screen and ordered her soldiers to stop. Usagi turned and urged the civilians to run. "Get out of here. Go..."

"What will happen to you?" One of them asked with tears in her eyes. Some of them also hesitated and stood their ground.

"I am the avatar. I'll be fine." Usagi shined her signature smile. "Now go, find your loved ones..."

The woman's hand lingered on Usagi's arm for a while longer. She whispered "Thank you" as she turned and joined the other fleeing citizens.

The leader strutted over and clasped a pair of handcuff around Usagi's. "How noble. And stupid!" He sneered and tugged at the cuffs, forcing Usagi off balance and she fell to the ground. "Cinder was right. You don't deserve to be the avatar. You were just a non bender, like the rest of those low lives..." He spat at the ground. "You don't deserve to have the power..."

He turned and signalled his soldiers to escort the prisoners to the airship.

"Guys, it'll be alright.." Usagi shouted to her guardians as she was half carried on board. "Trust me..."

To the guardians' horror, they were escorted onto a different airship. "Usagi..." They yelled back.

"It will be alright. I promise." The avatar cranked her neck, trying to see as the hull was closing. Her heart was pounding and she was terrified. She didn't have a choice. Usagi knew the enemy would eventually attack again, but perhaps there would be enough time for all civilians to evacuate. Now she hoped she would get to convince Cinder that there's another way to bring back peace.


	23. Mobilize

The avatar was roughly shoved into a metal box once she was on the airship. Mercury smirked as he locked the lid. She could only see out of a tiny window now.

"Okay, don't panic." Usagi whispered to herself softly.

Mercury tapped on the metal, causing Usagi to wince. He didn't say a word as he continued to drum his fingers on it, seemly enjoying the avatar's discomfort. He only stopped when his scroll beeped.

He held up the screen and Usagi was faced with Cinder. She felt tears stinging in her eyes, threatening to spill. She trusted her while her own Rei was being brutally tortured by Mercury.

"What do you want?" Usagi glared.

"Tell me, how have you been? Aww I miss our nightly chats..." Cinder snickered. "Anyway, just want to say hi. Get comfortable. We should be arriving in about a day's time. Now, a promise is a promise. I will cease fire for one day. Our great leader Salem, is honourable after all. I shall follow her example. Till then..."

The screen flickered off. "Wait..." Usagi pounded the door with her fists.

"Night, night, Avatar." Mercury grinned as he slid a cover over the window, throwing Usagi into total darkness.

Unable to sit down or laid down, Usagi stood in her upright pose...The airship's engine roared and then it was off the ground. Where they were headed, she had no idea. She had only one day's time to figure out a plan to save everyone...and she had to do it without her friends...

* * *

Blake breathed in deeply and command her body to relax. She thought back to the day when she first met the avatar...Usagi...

She squeezed her eyes shut and focused on finding the essence of her friend. A vast world to search, but she's everyone's last hope of finding the avatar...

"Blakey?" Yang poked her head into the room.

The faunus sighed and dipped her head. "Hi, Yang."

"Oops. Did I interrupt something? What are you doing?" Yang sat down beside Blake on the floor.

"Nothing." Blake hugged herself as she stared at the ground. Her cat ears were probably betraying her emotion, but she didn't care.

"Hey..." Yang reached over and put her hand on top of Blake's. "Whatever is going on, you can tell me. Don't shut me out like last time..."

After a few seconds of silence, Blake sighed again. "I am trying to find the avatar."

"Here?" Yang arched an eyebrow. Then realizing something, she slapped her forehead. "You are trying to astral project, aren't you?"

Blake shook her head. "Except I am the worst faunus there is. We are suppose to be the most spiritual being and we are suppose to be able to do the projection, even if we aren't air benders. I've been trying for the past few days...but every time I try, I couldn't even project my mind further than..well..this building..."

Yang nodded but didn't say anything.

"I am the only faunus Usagi has ever met. So I am the best bet at finding her essence and find out where she was taken...and now...I don't know what I'm going to do..."

Yang smiled softly and put a hand on Blake's shoulder. "Not everyone is Master Jinora, you know...When she first started teaching this, how many managed to succeed? Come on, I know you know your history..."

"Five." Blake muttered.

"Exactly." Yang clapped her hands loudly. "Helllo...five out of a class of forty, that's like..." She scratched her head..." A low percentage."

"That's not exactly helping." Blake frowned, feeling even more insecure.

"Ah, but I think you are one of those special ones, Blake." Yang smiled encouragingly. "Maybe you need a break, that's all."

The cat ears drooped even more. "There is no time. I don't have the luxury to take a break, you know that. In fact, maybe you should leave so I can continue..." Blake turned so that her back faced Yang. She straightened her back and prepared to try again.

The fire bender moved to snake her arms around Blake's waist. She rested her head on Blake's shoulder blade. "I believe in you." She whispered.

Blake gasped and felt her tears welled. She turned her head slightly to look at Yang.

"Maybe try one more time and then come down for dinner? Promise me you won't push yourself too hard, 'kay?"

Blake wiped her tears and nodded.

* * *

"Alright, that should be fixed. Let's give it a try..." Professor Asami fiddled with some settings and then flipped the switch. Like magic, the screens came alive and just like that, Beacon was reconnected with the outside world.

News images flashed on, as reports filed in regarding the attack in Republic City. Glynda and Ironwood gathered behind her and watched silently.

"President Ozpin was a bender after all and is now considered an enemy of the state." The reporter announced. "Here's the CCTV footage before it was lost in the bombing. Let's take a look..."

The screen flashed to a gritty image. Ozpin was floating in midair as he spun his arms, then a swirl of air formed, and then the image was cut to statics.

"Guess the cat is out of the bag." Ironwood stated. "That meant he saved those people at the station, no? His power should be enough to cover that whole area.."

"And now he's going to get arrested. If he's not dead already." Glynda said while shaking her head. She pushed her glasses up and opened her eyes with new rage. "Why are they talking about this now? There's a whole army attacking the city, they need all the good benders they could get...urgh..." She slammed her fist down on the metal table, causing it to deform. "Let's switch to another channel."

Asami sighed. She turned the dial and another reporter came into view. "This just came in." He looked shocked and excited. "We have confirmed reports of a new avatar. Could this be the end to everything? Or is she on our side? Let's take this to the streets." He walked over to some people by the streets. "Tell me what you saw."

A young woman turned to the camera. She grabbed the microphone from the reporter and shoved him away. She pulled out her scroll and showed it to the camera. "Please, everyone. We haven't lost yet. This is the avatar, and she just negotiated with the enemy to cease fire for one day. She's on our side. She and the four guardians saved us. She...I don't know her name...she sacrificed herself so that we could get away..."

"No..." Asami looked with horror as the video continued to play on the tiny scroll. Usagi was in cuffs and being led away into an airship. There were four other women being carried to a separate airship, presumably the guardians...

"What the hell was she thinking?" Glynda moved her face closer to the screen, unable to believe her eyes. "That stupid girl..."

The reporter wrestled back his microphone, slightly miffed. He recompose himself and cleared his throat, before moving to his next question. "Why are you so certain she's not on their side? Maybe this was all a ruse...she's a bender after all."

The young woman stared back angrily. "She just saved all of us. I have faith in her. She will save all of us."

The reporter looked unconvinced. "Alright. Thank you for your opinion. Now let us move to the next street, where two benders managed to pull lava through to the surface, causing billions of destruction. Let's go interview some of the residents in the area..."

"Turn it off." Glynda was slowly losing her cool. "I don't want to hear these garbage. Whatever happen to impartial reporting?"

Asami's face was blank as she continued to watch the coverage. Ironwood and Glynda shared a confused look. "Professor...you okay?"

She turned and look at the other two. A weak smile appeared on her face and her shoulders relaxed. "At least, they are all alive." Asami played with the ring on her finger as she continued to think. "They are all alive..."

"For now." The general spoke. " We need to mobilize and see if we could track down that airship, somehow...Find out where they are going.."

"And I can take a group of our best fighters to Republic City. I don't trust their "cease fire" bullshit. Also, the Earth kingdom army should be there shortly as back up, but I fear they would be there to kill all benders, whether they were part of the attack or not. We need to go save those that are innocent." Glynda proposed. "Professor, what do you think?"

The old woman nodded as she placed a hand on Glynda's. "Be careful."


	24. The Puppetmaster

The full moon shone that night. Its pure, white light reached the guardians through a tiny window. They were locked in a platinum box once again, with one window looking out.

"The moon is so pretty tonight." Ami said as she continued to look up. Legend was there was a moon spirit up there, looking down on all the citizens of Earth, protecting them. She wondered if the spirit had deserted them, seeing the horror that was carried out by humans...

Mako stopped punching the wall for a second and turned to look at the moon. "It's so bright."

Ami looked down at her palms and studied them silently. "Mako...is it just me or do you feel like you are getting more power?"

Mako stopped punching and looked at Ami with a puzzle look. "Um...not particularly." She glanced at the barely dented wall and grunted with frustration. She resumed her attacks.

Ami turned to look at the moon again. The wheels in her brain were turning insanely. All the possibilities of the world ending. All the ways they could die horribly. Yet, Ami felt her heart slowed, as she analyzed her situation. It was baffling, but Ami felt stronger. She could feel her own blood coursing through her body, through every arteries and veins.

"Mako, stop. Guys, I think I know how to get Usagi back..." Ami knew she had to do what she had to do. It's her soul against millions. The math is simple...

"Minako, the airship is made of metal. Will you be able to detect the total number of people on this ship?"

The group huddled around Ami. Minako knelt down and put one hand on the cold metal floor. She closed her eyes and focused her chi. "It's blurry. The platinum floor is not helping... I ..."

The blonde opened her eyes when she felt a hand lacing through her own. Her gaze met Rei's intense stare. "Let me try...but I'll need some of your power."

Rei shut her eyes and sat in her meditation position. Very faintly, she could see shimmers of energy all around her. The waterbender's energy was the brightest, the others paled under the full moon light. Rei concentrated on reaching out...She slowly counted as she continued to expand her reach...

"Okay. Two guarding us right now. Four more down the corridor. Three on upper deck and I am not sure how many on the flight deck. That one's too far for me to reach."

Ami nodded as she started to process the new data. "Also, as luck would have it, I think most of them are firebenders." Rei added.

"Why do you say that?" Ami tilted her head.

Rei simply pointed at the moon. Ami's lips tilted up, ever so slight. Then she realized the moon had weakened some, but it had strengthened the other waterbender too. He was already blood bending earlier, without the full moon. Now? He would be unstoppable...

The solution was simple. Once again, Ami felt guilt flooding inside of her, weakening her resolve...

"So, what's the plan?" Mako looked at her, but Ami couldn't hold the gaze. What would Mako think of her after today? If they survive...

* * *

The same moon shone down at Usagi's metal prison. It was more like a metal coffin. For some reason, Mercury re-opened the window, allowing Usagi to breath better and for her to see the beautiful sky outside.

She gazed at the full moon and felt more alone than ever.

"Usagi..." A voice echoed in her head.

"Who's there?" Usagi darted her eyes about. When she blinked, she realized she was no longer confined to the metal coffin. She glanced at her beautiful surroundings...

"Avatar Korra? Is that you?" Usagi turned 360 degrees, searching for her mentor.

A jet of water hit her directly in the face. The blonde looked up at a smug Korra. The seasoned bender reached out and helped Usagi up.

"You have exactly 5 hours left until you reach destination. In the mean time..." Korra cracked her knuckles, "are you ready for a crash course on bending?"

Usagi looked up at the old avatar and smiled. She closed her fists and raised them near her face. "Okay...what do I do?"

* * *

For the past hour or so, Minako had sang non stop. The same annoying melody on an endless loop, as her voice cracked and strayed more and more from the original tune...The other three endured and waited.

Finally, one of the guards caved and came barging into the room. "Shut up. Shut up. Or I am going to come in there and shut you up."

"Don't be stupid." The other stopped the impulsive one. "Just ignore them..."

Ami slowly exhaled and focused her mind. The guards were just inches away, separated by a thin sheet of platinum...The heat of the blood was sensed first, before she could sense the flow...

The two guards stopped and stood up straight. Their faces contorted in pain and confusion...One reached into the pocket and fished out the keys. He tried to resist, but was only met with more pain...

"Stop..." The other pleaded and watched as the other guard opened the door.

Ami exited the box, her face blank as she continued to control the two guards...She then forced them to walk into the prison...

"Wow." Minako gasped softly. "Okay, that was easy..."

"The other bloodbender is near the flight deck." Rei turned to Ami. "You think you can take him?"

"I will.." Ami answered flatly. "Let's get moving..."

* * *

After what seemed like hours of practice, Usagi finally collapsed to the grass, exhausted. She stared up at the beautiful sky and watched as the puffy clouds rolled by. "Korra, what if I can't fight like the way you did?"

Korra sat down next to the girl. "Okay, I heard this from Tenzin who heard it from Aang." She scratched her head sheepishly. "But there is a way for me to enter your body, take over and fight." She blushed when Usagi rolled around to look at her.

"Really?" The blonde widened her eyes. She exhaled and placed a hand over her heart. "Phew, the world won't be doomed."

The other avatar's face was less than optimistic. "I wouldn't be so sure of that. I failed, remember?"

"NO!" Usagi scowled and perked up, until her face was inches away from Korra's. "You were murdered. Along with millions. It wasn't even a fair fight. You did not fail, you hear me?"

Korra smiled weakly and looked up at the clouds. Her eyes were misty as she stared at the puffy marshmallows in the sky..."Doesn't that cloud look like a satomobile?"

Usagi looked up too and smile. "You know, Professor Asami misses you….have you ever visited her?"

Just as abruptly, Korra's face turned serious. "I don't want to talk about it." She stood up and brushed some grass off of her. "Come on, enough break. Let's get back to our practice."

The waterbender crouched down and snuck up behind two more guards. With a wave of her hands, the two guards stiffened and then fell forward, unconscious.

"What did you do?" Mako whispered. She stepped quietly following the short blue hair girl, who had been very silent for a while now.

"If you stop the blood flow to the brain, they will pass out." Ami answered in a monotone. She turned to Rei and Mina. "Okay, how many more?"

Minako closed her eyes and placed her hand on the wall. "Five more up the stairs."

Ami nodded. They walked quietly up. Efficiently, the waterbender dispensed the five soldiers, as if she had been doing this for years. There was no wavering, no emotion as Ami continued...

Mako's brows knitted together tightly and she kept an eye on her dear friend. Not that Ami was always full of emotions or share her emotions freely, but the coldness that radiated from those eyes was starting to freak out Mako...

Ami waved them forward again. They crept silently down a long corridor until the flight deck came into view.

Suddenly, Rei gasped and her body stiffened. She shot out two fire blasts directly at the blue hair girl. Ami whirled around in surprise...She dodged and barely missed the assault. Mako stiffened and then sent out an air blade, it hit Ami's arm and she started to bleed...

An evil chuckle was heard as the enemy came into view. He held up his hands and continued to control the other three guardians, sending attack after attack at Ami...

Mako resisted. The pain was almost intolerable, she tried to stop her hands, she tried to stop her feet, but she charged still at the smaller girl...

Ami blinked with no emotion. She dodged around, as fire, air and metal assaulted her from all directions. Her eyes continued to track the other waterbender...looking for a way in...

"Little girl, just give up." He hollered. "Or better yet, join our revolution. Why the hell are you trying to save the non benders?"

"Look out.." Mina yelled as her razor sharp metal shoot out again, aiming for Ami's heart.

Ami deflected it, using her own blood as blades. In a impressive move, she raised her arms and started to counter the blood bending...Her three friends let out a piercing scream, as two opposing forces penetrated their bodies.

The other waterbender's jaw dropped. He did not expected such cruelty from her. In that moment of surprise, his control slipped and Ami was able to gain back the full control of her friends. She muttered "sorry" as she put them to sleep.

"Damn..." He slowly clapped, while he started to walk in a circle around the shorter girl. "Nice..."

Ami's face remained unreadable. She raised her hands the same instant as he raised his..."I guess you were under the order not to kill us?"

He increased his power and Ami's feet stopped moving...He merely sneered. "Unfortunately, but I can kill you once she extracted all the powers from all of you..."

"That is unfortunate." Ami closed her eyes and concentrated her chi. Grunting with effort, she closed both her fists.

He suddenly stopped and dropped to his knees, face contorted in great pain. His eyes wide with panic, his breath raspy...

"Ever heard of pulmonary embolism?" Ami asked coldly. Her hands were still raised in midair, as she stared at his component.

He looked up, tried to shake his head.

"There is a large blood clot blocking the artery in the lung. If you don't get medical treatment, you will die soon." Again, the short little girl said in a monotone.

He reached up with his hand, but in a begging way..."Please..." He squeezed out his words...

Ami closed her fists again and twisted both her wrists. The man's eyes open wide as he squeezed out his last breath, and then collapsed to the cold ground.

Finally, she dropped her arms and knelt to the floor. With a small wave of her hand, she reawaken her friends.

"Ami?" Mako pushed herself up with great effort and staggered to her friend's side. "What happened to him? Are you okay?"

"I trust you will be to take care of whoever is remaining in the flight deck? We need to take control of the airship." Ami sounded tired.

Mako stared at the man and understood instantly. The horror on the dead man's face was enough to tell the tale. "Ami..." She whispered softly, as she tried to put a hand on Ami's shoulder.

"No. Don't." Ami shrunk away. She straightened her back and stood up. "There is no time to waste. Come on..."

Dazed, Rei and Minako followed the blue hair girl...

Mako put her hand on the man's face and closed his eye lids. She got up and followed the other three...


	25. It's the Law

"Please, everyone settle down." Ozpin raised his hands to quiet a crowd gathering in front of City Hall, or what remained of City Hall. The president look back at the massive crowd, all demanding an answer from him.

The group was divided. Some were there to crucified him, some were looking for reassurance from a bender that didn't seem to be evil...

The reporters gathered and thrusted their mikes closer to the president. Ozpin smiled sternly as questions flew...

"Rumour has it that it was you that funded the Beacon Academy on the island. Along with Professor Asami, you have been secretly training your own benders army. Is that true? Care to comment?"

"This is not the time for this question." The president put up his hands to quiet the crowd as some of them booed.

"What's your thought on the bill you tried to pass last year? Trying to decriminalize bending..In light of today, do you think the outcome will be any different?" One reporter followed up with another question.

Ozpin sighed deeply. He looked at the unease crowd. "The cease-fire won't last forever. The priority is to make sure everyone is safe." Ozpin pushed his glasses up on his nose bridge. "As we speak, the army from Earth Kingdom is marching in to help defend Republic City. In the meantime, I am urging all benders that are still on our side, that are still in the closet, to come out! I am urging family members to put aside their prejudice and remember these benders are not someone to hate or fear."

A bottle was thrown from the crowd and Ozpin dodged. "What agenda are you trying to push?" The thrower accused.

The president simply pointed toward the sky. "The agenda is to make sure that when those circling airships start re-releasing their bender army, we have the power to counter that and save our people. Please come out, wherever you are! I know you are all scared...think about your families, your friends...I know Republic City has more than just a few benders. If we combine our powers, surly we can survive this! And non-benders, protect your bender brothers and sisters! Protect each other!"

Ozpin thanked the crowd and then followed the officers towards the police car. One reporter tried to follow, still not giving up on getting an answer out of the president.

"President Ozpin, just one last question. Not that you answered any..." He asked again, shoving the camera closer.

Ozpin turned and smiled sadly. "I know it's still illegal to use bending. Those that choose to come out and used their powers might be arrested." Ozpin flashed his handcuffs in the air for the camera to see. "It's their personal choice to make. Whether to take a stance, fight the fight? Or stay hidden and silent, and hope to survive?"

Before the reporter could ask any more questions, Ozpin ducked his head and climbed into the police car.

* * *

Qrow watched the arrest from a distance and spat at the ground in disgust. His team, or what remained, stood beside him.

Just then, his comm flicked and came alive. "Qrow, do you read?"

"Ironwood!"

"We are coming to you. I am bringing reinforcement." The general replied. Then there was a scruffle and then another voice spoke. "Uncle Qrow, are you okay?"

Qrow chuckled. "Ruby. I am guessing Yang's on the way as well. I'm okay, don't worry about me."

The general's voice came back on. "Look, we are coming to make sure that when the Earth kingdom army arrives, they don't kill any benders in the city! We are coming to defend the benders."

"It's gonna be a bloody massacre isn't it?" Qrow looked to the crowd in front of City Hall. "Ozpin just encouraged the benders to come out and protect their family and friends. Shit!"

A frustrating sigh was heard from the general's side. "Well, we are on our way."

* * *

"Are we ready?"

An old man in a white lab coat nodded. "All loaded."

The general nodded. He put on his green armour and crocked the rifle. It was a special type of rifle, of course...

"You sure this will work, even on those benders that had become immune to the previous virus?"

The scientist nodded again. "It will. It was tested multiple times at the camp."

"Alright, let's end this. Once and for all..." He waved his hand and his army started marching. It was a sea of green, their Earth kingdom flag waved proudly in the wind...

* * *

It was a weird feeling when the soul left the body. Blake blinked and looked down at her blue, translucent body, sitting cross legged across from Yang.

"Alright, let's see if I can find Usagi." She closed her eyes and tried to focus her chi.

She flew out of the airship they were travelling in and floated mid-sky. "Take me to the avatar." She whispered to herself...

Something started to yank at her soul and she let the force take her to wherever it may be...

Blake blinked and found herself inside a trailer. It was full of vials that seemed empty. Yet, the biohazard sign was enough to alarm the faunus. Upon closer inspection, she could see that they were full of gas...

"No..." Her ears fold back in fear. She blinked again and she was outside of the trailer. Thousands of soldiers were marching, wearing Earth kingdom armour.

"No..." Blake clutched her blue hand near her chest. It's all happening again...

The faunus blinked and she was back in her body. She opened her eyes and were greeted with Yang's usual sunny smile.

"Well?" The blonde couldn't contain her excitement. "You did it, didn't you?"

Blake frowned and looked down. "Sort of. I didn't find the avatar but I found something else." She got up and walked towards the flight deck. "I am afraid we have to fly faster. The Earth kingdom army is almost at the city, and they are ready to unleash their ultimate weapon...Again!"

"Oh..." Yang looked out the window and squeezed her brows together. Her hands folded into tight fists as her eyes started to turn red. "It's happening again...isn't it?"

"And this time...no one is safe..."

* * *

With the new intel coming in, thanks to Blake, Ironwood took control of the flying and pushed the speed to maximum. His heart pounded loudly, praying that he wasn't too late.

It was unclear how many benders were left in Republic city, but even one life lost would be one too many. He gripped the wheel tightly while he scanned the horizon.

Not far ahead, he spotted a sea of green. Team RWBY gathered behind him and there was a tense moment of silence.

Ruby clicked open her crescent rose glider. "If we disable the trucks carrying the gas, maybe we can slow them down."

"Not if they shoot you out of the sky first." Ironwood pointed at the huge cannons flanking either side of the marching army. "We need a plan…"

Yang squinted her eyes before letting out a gasp. "Uh oh…."

The group turned their heads to what Yang was staring. The army was marching through a ravine and Blake narrowed her eyes. "We need to go now. They are being funnelled."

The cargo door opened and Ruby swung her glider. "Let's go."

* * *

The sun peaked out of the clouds and shone down on the ravine. The green army marched forward, hopeful as they carried their weapon of mass destruction. The leader glanced about, eyes peeled for any hidden danger. He knew this would be the place to do it, if the benders were to make a move.

Suddenly, commotion were heard from the last section. Shots were fired, followed by a massive explosion. The general whirled his head around and saw five... no ten earth benders sliding down the mountain sides, bending slabs of rocks at the remaining survivors.

"Move, move, move..." the general waved at the trucks to get away from the ever closing explosions. Whatever the benders were throwing, it wasn't just rocks.

Then, another attack came from the front of the army. Fire benders breathed their fire down from above, and the front section was engulfed in seconds. Men screamed as they were burnt alive, thrashing about before dropping to the ground. In a matter of seconds, the army was cut down in half.

The general dropped his jaw. How did they fail so spectacularly? He raked his brain as he continued to fire using his platinum gun. He took three down before an idea took hold.

It's still too far from the city to release the virus. However, one dose might be enough to weaken their bendings... or turn them into a disease vector if they flee back to base. "Cover me..." he yelled to his soldiers as he sprinted back to the trucks.

He had to get there. Suddenly, he felt searing pain. He looked down in horror and saw a ten inch metal jagging out from his shin. He glanced up and came face to face with a metal bender. She smirked as she twisted her hand, causing the metal to drive deeper into the general's flesh.

"Stop!" A young girl's voice was heard before a whirlwind descended before the injured man. A girl in a red cape swung her ridiculously sized scythe and stood protectively in front of him. He took a double look. This was the battlefield, not a place for kids...

His heart skipped as he glanced up at the sky. Three more girls descended, clearly benders... yet they stood facing the attacking benders. The general eyes darted around, unsure if they were friend or foe...

The man stayed helplessly on the ground and watched with disbelief, as the four benders fought in the army's behalf.

He glaced over at the trucks and saw an opportunity... he started to drag himself over, painfully slow.. His vision was getting blurry but he persisted...

Ten feet... eight feet... six feet...

He reached up and his hand grasped the handle. Just as he was about to turn it, he felt a wave of heat radiating from within...

"What...?" Before his mind could comprehend, the truck exploded.

He squeezed his eyes shut and said his final prayer. That was when he felt a metal chain wrapped around his waist and yanked him out of the blast zone. The leader looked up, dazed, at a faunus. "Th..thank you." He stammered as he tried to stand up.

"I know what's in that truck. I should've let you get blown up." The cat faunus hissed.

The man hung his head in shame. "I know. A lesser person would, but you didn't ." He sank back down to the ground and stared at his remaining army. The enemies had been subdued, easily, by four young women. He shook his head again at how useless he was.

He gestured towards the field and looked up at Blake. "How can we not be afraid? The four of you did something that would normally take an entire army."

The faunus's cat ears twitched and her eyes darted around. "No time for that now. I can hear the grimm. We have to get moving now, the wounded won't be able to fight". She extended her hand and helped the leader back on his feet.

"After what we did to you people, you guys are still protecting us?"

The faunus's eyes softened. "Perhaps this is your redemption. Join us in the fight in Republic City. We need all the people we can get."

"Then we shall fight together." The general turned towards his army. The survivors nodded in agreement. They knew they wouldn't be alive if these girls didn't come to the rescue.

"Ruby, lead the way." The faunus's shouted to the air bender.


	26. Death of the Guardians

Ami rubbed her eyes and forced herself to stay awake. Her entire body hurt and her hands wouldn't stop shaking. Mako's periodic side glances was starting to unnerve her. She knew Mako was worried but she was too exhausted to lie. So she chose to ignore that.

"Look, I can see land. Usagi's airship is starting to descend." Minako pointed to the horizon, her brows tied tightly together.

Just then the radio crackled and a voice commanded. "Confirmation code."

"Confirmation code?" Minako mouthed the words, disbelief in her eyes. She glanced down at all the passed out crews. "Any chance we can wake one up? Like right now?"

Rei was already rummaging through the crews log, getting more and more flustered as she came up empty.

"Final warning. Confirmation code." The radio voice sounded alarmed.

"Should we bluff?" Mako scratched her head. She turned towards Ami. The blue hair girl merely shrugged, her eyes vacant.

"Well, get ready to abandon ship. They will most likely shoot us down." Rei looked down lamently at the crew.

"Or that..." Minako's voice was tense as she stared at whatever was incoming. Ami squinted her eyes, trying to assess the threat.

"Are those giant bees?" A hint of fear was detected in Mako's voice.

"Lancers. They are called lancers." Ami spoke monotonously. She turned the ship sharply to the right, just as one of the lancers shot out a razor sharp sting. "Hold on". Ami yelled as she started to fly it in a zigzag fashion.

The senshi tumbled around as Ami flew the airship in a way it was not meant to be flown. The wings groaned as the aircraft was taken to its limit. Minako waved her free hand and bend the metal from the stairs, patching up a hole before one of the wings could come lose.

"Amiiiii..." Mako yelled alarmly as she realized her friend was on a collision course with a much bigger lancer. It hovered in the air, waiting as the airship approached.

The queen lancer raised its tail sting and shoot. Ami pushed the stick and the airship took a nose dive, as the razor sting flew past.

Before the group can take a breath of relief though, a sickening thud was heard from the side. Then the other side was hit.

"Dammit. We are hooked." Rei looked towards Ami. "What do we do?" She glanced at the roof as more sting hooks penetrated the metal.

Ami tried to maneuver the ship but it was useless. She had lost control of the aircraft. They were all now at the mercy of these grimm.

"Looks like they are bringing us in anyway." Mako pointed out the window. "Not killing us right away is going to be their last mistake!" The air bender cracked her knuckles.

The captured ship flew slowly behind the other ship, as they approached a weird looking runway that lead into a cave. The ship with Usagi on it thudded on the ground first. Ami and the others watched from above, as the blonde was dragged out.

"Usagi.." Rei pressed her forehead against the window. She clenched her fists in anger and flame burst from them.

Ami let go of the controller and sighed deeply. She turned towards her friends, her face still expressionless. "It was nice meeting all of you."

"NO!" Minako swung her metal whips, as she stood in her fighting stance. "This will not be the end."

A tiny smile finally cracked on Ami's face. "Never said it was..but just in case."

Mako put one arm around the water bender's shoulder. "Let's go kick some butts!"

* * *

The giant metal door swung open, and Usagi was hit with a blast of freezing arctic air. She shivered as she exited the airship, flanked by two skilled fighters. North Pole was enveloped in a brutal blizzard, harsh wind whistled and whipped through the land. Usagi brought her frozen fists close to her mouth.

"We are here with you." Raava whispered inside of Usagi. Korra made her presence known as well, Usagi smiled as she walked forward. The ominous entrance to the cave loomed, but at least, the avatar knew she was never alone.

The scent of blood hit Usagi's nose first. Her eyes darted around and looked at the red hue decorating both sides of the cave. From afar, grimm shrieked and echoed in the empty space. Her nervousness returned.

Soon, they came upon a giant door. A floating grimm levitated in front of the trio, its mechanical eye whirled and then the door opened. Usagi gulped and wrung her sweaty palms together. The guards roughly shoved her in.

"Well, well, well..." Cinder appeared and clapped her hands slowly. "Welcome, Usagi. How do you like our home?"

Besides Cinder, Emerald and Mercury were there as well. Usagi clenched her fists in anger as she stared into Mercury's cold black eyes. She stood a bit taller and looked back at Cinder. "Why are you doing this? All of this?"

Cinder narrowed her eyes and strolled up to Usagi. "Retribution!" She waved her hand and the grimm with the mechanical eye flew to her. Its eye turned into a screen, broadcasting live scenes from Republic City. Usagi widened her eyes as she watched the city being under siege, once again...Her vision blurred as her tears welled.

"This is nothing, compared to the atrocity non-benders have committed over the years, your highness..." Cinder hissed and gritted her teeth.

Usagi shook her head slowly. "I know how much you've all suffered. I know what we did to you guys...but the hating has to stop somewhere." The avatar turned to look at Cinder. "Please stop all of this. Call off your army. Call off the grimm. We can all start anew, instead of being stuck in this cycle of hate!"

Cinder chuckled. "Don't worry, avatar. You won't be alive long enough to witness the genocide of the century!" She closed in until her hand was wrapped loosely around Usagi's throat. "After we are done with you, and the rest of your guardians, well..."

The avatar's eyes softened. "If killing me can satisfy your hunger for revenge, then do it. Leave my friends out of it. They didn't asked to be handed with these powers...Their lives were uprooted and ruined. I am the reason for that." Usagi clasped both hands over Cinder's wrist. "The world can be better, if we all work together. I..." She looked towards the minions in the back of the room. "I am sorry, for whatever was done to you guys. Just..stop this."

The older woman snarled. "What was your plan in defeating us, anyway? The previous avatar would have come in smashing! Your plan, so far...is just talking." Cinder released her grasp and tossed Usagi to the ground. She wiped her hand on her dress in disgust.

The guards were signaled, and they picked up the avatar from the floor. Usagi was roughly shoved into a chair in the centre of the room. "Cinder, I refuse to believe you are a monster. You are angry, I get that. Why cant we learn from the past, and be better than them?" Tears rolled down Usagi's cheeks, her heart ached as she stared at the gang.

Suddenly, the cave shook. Debris fell from the ceiling and Cinder looked up in anger. "Looks like your cavalry is stronger than we thought..."

In that moment, Usagi swore she could feel her friends. Fighting hard through an army of benders and grimm, just to get to her. Then, clear as day, a voice echoed in her head. It was Mako. Her voice croaked and she uttered an apology. "I am sorry, Usagi." The young avatar gasped as an unease feeling washed over her. She needed to get to her friends. Whatever the evil had planned, it's better if they were all together...

"Please Raava...Please Korra...help me..." Silently, she prayed.

Warmth was what she felt first, then Korra's strong hand clasped over her own. Usagi opened her glowing eyes and in that moment, everything was clear...

Her body moved like it wasn't her own, yet she was in full control. Usagi pushed her palms out and jet stream air out of them. The force pushed the minions and Cinder crashing to the wall. Her once-roommate looked up in shock, then she snarled again.

The young avatar avoided the fire balls with ease, as she pushed air through her feet and took off spinning. Cinder increased in her intensity, her arms blurred as she spun out more fireballs than ever...

Usagi felt the air beneath her feet and her power grew as her confidence grew. Her arms danced as she gathered the air into a funnel, before propelling herself up...The avatar bent away a section of the ceiling and she flew...

The first thing she saw was a sea of fire, amidst the white and cold of the arctic. Rei was whipping out two fire streams and slaying through a dense group of Grimm. Ami and Minako were fighting some benders off to the side.

Usagi scanned the battlefield for her last guardian.

Up ahead, a weird ice sculpture stood in the middle. As Usagi flew closer, a whimper escaped her lips. "No..."

She scrambled ahead and bent away the ice surrounding her fallen friend. "Mako..." She shook her friend, desperate as she called out. "No, please...Mako..."

Mako's eyelids fluttered and her eyes opened. She smiled weakly and raised a hand to touch Usagi's tear-soaked cheek. "Save the world, Usagi..." Then the air bender's hand dropped to the side as she closed her eyes.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The desperate cry echoed through the land, before being swallowed by the howling wind. The young avatar laid down her soldier's limp body and stood up. Usagi felt the energy flowing from Mako to hers and Raava stirred within her. She opened her glowing eyes and took off on a spinning column of air.

Usagi flew back toward her friends and joined in the fight. She fought hard, feeling Mako's strength within her. The ocean of grief roared and the avatar unleashed her power.

In a wash of blinding fire, the grimm dissipated. The remaining two benders ran.

Gently, the avatar landed, before her knees buckled and she sank to the ground. Ami, Minako and Rei huddled around and pulled her in to a hug. Together, in that brief moment of peace, they sobbed.

"I am so sorry..." The avatar clenched her friends' hands. "Mako...Mako is dead."

Ami suddenly broke from the group and stood up. Through the haze of the blizzard, she detected something...

She knelt back down and placed her arm around Usagi. "Go! Minako and Rei, get the avatar out of here. Someone, something...it's coming. I have a feeling that the bad guys shouldn't get their hands on Usagi."

"No!" Usagi clasped her hand around Ami's arm. "We stick together, remember?"

"We need to retreat. If they kill you, Usagi, it's game over for the whole world." Ami smiled sadly. "Don't worry, I'll slow them down. Go!"

The two guardians dragged Usagi away. They all knew what's at risk.

Ami turned and faced the blinding haze of snow. A shadow was walking towards her...

"Ami...where are you? Ami...I can't see..."

Ami clutched her hand near her heart. That voice...

"Ami...help me.." The shadow collapsed to the ground.

Tentatively, Ami took one step closer. Her heart pounded and Ami squinted her eyes. Lying on the ground was Mako. Battered and bruised, but alive!

Yet, Ami's footsteps stopped. This was impossible. A icicle blade appeared in her hand. "Who are you?"

The shadow twisted and propped herself up. Her head snapped up with a sickening crack, Mako's face took on a sinister smile. "Are you so cruel that you won't help your friend up?" The shadow took another step, her body twitched with each rigid step.

"How dare you take on the shape of my friend?" Ami let her icicle flew, but it flew through the shadow harmlessly.

"Ouch!" "Mako" crackled and stepped closer to Ami. "Hey, didn't you have a crush on me? Or I had a crush on you? The way we protected each other in the forest..."

Ami widened her eyes. The forest...that weird fight...Suddenly, everything made sense. She smirked and half heartedly throw another spear through "Mako"'s body. "Well, she's not you."

Then, Ami closed her eyes. The illusionist must be near. Ami's not going to fall for her trick again. There...the pulsing of blood in someone. The water bender opened her eyes and spun her arms around, as snow and fleet danced around her in a globe.

The shadow disappeared. A girl with green hair burst through a wall of ice, her blades raised.

Ami sent forth a column of ice and knocked the girl off its trajectory. She fell with a thud.

The waterbender walked towards the illusionist, as another icicle appeared in her hand. "Stand down, or else!"

The girl looked up and smirked. "You killed Neo. You will pay for that." She pushed herself up and landed a kick on Ami's abdomen.

Amidst the chaos of fighting, Ami never saw it coming. The girl was a worthy opponent, and Ami was trying hard to take her down without killing her. She already broke her promise to Usagi once, she's not going to do it again...

With a final blow to the enemy's head, Ami finally subdued the illusionist. She'll be out of the game for a while. By the time Ami sensed Cinder behind her, it was too late.

"Bye, roast pig." Those were the last words Ami heard, as fire and explosion engulfed her.

"I'm sorry, Usagi."

The avatar whirled her head around as she watched a giant explosion carving out a huge crater. From a far, a tiny figure with blue hair lied in the middle.

"Noooooooo!" Usagi started to run back, but was stopped by her remaining two guardians.

"She's gone." Minako whispered. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "We need to keep moving. Let's circle back to the landing strip and see if we could steal a ship."

"Minako, Rei, are we just going to leave Ami and Mako here? Maybe there's a way to save them." Usagi placed her hand over her heart. "Raava, is there a way? Please...is there a way to save my friends? Answer me!"

"Let's go." Rei tugged at Usagi's arm. "Are you going to cry each time someone dies?"

Usagi's knees buckled and she sank to the ground. Her head shook in disbelief. "They can't be gone, just like that. No..."

Neither Usagi or Rei noticed the change in wind, or the creeping dark energy approaching. Minako was the first to notice the snow glowing, underneath Usagi. She didn't think, she just dove and pushed the avatar out of the spot.

"Look out!"

Minako's voice echoed through the blizzard land, Usagi turned around just in time to see a column of energy shooting upwards and engulfing Minako in seconds.

The guardian didn't scream. Thick dark branches shot out and wrapped themselves tightly around the metal bender. The blonde struggled, but she kept her eye on the man doing this.

"My name is Hazel. No one needs to die today. Stop fighting and just come with us. Maybe there's a way to keep the avatar alive as well."

"Liar!" The metal bender narrowed her eyes, her muscles tense readying for an attack.

Rei held her fire but she took a step closer to the man.

The man continue to speak in a strangely gentle manner. "All we ever wanted was peace, equality. That's not too much to ask, is it? War is necessary, if we want to change the world."

He flicked his wrist and loosen the energy vines a bit.

"You really believe this!" Rei widened her eyes. "Well, hate to break it to you but you are on the wrong side of history."

"Help us!" Usagi spoke up and rose from the ground. "If you ever wanted was peace and equality, help me defeat Cinder and we can restart the world. The avatar is here. I am here."

Hazel turned and shook his head sadly. "Cinder is not the one you should worry about!"

"Then who? What do they really want?" Usagi was closer to the enemy more than ever, inching forward, trusting this strange man.

Hazel's eyes turned cold suddenly. He clenched his fist and dark energy shot through Minako's body again. "Enough! I know what you are doing, trying to confuse me. This has to end. Enough suffering for people like us."

A blast of fire came from Rei, but the man deflected it easily. He flicked his wrists again and the vines pulled Minako underground. A scream echoed out from the hole, shots of dark energy shooting out as well. He turned to look at the remaining two.

Suddenly, a chain shot out and pulled Hazel into the same hole. "If I am going down, you are going down with me!" Then, a huge explosion rocked the ground, along with Minako's last battle cry.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Usagi screamed again, running towards the newly formed ice sculpture. Rei hung her head, strangely silent. "Help me, Rei. Help me get her out..."

"She's gone." Rei muttered.

"What?"

"She's gone, okay?" Rei shouted, fury shooting out of her eyes. "I felt her energy leaving her body and entering yours, okay? Let's go, so I can get you somewhere safe."

Usagi shook her head but was roughly tugged and dragged by the fire guardian.

It was then when they heard a sinister cackle, along with grimm howling. From afar, Mercury stood arrogantly, flanked by two grimm.

The fire in Rei's palm burned a little bit harder as the guardian ready to fight. "Okay, avatar, think you can help me take down those grimm? That guy is mine!"

Usagi closed her eyes and reopened them aglow. "I got your back."

In unison, the avatar and the guardian spun their bodies and from their hands, jet out two fire bombs. One grimm was hit while the other dodged and charged ahead.

Mercury stood with his arms in the back and observed the fight.

Rei grit her teeth but the grimm needed her full attention. Usagi was fighting well, better than she had expected. Yet, that's an Ursa if Rei remembered correctly. It cowered over the tiny Odango girl, swinging its giant claws.

"Usagi, we need to join forces." Rei extended her hand.

The moment the hands joined, Rei felt the rush of energy flowing through her. Mako, Ami, Minako...she could feel the brilliance of each. Anger coursed through her veins and Rei opened her red eyes.

She raised two fingers toward the sky, before swinging forward in a gunslinger motion. Blue electricity shot forth and hit Ursa's center mass. It thrashed around as it fell to the ground, then disintegrated into a pile of black dust.

Suddenly, tentacles protrude from the ground and wrapped themselves around Rei and Usagi's legs. The tentacle grimm slowly raised from the permafrost, hosting its hostage high in the air.

Rei's heart skipped a beat. That dream she had, a girl being ripped in half by some kind of tentacle flashed before her eyes. It was Usagi in her dream all along. No, she had the power to stop this.

"Usagi, be strong." Rei swung forward two crescent fire blades and chopped off the tentacles holding Usagi. The avatar fell and thudded on the snow. "Now run!"

The tentacle grimm twisted her tentacles in anger and turned its attention to the guardian.

Usagi looked up in shock. Her head slowly shaking in disbelief.

Rei sneered as she placed her hands on the tentacles around her torso. "You are mine!" Fire erupted from Rei's hands and flames enveloped the grimm in seconds. The creature screeched as it burnt. As the creature exploded, the ground spouted into a giant sculpture of icicle crystals.

The fire guardian laid motionless in the middle.

Nearby, Mercury laughed. He walked closer to Rei's body and raised a hand to brush away the hair that's obscuring Rei's face.

The man turned and sneered at the avatar. "So, avatar...just you now!"

Suddenly, a hand clasped over Mercury's wrist.

"What?!"

"I'm not done yet." Rei opened her eyes and stared at the man.

Mercury widened his eyes in fear. It was too late. A column of fire shot through Rei's hand and engulfed him.

"Be strong, Usagi." Rei whispered her final words before exhaling her last breath.


	27. Backup

The sun disappeared over the horizon and the night sky lit up. Not by stars, but by flames burning the city.

By the time team RWBY and the rest of the army reached Republic City, it was too late. Everywhere they looked, there were clusters of black monsters rummaging through the streets and dragging out any survivors.

Ruby swung her scythe and air-bladed as soon as she landed on the ground. Weiss glided down on an icy slope and froze the ground as she passed. Those grimm in her way were frozen instantly. She finished them off with her ice sword.

Blake stomped her foot and raised her hands, elevating the ground and trapped a giant Ursa in its path. Yang finished it off easily with two fireballs.

Yet, just as soon as they killed off a cluster, another took its place. No matter how many they slain, the numbers seemed to only increase. Soon, the girls clustered together, forced into a tight circle.

They could hear the army fighting off in the distant. At least they were still alive...

"All right, guys. What's the plan?" Weiss asked, her sword raised.

"Smash!" Yang answered it by firing two more bombs. "If at first you fail, smash again!"

Ruby looked over at Blake. The faunas shrugged. "As long as there are survivors in the city, it will continue to attract grimm."

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew through, the entire group of grimm lost their footing and got swept up by the wind. Icicle blades flew and punctured their hearts. Grimm dust rained down.

Ruby looked around for the mysterious benders.

"Who's there?" Yang got two fireballs ready in her palms.

The mysterious benders did not reply. The shadows zipped along the roof tops...

"Hey..." Ruby switched her scythe into a glider and took off after them. The others followed behind.

Red slowed down when she saw the two benders had stopped running. They were waiting now, facing team RWBY.

The team got ready into a fighting stance.

"We need to talk!" An elegant girl with aquamarine hair spoke.

"Who are you fighting for?" Weiss took a tentative step towards the more seasoned water bender.

"I do not serve the dark avatar, if that's what you are asking." The air bender, blond and beyond gorgeous, spoke.

"The dark avatar?" Blake frowned and her heart skipped a beat.

"I've seen the future and it's not pretty." The water bender extended her hand. "My name is Michiru, and this is my partner Haruka."

Blake tentatively shook her hand. "Vatuu can't possibly get out for another ten thousand years. What are you talking about?"

Michiru held out a mirror. Spirit vines adorned the sides and twisted together into a handle. "This belonged to my family, and through this, you can see into possible futures." The spirit vines started to glow green and light shone through the mirror.

The team watched the scene that unfolded with horror.

_A bug like grimm was crawling over Usagi's face. The avatar screamed as the bug seemed to crawled through her skin. Dark patches appear on her skin, and then a soft glow was seen under the dark patches._

_A woman with snow white hair approached the avatar. "Do you feel despair, avatar? Losing your friends like that? Seeing the world burn? Knowing you failed as the avatar and you can't save the world?" The woman placed a hand on Usagi's chest._

_Then she started to pull. Usagi's body arched forward, as the light spirit was sucked out of the body. The woman then blasted some dark energy and Raava was disintegrated. The sparkles of light turned dark, then swirled together and merged into Vatuu._

_Usagi slumped over with her eyes glazed over._

_The woman joined hands with Vatuu and together they merged. A column of dark energy shot towards the sky, and darkness descended all over the world._

The group stood in stunned silence, trying to process what they saw. Blake broke the silence finally. "Where is the avatar?"

"North pole, near the portal." Michiru placed the mirror back in her pouch. "We need to get to her. She's in grave danger."

Ruby shook her head. "We will never get there in time, even if we can locate an air ship right now..."

Haruka cracked her knuckles as she checked out the group. "Are you guys strong? Going into the spirit world right now is extremely dangerous, but not do-able."

"Hell yeah!" Yang walked up to Haruka and looked her in the eye. "We never back down from a fight." Weiss nodded in agreement.

"Alright then!" Ruby swung her scythe. "Let's go save the avatar."

* * *

Salem sat down on her throne and switched on the screens. Republic City was all but gone, overtaken by her army of grimm. Ba Sing Se was still fighting, but it was all futile.

Professor Asami. Salem watched amusingly as Asami wept over Korra's grave. The Beacon Academy still stood in the background, but Salem got what she wanted from it anyway.

Suddenly, Asami's head whirled up and made eye contact with the grimm eye.

Salem leaned forward in her seat. Oh it would be too easy to kill that woman now. Asami should stay alive long enough to witness the end of the world.

Asami took a gun out of her pocket and shot the eye down. The screen flickered to static.

The old witch leaned back and smile sadly. Her memories played despite her not wanting to...

* * *

"Professor Asami," Salem rushed down the hallway, waving her hand franticly. "I need to talk to you. Right now!"

Asami stopped and exited the elevator. She motioned for her team to go ahead without her. "I'll meet you guys downstairs."

Salem waited till the elevator doors closed before talking. "You know that bottle of sand you took from the spirit world? The one you had me test for biological compounds..."

"yes?"

"I don't think we should continue with it." Salem started to guide Asami back to the lab.

"What have you discover?"

"One of the virus I found reacted weirdly with my badgermole subjects. At first, it showed healing abilities in non-bending animals, over 70% of the subjects. Then I tried a small dosage on two badgermoles and the opposite is happening. Instead of getting better, they got worse. Much..much worse..."

"What?!" Alarmed, Asami rushed over to the computers. "Show me."

"They are running a high fever, heart rate and blood pressure are high.." Salem looked through her lab results.

The badgermoles laid on the floor, weak and sick. Asami went over and stroked their fur, trying to console them. After a few moments of silence, Asami sighed. "We can't stop now. The genie is out of the bottle."

"What?" It was Salem's turn to look horrified. "Best case scenario, this is only limited to animals. Worst case scenario, this could spread to humans..."

"As scientists, when we discover new things, it is our responsibility to explore it to the fullest. If this is harmful to anyone, then we also need to find ways to stop it." Asami stood and clasp her hands around Salem's. The younger woman blushed profusely. "Biology is not my forte. When you signed on to lead the bio R&D department, I know you can lead Future Industry to a brighter future. Fusing technology and biology, advancing health care...that's our vision."

"It's too dangerous."

Asami bowed her head and nodded gently. "Indeed, it is. It's precisely why we need to know more. How to engineer it so that it can heal and not kill."

* * *

A knock came from the door, interrupting Salem's thoughts. "Come in."

Cinder walked in, her face nervous. "We couldn't capture any of the guardians. I am sorry I couldn't control myself. That freakin' water guardian killed Emerald."

Salem rose from her throne and go over to the distraught child. "No need to fret. I'll admit, it was pretty bad when the air bender was killed by the grimm. Your kill was even worse. But, something wonderful had happened."

Cinder looked up in confusion.

"You see, when a spirit split itself up, it's not natural. It takes tremendous amount of energy to keep them separate. When one body dies, the energy will simply returned to its former state."

"Meaning Usagi has all of Raava now?" Cinder's eyes lit up in hope.

Salem rested her hands on Cinder's shoulders. "Are you ready, my child?"

The younger woman looked up and nodded. "I will save our people."

Salem's eyes softened and she placed a hand on Cinder's cheek. She didn't want to do what she had to do next, but it needed to happen. "You will save everyone."

* * *

Qrow swung his scythe one last time, sweeping through four grimm, before his body collapsed to the ground. The swarm around the portal seemed to only get thicker. His army was all but gone.

"Uncle Qrow..." A child's voice echoed through the battle sounds.

A swirl of wind followed, a red cape blurred as the girl dashed. Ruby crouched down and lifted Qrow's head. "Uncle Qrow...we are here now..."

"Hey.." He whispered weakly.

"Uncle Qrow, hang on..." Yang plopped down beside Ruby, and gasped when she saw Qrow's gashing wound.

"And who are they?" Qrow pointed at the two new soldiers.

"That's Michiru and that's Haruka." Ruby introduced the two. "Look, we have to get to the north pole. Usagi is in grave danger."

Qrow chuckled dryly. "It's going to take a miracle to get through that wall of grimm. I can't imagine what the spirit world is like right now."

"Then we better get started." Michiru spoke. "Ready?"

Six soldiers turned and faced the column of monsters circling the portal. The grimm screeched and charged at the newcomers.

"Here we go!" Fire erupted from Yang's palms.

* * *

A.N. Four more chapters till the end...Thank you to all my readers.


	28. Descent into Darkness

In the dark, the world is silent again. The howling of the wind ceased and the blizzard stopped, abruptly. There were few stars in the sky, and the moon hung low in the sky.

Usagi's boots crunched the snow as she walked slowly. Her adrenaline waned and she felt weak all over. In the cold, she felt more alone than ever. In less than a day, she lost them all. Raava was made whole, but she felt shattered.

The tears came inevitably. The avatar sank down to the ground and curled herself up. She had failed, completely. What should she do next? Run back to the airship and see if she could get home? Run towards the enemies and end this, once and for all? Did she have the strength to take them on? The fog of doubt rolled over, paralyzing the young avatar.

If Rei was here, she would probably chastise Usagi for crying and wasting time. If Minako was here, she would encourage Usagi to keep fighting. Ami would already have two or three plans by now. Mako, oh sweet Mako, she would probably clasped Usagi's hand and pull her to her feet.

"I can't do this without you guys." Desperation crept up inside Usagi, flooding and drowning her. Usagi let out a painful scream. "Please...I want them back. Bring them back to me."

"Usagi."

"Huh?" Shocked to hear that familiar voice, Usagi looked up. "Rei?"

"You are not alone, silly." Minako spoke next.

The world's still dark and cold outside, but Usagi could feel them inside of her again. Their spirits lingered. Suddenly, she felt less cold.

"We are with you, every single step." Ami's soft voice echoed.

"Stronger together, remember?" Mako's strong voice felt like a dose of adrenaline.

Usagi wiped her tears and a small smile appeared on her face. "Everyone.." She stood up and brushed the snow off. "So, what should we do next?"

* * *

Ozpin shifted uncomfortably in his chair. The chi blocker collar hummed constantly, and it was starting to itch. He used his one free hand to scratch under the collar, while he kept an eye on the TV.

Chaos had spread. So had the army of grimm. The beacon academy would've sent out all of their benders to help fight by now. He wondered about the fate of Professor Asami and Professor Goodwitch.

"President Ozpin." Agent Bei Fong walked into the room. He shook his head when he saw the collar and quickly came over to unlock it. "I am so sorry about that."

Ozpin rolled his head and rubbed his sore neck. "Protocols. I understand."

"Look. They've finally sent someone to evacuate the prisons. And, since we are so short handed, I..." Agent Bei Fong looked down on the floor and sighed. "I was wondering if you could help us secure the prisoners? If they tried anything, this whole rescue/evacuation mission could be scrapped."

The president glanced back at the TV. "I am afraid nothing will matter soon, if the avatar doesn't win. Look..."

The camera was zoomed in on the sky, where the night had turned. All the stars were gone. The moon was being slowly obscured by a dark mist. It enveloped the atmosphere, plunging the city into even more darkness.

Not believing his eyes, Agent Bei Fong rushed out of the room, in search of a window. When he came back, his face was a few shades paler.

"What...what is happening?" The agent muttered to himself.

"I don't know. What I do know is, you need all the fighters you can get. That dark mist is going to attract more grimm. Any of the prisoners here benders?"

The agent unlocked the president's handcuffs. "Most of them are. Some of them are murderers, we can't take off their collars."

Ozpin rubbed his forehead and squeezed his eyes shut. "Everyone deserves a second chance. They need to be able to fight for their lives. "

"How do you know they won't just turn around and attack us?"

"We don't." Ozpin shrugged. "It's the right thing to do. Unlock all of them."

* * *

"Fire in the hole!" Asami yelled as she turned on the weapon. The giant laser gun hummed to life as the old woman lifted it.

Professor Goodwitch raised both hands, creating walls around the army of grimm, funnelling the monsters toward Asami.

_Zing._ The laser cut through and blasted the army into nothing but black dust.

"More coming." Goodwitch sent out more metal daggers as grimm continued to swarm.

Asami fired again. More dust settled on top of the dust pile. The gun hummed and then sputtered. It powered down just as Asami was readying for another shot.

"No..." She flipped the switch couple times.

"Behind you!" Goodwitch sent forth another dagger and slayed the monster behind Asami. "What the hell is wrong with the gun?"

The old woman shook her head in frustration. She ditched the laser gun and opted for the two shotguns hidden in her boots. It was a last ditch effort anyway. At the rate the grimm are coming, there was simply not enough bullets.

Century old, but she would be damned to be tucked away in a bunker. She had to finish what she started. If this was the end, then perhaps, she'll finally see Korra. This academy was the last safe place on earth for benders and she would die defending it.

Suddenly, the survivng grimm hollered at the sky. Asami and Goodwitch glanced up at the sky and gasped. A thick fog was settling in, except it wasn't a normal fog. The mist was dark, choking, suffocating...

The grimm howled again and seemed more alive than ever. Their red glowing eyes glowed brighter, cutting through the darkness.

_Click, click._ Asami's handguns ran out of bullets at the worst possible moment.

"Retreat!" Goodwitch yelled at the students that were fighting on the field. "Retreat!" She shouted again as she saw a couple students fall into pools of blood. She turned and started to tug at Asami. "We have to go."

"No! I am not abandoning the academy." Asami fumbled to reload, but the bullets slipped out of her hands. Angry tears blurred her vision, and fear settled into her heart.

"I am so sorry." Goodwitch picked up the old woman and started to run. "You have to survive."

"Noooooooooooooooooooo!"

"Once the world doesn't end, we will come back and rebuild this. I promise." Goodwitch never slowed her steps.

Asami glanced back at the forest, drenched in her students' blood. The glowing eyes of the monsters highlighted the hue, making the forest glow red. This was defeat, utter defeat. What would Korra say?

* * *

"It's time!" Salem looked up at the sky, and a sad smile appeared on her face. When she turned around to face her people, a new resolve shone in her eyes. "Bring me the avatar."

The griffon screeched and then took flight.

Salem waved her hands and her three seers took their positions. In order to be successful, in order to give Vatuu what he needed for resurrection, she needed the world to lose hope. Not that there was much to begin with...

"Cinder, dear..."

"Yes?" Cinder walked up to the leader.

"I just want to let you know, saving you that night all those years ago, was the best night of my life." Salem placed a hand on the younger woman's shoulder. "You, my child, are the reason I am doing this."

Cinder grinned and clasped one hand over Salem's. "Once I ascend, I will rid the world of non-benders. We will all be free."

Salem smiled sadly. "Yes. We will all be free."


	29. Disappearing Light

"This is what the end of the world looks like..." Usagi thought as she watched the dark mist enveloped the dark world. The griffon's claws dug sharply into her skin, as well as a few sharp feathers penetrating her back. Her chi was blocked and she was powerless. She tried to fight back, but it was over before she started.

The creature screeched loudly as it approached the base. A circle of seers surround the portal, as dark energy continue to funnel towards the sky. Usagi's heart thudded loudly and she swallowed hard.

The claws suddenly let go and Usagi fell towards the ground. Cinder chuckled as she approached closer. "Welcome to the finale, avatar."

The firebender wrapped her hand around Usagi's throat and lifted the avatar off the ground. Cinder turned in circle so that each seer could capture Usagi's face on their eyes. "As you can see, citizens everywhere, this is the moment. The glorious moment for us benders to rise again, and to quell the Earth of all non benders. Evolution had spoken. Only benders..."

Someone coughed loudly behind Cinder.

"And faunas..have the right to inherit Earth...Only the powerful shall survive!"

Usagi's eyes fell on the old woman standing behind Cinder. The firebender was still ranting about her plan for domination. Usagi felt a sense of deja vu, as she looked into those black eyes...

Suddenly, the avatar was thrown down to the ground again. When Usagi looked up, she saw the old woman handed a beetle like creature to Cinder.

"Avatar...are you ready?"

"What?!" Usagi widen her eyes in fear as the grimm beetle crawl on to her face and latched on. She screamed as her body burned from within. She tried to hold on, to grasp the light spirit as it was forced out of her body. "Raavaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

The beetle continued to pull at the spirit and feeding it to Cinder. When she re-opened her eyes, they shone the familiar glow. The mark of the avatar.

"Raava..." Usagi reached up weakly...She felt her connection to the spirit world severing, one by one. Rei, Ami, Mako, Minako...she couldn't feel them anymore...

Suddenly, the new avatar screamed! A giant ice sculpture had penetrated her heart. Cinder turned and looked at the old woman. "Salem...why?"

"I am sorry, my dear. I didn't tell you the last part of the spell." Salem twisted her hands and the sculpture delve deeper into Cinder's heart. "In order to gather enough darkness to resurrect Vaatu, I had to sacrifice someone I love. I am sorry, my child.."

Cinder's body suspended in the air, then disintegrated into ashes. In the middle, a tiny Raava floated. Salem raised both hands and directed the flow of dark energy towards the center. Dark thunder came down from the sky and in a flash, Vaatu rose from the epicenter.

In Vaatu's hand, laid a tiny Raava. The dark spirit grinned and closed his fist. Usagi watched with horror as Raava disintegrated into dust. Vaatu roared and flown upward, then came crashing down into Salem. The old woman opened her arms and received the power. When she opened her eyes, they were no longer black. They flashed red, the mark of the dark avatar.

"No..." Usagi whispered.

Salem grinned sadly. "You are right about one thing, Usagi."

"What?" Usagi tried to stand up, her legs wobbly and weak. She must fight this thing, somehow...

"The cycle of hate must stop somewhere. The thing is, the cycle would never stop, as long as there are people on this Earth.' Salem called forward a seer and started recording her speech. "How many years ago was the 100 year war? That wiped out all but one air-bender? How many years ago was when the Equalists started the anti-bending revolution? You see, evolution would never stop recreating, just look at the birth of faunas. Now, the world has new group of people to hate. As long as there are different groups of people, there will be no end to violence. Just look at this back and forth between benders and non-benders...for centuries...it's a mess." Salem paused and turned to look at Usagi. "I was the one that accidentally open the pandora box and released the virus that killed almost all the benders. Under the guidance of one non-bender. She misled me and now the world is in turmoil. I have to fix this..."

"By blowing up the world? By killing everyone?" Usagi's voice shrilled, shaking with emotion.

Salem waved a hand and shot a few blast at Usagi. The little girl fell back to the ground. "You are a non-bender now, now that Raava is gone. Don't worry, when I am done, there will be no more pain and suffering in this world. Then, only then, can the world experience true peace!"

Usagi shook her head, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. How could she save anyone now? She had let the world down...

Salem floated towards the portal leading to the spirit world. She glanced back at the little girl and her red eyes glowed a little bit less. "This will be over soon, my child." With that, she touched the column of light and disappeared.

* * *

"Everyone, now!" Ruby hollered over the roar of grimm. Yang, Weiss, Blake, Michiru and Haruka concentrated their attacks on one spot among the black sea of monsters. "We just need to get through the other side. We don't have to kill them all."

"There's too many of them. They regenerate as soon as we kill them. How is this possible?" Haruka asked her partner, as she continued to sent out air blades.

Suddenly, the portal in Republic City shimmered and then glowed in dark purple. The energy sent shockwaves out, sending the team flying. A woman with white hair emerged from the centre. Her eyes glowed red, just like the grimm.

"The dark avatar!" Michiru recognized her from the visions the mirror had shown her.

Salem turned and approached the soldiers. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Ah...despair. Don't fret, my children. This will be over soon." She floated upwards and then took off, flying towards the centre of the city.

"Usagi!" Ruby swung her crescent rose and turned it into a glider. The energy had blasted an entrance to the portal, but it's closing. "Come on, this is our chance."

* * *

Usagi lied in the snow and stared at the dark sky. "Raava, Raava.." She called out, knowing there would be no answer. The light spirit was gone. She had lost all of her powers and now she's helpless in stoping the world ending.

The storm had started anew and winds started to whipped across the frozen land again. Usagi shivered as she hugged herself. "Is there anything else I can do?" She whispered to herself as she stared at the shimmering portal.

Just then, something flew out of there in lightning speed. Usagi squinted her eyes before widening them in joy. "Ruby." She staggered to her feet and started running. She could see the rest of the team was there, along with two new benders.

"Are you okay, Usagi?" Ruby placed her cape around the freezing girl. "Where are the guardians?"

At the mention of her friends, Usagi couldn't hold it in anymore and burst into tears. "They died protecting me. They died protecting the world. Salem also destroyed Raava, so I am powerless now."

"We can still fight them. There are surviving benders in each nation, the fight is not over yet." Yang stood up and cracked her knuckles. She turned towards the bender with short blonde hair. "Do you know any other benders that could help? That are on our side?"

"There shouldn't be sides now." Usagi spoke in a shaky voice. "Cinder only wanted to wipe out non-benders and take over the world, but she was double crossed. Salem wants to wipe out everyone, non benders, benders and faunus. The more we despair, the stronger Vaatu becomes. Eventually, she will gather enough power to do just that."

"There maybe a way still." The bender with aquamarine hair spoke up and approached Usagi. "Last century when the world almost ended, Avatar Korra was able to find answers in the tree of time. We need to get you to the spirit world."

The avatar's eyes glint with new hope. She stood up and dust off the snow. "Then show me the way."

* * *

Usagi took a tentative step inside the tree. She turned to look at the team outside. Michiru, the new addition to the team, turned and gave her a reassuring smile. "Avatar Usagi, good luck. We will hold off the grimm."

She looked back inside the tree, covered in darkness. Usagi took a deep breath and settled in to a lotus position. She could hear the battle sounds outside. She took another deep breath. As her heart beat slowed, she felt weightless. Usagi opened her eyes and find herself floating in the spirit world. Then the surroundings started to move in a dizzying speed, as Usagi was flung through space and time. Up ahead, she could see Raava being reborn. A boy in Ba Sing Se.

Then, Usagi watched in horror as Raava reincarnated numerous times in the past 100 years. Children that died because of the virus, children that were murdered, or died in detention. As years passed, Raava became smaller and smaller. Hope was all but lost.

Then, one faithful night, a baby was born. At first, she was silent. Then the moon shone down and shrouded the newborn. The baby stirred and let out a loud cry. A crescent moon symbol flashed briefly on the baby's forehead, and then it was gone. As Raava approached the newborn, her body started to glow and grow. "What is this?" Raava whispered in disbelief. How can a tiny body like this hold this much hope? The light spirit looked up and saw Princess Yue floating midair. "Thank you." Raava whispered to the moon spirit.

The baby opened her eyes and looked up at the spirits. She smiled and reached out her hand to touch Raava. The instance they touched, the light spirit felt strength she had not felt for a long time. Perhaps the promise she made to Korra could still be fulfilled. Raava plucked four strings from her body and handed them to the moon spirit. "Find those that are worthy. This baby will need all the help she can get." Princess Yue nodded and then disappeared.

The baby girl cooed once more and she placed her hand on the spirit. In that instance, the new avatar was born.

As the baby grew into a happy child, Raava stayed in the background. She was too weak still but she lived through the girl.

"Usagi, you are strong!" Raava had whispered in her dream. "The power is within you, all along. You see, I am strong because you are strong. You never lose faith, you never lose hope. There is so much light within you."

Usagi snapped her eyes open and she was back in the tree of time. "The power still remains. The power of all is still within me." The avatar stood up and shouted.

"What?" Yang yelled over the battle sounds. "Do you have a plan? Hurry..."

Usagi resettled herself into the lotus position. "Dark cannot destroy light, anymore than light can destroy darkness. One cannot exist without the other." That was what Raava told her once. Deep in her subconsciousness, Usagi knew about this.

As she took a deep breath, she could feel the energy inside of her. Usagi started to remember her parents and her little brother. A soft smile appeared on her face as she remembered all the good times they had, the love her parents gave her. Then, there were her friends. She remembered their courage, their sacrifice. Usagi smiled as a tear escaped down her cheek. "I love you guys." She whispered.

Then, something incredibly bright shone through, Usagi opened her eyes and she was standing on astral lights, in the middle of the cosmic universe. Up ahead, she could see a large projection of herself, her eyes closed serenely, holding the moon in her palms. Usagi took a tentative step toward her own projection, and then another step. With each step, her determination grew and she felt power flowing inside of her body. Usagi's eyes shone with new resolve as she took her final step towards the glowing moon. As she entered, she felt her energy expanding. Usagi looked down at her body in surprise. She was back, but she was a blue giant. Her team mates looked up at her in shock.

"Usagi?" Ruby yelled out from underneath. The rest of the team looked up in awe.

Usagi smiled and then placed her hand on the portal. In a flash, she was sucked in and disappeared through the column of light.

* * *

A.N.

Finale will be posted tomorrow. I hope you guys have enjoyed the story so far.


	30. Light in the Dark

By the time the United Forces arrived in the city, it was too late. The entire city was enveloped in darkness, illuminated only by fire. People's screams were blended in with the roar of the beasts, and the air smelt like blood.

Salem stepped into the bay and bent herself a column of water. With ease, she destroyed the entire fleet of army ships in a matter of seconds. Up ahead, she could see some benders fighting, still wearing the Beacon Academy uniform. Her heart ache at how foolish they were.

"Ah...I can feel it." Vaatu whispered inside her. "Keep attacking, kill them all."

Salem swung her arms in circular motion until she had a column of water as tall as a building, then she flung it towards the students. Some water benders tried to bend it back, but it was futile. No one could possibly match her power now.

Suddenly, loud thunder cracked in the distance and then something blue streaked across the sky. Salem squinted her eyes, trying to make out the blurred figure. Her eyes widen when the figure descended into the bay, right in front of her.

A giant Usagi stood, in her pure energy form. "Please stop, Salem. The world doesn't have to end today."

Vaatu chuckled loudly inside Salem's head. "Destroy her. Once she's gone, I'll be able to grant your wish."

Salem closed her eyes and concentrated her chi. All the years of pain and suffering was finally coming to an end. She could feel Vaatu getting stronger inside, as her body started to grow in size. She opened her eyes and shot out an energy beam from her hands. The force sent Usagi flying. The young girl slammed into the water.

Usagi stood up and started bending fire towards Salem. When that failed, she tried bending the earth under the bay, hoping to trap the giant Vaatu.

Yet, time and time again, she was knocked down and defeated. As she continue to fail, Salem continue to grow in power and size.

Then, she spotted movements down the dock. She widened her eyes. That was the president of Republic City, leading a group of people still wearing the jail uniform. She also saw some students from Beacon swimming to shore, hurt and battered.

Salem turned to look at the clusters of fighters surrounding the bay. "Really?" A sneer formed on her face.

"Water benders, now!" Ozpin yelled.

The benders sent out tendrils of water and tried to hold Salem in place.

"Fire and earth, now!" Ozpin hollered again.

The earth opened up, Salem sank while she tried to fend off the fire attacks. Her mobility was limited by the water tendrils.

Usagi saw the chance and ran towards the dark avatar. Raava had to be inside the dark avatar still. She just had to find her. Usagi bent a column of air and propelled herself upwards, before came crashing down on top of Salem.

"Raava, where are you?" She placed her palm over Salem's heart and concentrate her chi.

Salem cackled. "You are looking for something that is gone." She shot an energy beam out of her center, hitting Usagi close range. Then she swung her arms out of the holds of the water tendrils and counter bend her attack at the soldiers on shore.

"Valiant effort, President Ozpin." Salem stood back up and towered over the citizens. "There is no one here that can stop me." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Vaatu is almost ready."

Usagi pushed herself up again, teetering. Her chest heaved with exhaustion. "Salem, please...There is hope for this world yet, don't destroy it. There's good inside each and everyone of us. We just have to choose to be good. Enough is enough. Vaatu has poisoned you, but you can beat him."

For a second, Salem's face faltered. Then she closed her eyes and shook her head. "The world is a cruel place. As long as humanity exists, there will be suffering. We've been trying to look for peace in the wrong place."

Salem raised both of her arms and then swung them down, shooting dark energy beams into earth. The world started to shake.

Suddenly, a beam of light cut through the sky and the dark mist parted. Usagi and the world looked up in surprise. Princess Yue, the moon spirit, descended from above, holding a small ball of light. She opened her palms and let the light go. Salem shielded her eyes against the glare of the light, as it illuminated the city. Then, the light broke into tiny particles, raining down on Republic City.

A small ball of light started to glow in each person's chest, shimmering. Salem looked down and gasped. Something was glowing inside of her, new energy coursing through her body. Suddenly, water tendrils grabbed her hands and she looked up in shock. Usagi pulled her close and placed her palm over Salem's heart again. "Raava..." She closed her eyes and concentrated.

"Usagi..." Raava whispered in reply. It twirled out of Salem's chest and flown in into its rightful host.

"NOOOOO!" Salem shrieked.

Usagi opened her glowing eyes. She placed her hands over her heart. "Korra, please help me." Her glow intensified.

Together, they swung their arms and twisted water tendrils around Salem. An orange glow travelled upward as the water flowed pasted the dark avatar. "Go in peace."

Salem looked down and saw Korra's image flash before Usagi's. "I'm sorry."

"I forgive you." The avatar spoke. A tear flown down her eyes, as she watched the dark avatar dissipated as light dust, sparkling in the sky.

"Avatar Usagi." Princess Yue spoke as she descended from the sky, "You've done well. But we still have work todo."

Usagi looked up in surprise.

The moon spirit handed a chalice over to Usagi. "Time to heal the world. Sprinkle these light of life all over the world, bring back those we had lost."

"We can?" Usagi felt her heart pounding, daring to hope...

Princess Yue smiled, with a hint of sadness. "I'll be fine, I think."

Together, they flown to the sky and scattered the light across the world. Earth lit up like never before.

Near the portal, Qrow and his army started to stir. People stood up, scratching their heads in confusion. Qrow looked down at his fatal wound in his abdomen and it was healing.

At Beacon Academy, Asami and Glynda emerged from a cave and looked around. When they saw the students reviving, they rushed over to help them stand.

In the spirit world, team RWBY, Michiru and Haruka looked around in awe. The spirit world lit up again and spirits started to materialize. The grimm started to glow and then they dissipated into the sky. "Go in peace." Blake bowed to the fallen spirits.

As Usagi and Princess Yue flown, the cat spirits materialized beside them. "Luna..." Usagi yelled in excitement. "I am so glad you and your friend are okay."

Finally, they landed at the North Pole, their final stop. Usagi bent away the ice sculptures and brought her friends over. Artemis walked over and nudged Minako's still body.

Usagi smiled sadly as she looked at her friends bodies. "Everything will be okay, everyone..." The avatar turned to look at Princess Yue, but her face paled. The moon spirit was turning translucent, fading in and out. Then she collapsed to the ground.

"Princess!" The avatar rushed over. "No...your life force...we used too much of it."

"There was so many lives lost, I can't just stand by and not do something about it. I thought I would be okay." Princess Yue clasped her hands over Usagi's. "I am so sorry."

"Raava, what do I do?" Usagi sobbed as she cradled the limp moon spirit. She gasped when the spirit started to disintegrate into light dust. They scattered across the frozen land.

Ami, Rei, Mako and Minako started to stir. Usagi rushed back over to her friends side. "Everyone?"

"Usagi!" Rei thrown her arms around the avatar first. The group huddled close and wept. Artemis and Luna sat nearby, sobbing as they stared at the spot where Princess Yue died.

"Usagi...I'm afraid I have bad news to bear." Raava spoke inside the avatar. "The world will go into chaos again without the moon. The moon can't be without a spirit."

"Raava..." Usagi smiled and wipe a tear away. "Just give me five minutes. I want to say goodbye to my friends. I know what to do..."

* * *

"Rini...where are you?" Rei stormed into a child's room and looked under the bed. Where is the avatar? She had already searched the entire academy twice.

Minako entered the room and crossed her arms. "Who knew that little rabbit can cause so much trouble. Did the four of us spoiled her?"

"Guys, she's back." Ami hollered from the entrance.

Rei stormed out of the room towards the front door. "Where did you go? What if something happened to you? You are the first faunas to become the avatar, you have huge res.." Minako nudged Rei's ribs to stop her from talking. Rei's eyes softened when she saw the child's teary eyes. "I am sorry, Rini. I'm just worried.."

Mako bent down to pick up the small faunus. "Rini, where did you go? We were so worried." She reached over to pull out some dried leaves off of Rini's bunny ears. "Are you hurt?"

Rini pursed her lips and nodded. "I was trying to air bend and I was finally able to push myself off the ground. I flew a bit. Then I fell, then I was tumbling down a hill. It was so dark. Then I got lost."

Ami took the child into her arms from Mako. "Let's clean those wounds."

"But then, the moon spirit came down and showed me the way home." The child chattered away. She only stopped when she realized the room had gotten very quiet.

"You saw Usagi?" Minako's voice quivered.

"Mhm!" Rini nodded emphatically. "She said to tell you guys she's okay. She will always be with us. If you miss her, you just have to look up at the moon. Say...do you guys know the moon spirit?"

"Yes. We were best of friends." Ami pulled the child into a hug. "She was also the last avatar."

"How come I can only see Korra in the spirit world then?" Rini looked at Ami in confusion.

Rei walked over and picked up the small child. "Time for bed. Let's clean you up first and maybe we'll have a short bed time story about the moon spirit."

"Yay!" Rini threw her hands up in excitement. "But Rei, I am not tired yet. I want to hear all the details." The two continued to bargain as they made their way down the hallway.

Minako signed and walked over to the window. Ami and Mako got up to join her. The moon shone brightly in the sky. Minako looked up with a sad smile on her face. "May we meet again..."

* * *

*Rini-It's Chibiusa's English name. Since in this world, she's not related to Usagi by blood, it's hard to explain the name "Chibiusa". So I just decided to go with the English name.

A.N.

And that is a wrap! This story took me three years to write but it was a very fun project.

Thank you all to my readers. Please leave me a comment, tell me what you think.

Also, happy birthday to our Usagi Tsukino. June 30.


End file.
